A lovely version of events
by densidoodle
Summary: Danny finally realizes his endgame is Steve and how they go about being happy.
1. Chapter 1

This is a work of fiction. Nothing is real but it did come from a wicked dream so, take it as it is presented, please.

'Do it or die.' Danny thought to himself softly. If he does it right, he will be the happiest he has been in his whole life. If he fails, his heart will be broken again. But, there is this feeling that he HAS to know so, he starts chanting his mantra over and over-Do it or die-trying to psyche himself into knocking on Steve's door at 10:00 at night on a Friday after an obscenely long week of nothing but paperwork and going over cold cases by decade from the 60's till the present. Managing to solve five of the 50 they went over was a victory for the 5-0 team of sorts. Danny knew that bringing the families involved in those cases closure and justice for their victims was a very worthy thing but he wanted more-he wanted Steve-pure and simple. 'Do it or die.' Danny kept thinking as he finally got up the courage to knock on the door in front of him.

Steve opened the door, wearing a towel around his waist as he had to get out of the shower to come find out who was at his door at this hour of the night only to huff when he saw it was Danny. "Is there something you need? What's wrong? Is Grace OK?"

Danny looked at Steve and saw the concern in his eyes and smiled. "Can't I just come for a random visit and check in with my partner on a Friday night?"

"Answer the questions and I will answer yours. IS there something you need? WHAT'S wrong? IS Grace OK?"

"Hang on, Super SEAL. I needed to talk to you. Nothing is all that wrong right now and, the big one, Grace is peachy dandy and is at Rachel's sleeping peacefully. It IS past her bedtime, you know." Danny smiled again. "Now can I come in and hang out for a bit, please? I want to talk to you. Is that so not acceptable tonight?"

Steve adjusted his towel and said, "If you can hang out here for a few. I have to go and finish my shower and get dressed. Then, we can talk all you want, Danno. You caught me off-guard is all."

Danny's mouth went dry as a desert. He thickly swallowed and said, "Um, sure, Steven. I'll get a couple of Longboards and see you on the lanai, OK?"

Steve disappeared up to his room and jumped back in his shower. He rinsed off and grabbed a dry towel to dry off and got dressed in a pair of Navy sweatpants and a white tee shirt and came back downstairs looking for Danny. Walking out to the lanai, he spotted him sitting in one of his lounge chairs and staring at the ocean-something that he knows Danny does NOT do unless he has something bothering him.

Danny was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Steve come out and sit next to him until he said, "OK, Danno, what's on your mind? You can tell me anything and I promise you I will help you if I can. Please. Tell me what is in your head that brings you here at this hour of the night?"

Jumping out of his skin at the sound of Steve's voice, he sighed and said, "I have got something on my mind and it is everything right now. I am scared to talk about it and ruin my life as it is right now. I am happy with the way things are right now and if I screwed with the way they are, I would make my life a mess."

Steve was really concerned now. He took the beer from Danny's hand and set it on the sand with his own. He offered his hand to Danny and pulled him to his feet. "Walking helps me think. Maybe if we walk on the beach, you can tell me what you need to say and we can figure out how to keep you from screwing up your life."

Danny could feel the heat between himself and Steve and felt a flush creep up his neck as Steve kicked off his shoes and reached to pull his off. Danny kicked off his shoes and put a hand on Steve's shoulder for balance to take off his socks. He felt how strong the muscles were under his touch and inwardly sighed.

Steve was lost in his own thoughts. He was happy Danny was touching him and never wanted him to stop. 'Where'd that come from?' he wondered to himself. He trusted his life to Danny when they worked together-just part of being partners, right? Now, he was curious as to what brought Danny to his doorstep this late on a Friday night. He popped upward. That sudden motion threw Danny off balance and sent him falling into Steve and that, in turn, threw him off balance and sent them both sprawling into the sand with Danny landing on top of Steve's hard body, legs tangled up in the chair with both of them freezing where they landed in shock.

When Danny finally found his bearings again, he bracketed Steve with his hands and tried to push to his feet. The sand was thick and he sunk into it, landing back on top of Steve with a whoosh and a gasp from Steve. He said, "You have to put your hands on me to push to your feet, Danno. The sand isn't solid enough to let you off of me. Push off of my chest and try to get up again."

"In a minute, OK? I need to get my bearings again. I'm not crushing you, am I?"

"No, you can stay there if you need to for a bit. Maybe, now, we could try to talk about why you're here? Are you OK? I was curious but, now I am worried about you. I care, you know? We are more than partners, you know."

Danny looked into Steve's eyes and sighed. 'I would love to be more than partners with you, Steve.' he thought with a small shiver. "OK, but know that I care about you and I do know we are more than partners, too, you goof." He shifted up so he could be face to face with Steve. "I am having trouble with just working with you. I find myself wondering what you do when I don't see you and thinking I want to be with you then, too. I came here to ask you if we could try to be more than partners-was I wrong?"

Steve took stock of his current situation. He had Danno on top of him-could feel his heart racing in his chest-could see in his eyes that he was being sincere and honest with his feelings and knew his heart was racing as well. He wanted this, he thought. Then, he realized he hadn't said anything and Danny was waiting for him to say SOMETHING. He said, "Let me help you up, Danno." Then, he put Danny's hands on his chest and used his own arms to push Danny to his knees and quickly to his feet. Steve popped himself out of the sand and had to catch Danny as he was on his way back to his Camaro and off to drink his sorrows away at blowing his life up again. Steve caught him with his hand on the front door knob and spun him around into his waiting embrace and felt Danny's hot tears spill into his shirt. Steve's heart broke for his Danno. "Oh, Danno." He tightened his arms around Danny and led him to the couch and sat down with him and held him as he sobbed his heart out for the loss he was feeling.

When Danny was all cried out and the tension was bled out of him, Steve relaxed his hold on him and said in a soft gentle voice, "If anyone else but you said what you said to me out on that sand, I would have decked them but, you say it and I want to try to be all the things you want me to be. Is that crazy enough for you?"

He stared at Steve and then they both moved closer to one another until they were a hairsbreadth away from kissing and Danny said in his own soft Jersey accent, "Last chance to back away, Steven. I want this to be good for us." When he didn't feel Steve pull away, Danny brushed his lips over his in a ghost of a kiss and found he wanted to deepen it. Steve gasped as Danny kissed him again with a passion he had not felt from a kiss ever before. Danny ran his tongue over Steve's lips, asking to be let in and was rewarded when he opened his mouth. Danny moaned as he delved into Steve's mouth and traced over his tongue and caressed his face with his hands, tracing over his eyes and cheeks with a reverence and devotion neither had ever had with any lover they had in their lives. They were nowhere near ready to fall into a bed together but, Danny knew that, whatever happened, they would face it together. Kissing was a start in the right direction, though.

When Danny pulled back, Steve moaned at the loss of contact. Danny smiled. "Steve, I think we should keep this to ourselves for a while. I don't want any outside opinions in what we have just begun. I am not embarrassed just cautious because you are a SEAL. I would never want US to hurt you or your career-that would hurt me."

Steve mulled this over. "Danno, we can keep this quiet for as long as you want to but, I won't lie if anyone asks about it. I care about you very much. Too much for just a partnership. I want to try a relationship with you. Have you ever had sex with a man before? Because I haven't and never thought I would until you barged into my life and broke into my heart. I want to try."

"No, I have never had sex with a man before but, I see you and I feel safe and when you just held me just now, I felt how much you care. I think I love you and I know you can't say that to me yet but I want that put out there so you know how I feel and that I am being honest with you. Also, if we start a relationship, I need to know that it is just you and I-no other people involved-I do not want to share you with anyone. I promise you I won't look for a date with anyone else if you don't look for Catherine. Please?"

"That's easy for me Danno. I don't share, either. I want to give you and this an honest shot. How do we do this? If you were a girl, I would send you flowers and candy to seduce you. Wine you and dine you until you dropped your clothes at my door. This is so much more than sex for me, you know that, right?"

Danny laughed. "Flowers and candy do nothing for me, Steven. Dinners out only work if you know what my favorite foods are. I don't drop my clothes for just anyone and I would have to see your clothes drop too. I want the total package too. Way more than just sex. Oh and, for the record, I don't moan for just anyone. Do you?"

Steve smirked. "Only for you, Jersey. Only for you."

They didn't exactly go on dates. They would just get dinner at a small restaurant to go and meet up at either Danny's little apartment or at Steve's house and watch TV till late in the evening and part company kissing each other good bye. They learned each other's favorite foods-Danny's was extra cheese pizza and Steve's was steak-medium rare; Danny loved baseball-the New York Yankees and Steve loved football-the University of Hawaii Warriors; Danny loved Sinatra, Bon Jovi, and Springsteen and Steve loved Journey, Survivor, and Def Leppard. They both loved where they came from. Danny learned that Steve loved to rise early, run and then swim before he drove to work. Steve learned that Danny loved sleeping in and malasadas a bit too much and was trying to show him that a bowl of oatmeal or fruit would jumpstart his metabolism better and longer than a sugar-high malasadas could. The yin and yang of getting to know someone was how they moved their relationship along. It worked for a time.

Danny had made Steve his emergency contact knowing full well that if he had made it Rachel, Stan, her new husband, would have something to say about Danny making a play for his wife again and, after the failed attempt before Charlie was born, it was too much. Turns out Danny needed Steve as his contact when he was rushed to the hospital with appendicitis and needed him to sign consent for the operation as Danny was unconscious and could not. Steve paced the floor of the operating room waiting area until dawn the next day waiting for news of Danny's surgery. It was worse than they knew-the appendix ruptured just as the surgeon got to it and they had to work very hard to save Danny's life. When Dr. Channing came out of the operating room and told Steve that Danny was finally in his room, Steve felt the weight of the world fall off his shoulders in relief. He called Grace and told her what happened and that he would pick her up from school and bring her in to see her Danno that afternoon for a visit. Since Danny was supposed to have her overnight so Rachel, Stan, and Charlie could go away for Stan's work, Steve offered to host Grace at his home where she could use his beach and have her own room and visit Danno in his hospital room. Rachel let Steve take her for the night knowing Danny trusted him and that meant everything to Steve.

Steve was there when Danny woke up and told him what happened. His first question after that was about Grace. "I'm bringing her to my place for the night. When you get out of here on Friday, you can come recover there too, and we get Grace this weekend so, she can stay in Mary's old room and then I can keep you safe."

Danny smiled. "You would think you were trying to tell me something."

"Yeah, Danno. I am. I know I love you and I was scared you were going to die before I got the chance to tell you and show you how much I do love you."

Danny's eyes filled with tears. Steve's alarm made him laugh a watery chuckle. "Happy tears, babe. I was waiting for you to say those three little words to me for so long. I love you and you love me-finally!" as Steve leaned over his bed and kissed him gently on the lips making Danny moan for him which earned a smirk from Steve.

"What? YOU moaned for me, Jersey. I take my points where I can get them, OK?"

Dr., Channing came in and gave Steve a list of things that Danny could and could not do for the next ten days until he had his stitches removed. Bathing would be tricky. No swimming anywhere. Desk duty until the stitches came out. No lifting anything heavier than a gallon of milk. No going to the firing range-period.

Danny mildly complained, "In other words, I get to have no fun for the next ten days and I get a SEAL for a babysitter. I can't get away with anything."

"Aw, Danny is grumbling about having to spend time with the bossman." Kono said as she sailed into his room, armed with flowers and a get well card. "I can visit you and maybe bring Grace for a couple of after school visits-will that make it easier on you?"

"At least Kono appreciates how much of a hardship this will be on my fragile ego. Thanks for the card and the flowers. Nice touch!" Danny smiled at her.

Steve said, "While Kono is here I'm going into Headquarters and see if I can get some paperwork done. Have to get Grace at 3:15 this afternoon."

Chin met him in his office. "How's Danny doing? Heard his appendix was nasty."

"Chin, it was awful. It burst as they were taking it out and the surgery ended up taking three hours longer than planned. He looked so pale and small in bed when he was sleeping last night. I was really worried about him."

Chin rubbed Steve's shoulders to sooth him. "You really care about our resident haole, huh? He is a great detective and a really good guy. But, you-you really care about him, huh?"

Steve sighed and slumped in his chair. "Dr. Channing said they almost didn't get it out in time. He could have died. He would have never known how much I DO care about him. Chin, I love him. As in I want a future with him kind of love. He is my endgame."

Chin said, "Well, hallelujah! You finally figured it out. Damn it, now I owe Kono 20 bucks and dinner someplace fancy. I was hoping Danny would crack first but what matters is that you know you love him. I missed out on time I could've had with Malia because I was stupid and pushed her away so, I can say this with confidence-hang on to him with all you have and NEVER let go no matter what. Go back to the hospital and be with him. Kono and I can hold down the fort while you stay with him. She just texted me that he has ten days of recovery and restricted duty. The Governor gave him the ten days off and I know, once you tell him you are taking care of him at your home, he'll give you your comped time and you can spend it together. That is a win win for you and Danny. Go on and get out of here, bossman! Go get your man!"

Steve left the office and went to a florist to get a get well bouquet and a nice card and a small box of chocolates. He picked Grace up from school and found that she had made Danno a get well card in her art class that day. They walked into his room and Kono left, promising to visit Danny at Steve's and to give Grace some surfing lessons when she sees them that weekend. When Steve put his card, chocolates, and flowers on the table next to Danny's bed, Danny smirked at him as if to say, "NOW, you bring me presents?"

"Danno! Are you feeling better now that you had your app-en-dix taken out of your tummy?" Grace asked in a hesitant voice. She stumbled over the pronunciation but, she nailed it.

"Hey Monkey. Yes they operated on me and took out the appendix but, it burst in there so, they say my tummy is going to be very sore for a little while. I have to stay at Steve's for ten days after I get out of here so he can watch me. You can visit me there on our weekends, OK?"

Steve piped up, "Grace, after we leave Danno so he can sleep, you and I have to go to Danno's apartment and get some of his clothes and shampoo and stuff to bring to my place so he can have things there, OK?"

Grace was happy. "Now, we can pack his things and bring them to your place. Will he have a dresser there to put his things is so he won't have to live out of a suitcase, Steve?"

Steve looked at Danny and said, "Yeah Grace. He can have half of my dresser and half of my closet too. I want him to feel like he does when he is home."

Grace smiled and said, "If we take his clothes and his bathroom stuff there, he will have nothing left in his place. He should just move in with you, right Steve? You have two bedrooms you don't use. I could have one and Danno could use the other one. Then, he won't be scared to fall asleep when I visit him. Your place is safer anyway."

Steve just grinned and said, "Um, only if Danno says that is what he wants to do. You can't make him move just because my place is safer, Grace."

Grace said, "Ask him to live with you, Steve. Please?"

Danny said, "Hey! I AM in the room, you two. OK. Grace, if Steve wants me in his home all he has to do is ask and I will answer him."

Steve smiled. "Well, Danno, want to move in? Grace and I can handle all the packing up and moving stuff."

Danny smiled and looked at Grace who was nodding enthusiastically. "Um, OK. I'll move in with you. But, I have to find a new better place within six months. And, I insist on paying for half of all expenses while I live with you. Deal?"

Steve offered his hand to Danny and said, "Deal!" with a smirk on his face.

Grace was beaming at both of them and said, "Now, neither of you will be lonely anymore when I am at Mommy's house. I worry about you two all alone. Now you can be together all the time. This makes me feel better."

Time flew by and, by that Friday, Grace and Steve had all of Danny's things moved into Steve's house and Grace had clothes in her room as well from both Rachel's and from Steve buying a few new things because he loved spoiling her a little since Danno was in the hospital and he wanted to make the time he spent with her easy and special. They both went to pick him up at the hospital and drive him back to Steve's home.

Danny was spoiling for a good rant as he walked in the home. "Now, Steven, I hope you have not been spoiling Grace too much when you had her with you. No extra shave ices and no getting Kono to give her special surfing lessons. She is in school and has homework to do. If she gets it done, only then can she have SOME of the fun stuff."

"Danno. I get nothing but 'A' grades in school. Steve helped me with my science project and I got an 'A+' on it because Steve taught me extra stuff for my project on the Solar System. I can show you the pictures Steve took of it on his phone." Grace said, happily.

Steve, for his part was beaming a big grin. He liked Grace-Grace liked him. Danny had to know that was huge toward them in their relationship with it being so new and all before he got so sick. He still had to wrap his mind around being completely physical with Steve in their relationship but, he figured they were easing toward that before he got sick-maybe he should move it along a bit and see what could happen?

Grace went back to Rachel's that Sunday and left her father alone with Steve for the first time since he came home from the hospital and both men felt nervous for different reasons-Danny wanted more and Steve was scared that Danny would retreat from more.

Chinese food-pu pu platter for Danny and Chow Mein for Steve-couple beers and a game on television-Yankees versus Red Sox made Danny a very happy camper indeed. That was, until Steve went into his bedroom and changed into a Red Sox jersey. Danny puffed up in his Yankees pinstripes and said, "Um, Steven, are you trying to make me rip that shirt off you in anger? Really? A Schilling jersey? Red Sox legend on a stupid broken ankle got blind ass lucky…"

"And, even injured, he still beat your Yankees and put the Sox in the World Series which, by the way, they won, ending their curse. And, Schilling is a warrior just for playing hurt." Steve flexed his arms and his tattoos rippled under the sleeves, making Danny wish he could tear that shirt off and touch him.

Danny perked when Jeter hit a home run over the Green Monster at Fenway and said, "A little wager then? If the Red Sox win, you can have whatever you want from me when I am all healed up. If the Yankees win, I get my way. Sound good to you?"

Competitions made Steve bounce in his seat. "Oh it is so a bet, Danno. Now I have a vested interest in the Sox to win. I was just razzing you with this shirt before but now, if I win this bet, you have to sleep with me with this shirt on and nothing else. That is what I want if I win-can you handle it?" He knew he was pushing a lot further into Danny's comfort zone than ever before but, he had said it and was waiting on Danny and his answer, hoping he was up for the bet and his terms. Steve wanted Danny to move in which, he did but now, he wanted Danny in his bed and inside him and all over him and that had to happen for everything to be wonderful and perfect in Steve's world.

"Um," Danny swallowed thickly. He knew he wanted to say yes but, SEX? That was what this implied if he said Yes to Steve's terms. He was rooting hard for his Yankees and they had a two run lead so, he said, "You're on, Steve. It's a bet. But if I win, you have to burn that jersey and scatter its ashes in the Pacific-deal?"

'Whatever you say, Danno. Whatever you say." Steve was happy he got a Yes. That made him pray for miracles. Wonder of wonders in the bottom of the ninth, with Danny hazing him about how nice a bonfire that shirt would be, the Yankees closer walked two men on base and then David Ortiz 'Big Papi' came to the plate and smacked the winning homer over the center field wall and circled the bases in victory. Steve sat back on the couch and just grinned his Cheshire Cat grin at Danny who had a slack jaw at the result-his team had LOST. Ten nights from that night, he was going to be wearing that jersey in bed with Steve! He gulped the last of his Longboard down and rose to go to bed in his room. Steve watched him walk to his room and knew this was a huge push in their relationship.

Danny sighed in his bed and tried to settle his thoughts on something other than the terms of his bet with Steve-this was a step forward but was it too much for him to handle? Damn Yankees!

During the next ten days, Steve was a gracious host and took very special care of Danny. Nothing strenuous and he had Danny walk on the beach in the sun. Danny looked like a blond god without his shirt on sunning himself on the lanai.

He never mentioned the bet to Danny the entire time during those ten days. He took Danny to see Dr. Channing to get his stitches removed and assessed and, when Dr. Channing pronounced hit fit for duty after the next weekend, Steve simply smiled, thinking about having Danny to himself for all of Sunday. He said softly in Danny's ear, "I want to collect on our bet Sunday. That jersey will look great on you, Danno."

When Steve pulled away from Danny's shoulder, he felt the shivers racing down his spine as the air cooled from loss of contact. Steve let Danny drive them to Rachel's to pick up Grace for Friday and Saturday. Grace had a birthday party to attend on Sunday and Rachel wanted her home on Saturday evening "by no later than 8 pm, Danny, please." Steve knew this loss of time with Grace hurt Danny so, he asked, "Rachel? Is there a chance that Danny could get Grace on Tuesday AND Wednesday this next week? That would even out the amount of time he is losing by giving up Sunday. That is fair, isn't it?"

Rachel sighed and said, "Of course, Danny can have Grace Tuesday and Wednesday. That is totally fair. Does that sound good to you, Grace?"

Grace and Danny both smiled and Grace said, "That would be awesome, Danno! Thank you for asking, Steve! Love you!"

Danny's heart swelled when he heard Grace say that to him. As they pulled away from Rachel's, Danny said, "Thank you for getting me the extra day with Grace, Steve. That makes me happy."

Steve had the team over to celebrate Danny's recovery by having a barbecue-steak and burgers with corn on the cob, grilled pineapple, potato salad, soda for Grace and Longboards for the adults. Chin toasted saying, "We are really glad Danny is coming back to 5-0. Steve has been in and out of the office since you have been out and driving us crazy with how much you have been missed. Personally, I think he misses the way you do all the hard paperwork but, hey-it's gonna be great having the whole team back in the office again. Here's to Danny!"

Kono said, "Yeah here's to Danny. I miss having the whole ohana together kicking butt and getting the bad guys. Welcome back to 5-0, brah!"

Steve just added, "I will be happy to have my partner back at work. I miss you there."

Grace said, "I'm glad Danno gets to go back to work Monday. I like having him guard Hawaii for me so I can be safe. I love you Danno. And I love my whole ohana, too!" She went around to Chin and Kono and Steve and hugged them all and clinked glass to bottle with all of them before hugging Danny and sitting between him and Steve on the lanai.

After the barbecue, Steve and Danny dropped Grace off at Rachel and Stan's and drove home in silence. Steve was thinking about Sunday and the bet and Danny was thinking about nothing but his feelings for Steve. He began chanting his mantra in his head again-Do it or die-trying to remind himself that this was a step forward in their relationship and he wanted to move forward because he knew he loved Steve. He was scared he would not be enough of a man for him. It terrified him, if he was being honest with himself. Danny knew he was not particularly tall and did not think he was all that special in the looks department so he was trying to shove his insecurities down a dark hole and focus on the seemingly impossible fact that Steve wanted to be with him.

He went to his room and as Steve walked by him on his way to his room, he asked, "Steve, why me? Why am I so special to you?"

Steve stopped mid-step and turned to Danny. He kissed him hard, dirty and sure. When he came up for air, he said, "You are special to me because you give me a sense that I belong with you and that is more priceless to me than anything anyone could give me in this life or any other. I love you so much because I feel that with you and I have never felt that with anyone I was ever with before. You are the missing piece to my soul. Those reasons and so many more are why you are special to me and why I choose you to be with. I want this to be forever, Danno. I simply want you." Steve kissed Danny again and held him in his arms. "I guess I need to make myself clearer. I am in love with you Daniel. I want you in my bed-not because of a silly bet but because I want you there. I want to show you how much I love you. Can I show you, please?" he looked into Danny's blue eyes and felt like he could dive into that blue and live there forever if Danny let him.

Danny said, "Go lock up the house and come back to me when you are ready, OK, Steven?" Danny raced into Steve's room and into his closet in search of that jersey. He quickly stripped off his clothes and grimaced as he slid the offending Schilling jersey over his shoulders and buttoned the bottom three buttons. He climbed into Steve's bed and settled against the pillows, inhaling Steve's scent all around him.

Steve came back upstairs and went to Danny's room to look for him. He looked in Grace's room and then he got nervous as he walked to his room. He shyly smiled as he saw Danno on his bed wearing the Schilling jersey and nothing else. He slowly stripped his shirt off and then unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his long legs, making Danny smile as he watched. When it came to his boxers, Steve blushed as he slid he off and showed Danny his naked body for the first time. Danny was sitting in the bed with his arms across his chest. When Steve turned to look at Danny once he was naked, Danny opened his arms and reached for Steve.

Steve was nervous. "Danno. We are in my bed. You are wearing my shirt. I'm naked and very happy in your arms as we are right now. If this is as far as we get tonight, I am very happy. I don't want to push you into something you are not ready for."

Danny rolled and took Steve into his arms. He snuggled into Steve and sighed happily as Steve just let him take control. Danny leveled his face to Steve's and kissed him, sliding his tongue into Steve's mouth with a loan throaty moan which made Steve smile into his mouth. "Danno, you moaned for me again."

"Tonight, Steven, I'm going to make you moan for me. Let me touch you. I want all of you."

Danny slid his hands over Steve's shoulders and down his back. He saw Steve shiver under his caresses and that thrilled him. He had never made Rachel shiver the way Steve did under his touch. It empowered him to try more touching so, he rolled Steve over and swept his hands over Steve's shoulders and down over his chest. He could see that his touches were arousing him and when Steve moaned as Danny slid his hands lower over his stomach and barely brushed his erection. Danny grinned. "Oh Steve. You actually moaned for me. Do you know what that does to me? It makes me want more. Want you more. Can I give you more? Can you handle more, Steve?"

Steve reached out and undid the three buttons on the Schilling jersey and spread the material so he could see Danny naked in front of him and saw Danny's erection twitch at the change in the air around it. Steve reached out and touched Danny the same way he was being touched and soon, they were exploring each other's bodies. Steve discovered that ghosting his hands over Danny's thighs made him gasp and arch under his light touches. Danny learned that Steve loved having the tattoo on his lower back traced because it made him moan in pleasure. They finally touched each other's arousals and gasped at how incredibly turned on they both were. As they stroked each other to full hardness and over the edge to shooting cum across each other's stomachs and chests, they cried out each other's name. It was a huge step in their intimacy with each other. They felt the start of their physical connection with each other and it was a step toward what they both wanted. Steve kissed Danny and rolled off the bed. He headed to the bathroom and got a wash cloth, ran warm water to get it wet and cleaned himself up. He got another and came back out to let Danny do the same and noticed that he still had the jersey on and it was still open. He got his first good look at a naked Danny and smiled saying, "Damn, Danno. You are one sexy looking man, yes you are! That jersey looks so hot on you. I won't be able to wear it again without seeing you in it like this all naked and happy watching me. I love you, Danno. You know that, right?"

Danny smiled and said, "Well, that's nice, Steven. I am wearing your jersey only tonight. This is for you. I will never wear a Red Sox jersey ever again. But, tonight, it was fun. I would like to do this again. You were amazing. I loved watching you come undone in front of me-it made me feel wanted and I have never felt that before-not even with Rachel and we had Grace. You make me feel like you want me and I love you, too, Steven. Thank you for tonight."

Steve realized that Danny made him feel wanted too. That kind of desire only happens when you really love the person you are with. He realized that in the many relationships he had throughout his life, he had never really WANTED the person he was with-they were just diversions to make him feel something other than alone. Catherine was just there to make him feel less lonely, he realized and that was never going to happen again. He wanted Danny. He needed Danny. He loved only Danny. That was huge for him as he had never felt such feelings of love before for anyone. It made him feel powerful.

Danny was feeling love for Steve flowing over him in waves. He loved him so much! Rachel never told Danny she thought he was sexy-never said she wanted sex from him-that was always started by him. He knew right then that he wanted all of Steve and while it thrilled him to want to have full-on sex with Steve, it scared him because he wondered if it would hurt, how would it actually happen, and what would he need to make it happen. He had never even thought of male on male sex before and wondered about it now. He was only going in for a half day on Monday so, he made a note to look at his very first gay web sites to see what he would need to get and how to make this fun for both of them. In other words, he was going to do research on the subject. He felt like, since he had started this relationship with Steve, he should do the legwork to make it pleasurable for him to have sex with him.

Danny and Steve fell asleep in each other's arms that night. When morning came, Steve woke first and found himself wrapped up in Danny's arms. He felt Danny's chest against his back and it made him feel safe. Made him feel loved like he had never been before. He snuggled deeper into the embrace and drifted back to sleep. Danny woke up a bit later saw Steve asleep in his arms and smiled. He had fallen in love with him. He stroked Steve's hair with his fingers and smiled as he felt him relax under his hand. When he rolled over and looked at Danny, he smiled and said, "No one has ever touched my hair like that, Danno. I like it." Steve reached up and ran his fingers through Danny's hair and heard him sigh in happiness. It was a good way to wake up.

They spent most of Sunday in bed, only getting out to hit the bathroom and to get food. Danny whipped up homemade macaroni and cheese with a crunchy topping on it and Steve positively drooled at how creamy and good it was. The man CAN cook! He filed that away under delicious! Steve promised that he would make Danno something to eat for dinner that night and show him HE could cook up something good, too. Steve waited till Danny was asleep and slid out of bed. He drifted to his kitchen and looked over his pantry. What could he whip up that would be perfect? He saw that he had rice, corn, paprika, onions, peppers, tomato sauce and, in the fridge, hamburger. It came to him-stuffed peppers-piece of cake to make. He made them and put them in the oven to bake through. Half an hour later, Danny woke up to a heavenly aroma wafting up to Steve's room. He came down in that damned jersey and a pair of boxers. "Steve? What's cooking? It smells really good!"

"I made stuffed peppers. It is easy and I love it because it gets veggies and protein in one simple package. Reserve judgment until you taste them please. If they taste half as good as your mac n cheese then, we'll see about sharing cooking chores here."

Danny took a careful taste of his pepper. He positively moaned at how good it was-spicy and savory. "This is incredible! You have been holding out on me with your culinary skills. Steven, I love this!"

Steve blushed and Danny thought he looked adorable slightly dusted pink. "Steve, how do we move forward in our relationship? I want more of you. I am in this for many reasons but the main one is that I cannot imagine my life without you in it. Day and night."

Steve smiled. "If we want to fully make love, we will figure it out as we go along. We should have a few Rules. I make Rule Number One: We never lie to each other. Rule Number Two can be: We take one day at a time and move forward when WE feel we are ready to move. No rush-we love each other and I can wait for you to be ready if you can wait for me. I want to see your smile every morning and every night."

"Well then, Rule Number Three is: Never go to bed alone or angry at each other. Rule Four: Share stresses. I see how you try to shield me from things going on and I want to know when you are bugged so I can help you. Fair enough?"

"Deal, Danno. I love you, Jersey. I want to keep it that simple-no strings unless WE want them."

"Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

To continue. None of this was invented by me. Created in my head yes, but CBS owns them...

Monday, Danny works through his half day and then, he heads out telling Chin, "I am heading home. Tell Steve I feel fine, I am hitting the internet to look for a birthday present for Grace. Her birthday is only a week away and I need to find something special. I will meet him at his place for our dinner and football game on television in four hours, OK?"

Chin smiled and said, "Who's playing?"

"It is the New York Jets and the Miami Dolphins. Steve roots for the Fish and I am J-E-T-S Jets Jets Jets fan all the way. I just hope Miami doesn't win because Steve has the Dolphins' fight song cued up on his cell phone for me if they do and I really hate it."

"OK, brah. No worries. I'll tell him you're out shopping and you'll be home for the game. Just hit the doll and book web sites and, you'll find Grace the perfect gift, I know it."

"Thanks Chin! Ask Kono if she could come over on Saturday and help me learn how to surf. I want to learn so I can go out with Grace. I may even buy her a board for her birthday. Dunno yet."

Danny left the Palace and headed home. He ran to Steve's desk and set up his laptop and fired it up. Once he was online, he gulped softly and typed in 'Gay Sex' to see what would appear. He was floored when he saw 100+ pages devoted to the subject and cracked his knuckles. 'Better get to work, ' he thought to himself. 'I want to see what I can, can't and WON'T do for the love of Steven J. McGarrett.'

Three hours and about 50 sheets of printed materials and handwritten notes later, he closed down his internet searches and went to the department store in search of the list of items he had written down: Condoms, Lubricant, extra pillows, and silk boxers. Once he had all of those items (who knew there were SO many choices of lubricant and condoms?), he made his way back to Steve's (now their) home and hid his new purchases away in his bureau. He did, however, slide on the new silk boxers, loving the way they caressed his butt like a second skin. He finished putting his jeans back on and went down to the living room and set up the football game on television so, when Steve came home minutes later, the game was cued up, popcorn was popped, and beers were in a bucket on ice on the floor next to the couch.

Steve showed up about ten minutes later and wondered what was going on in the head of the man he loved. "Danny? Why'd you leave work so early? What's going on? Chin said something about you needing to get Grace a birthday gift for next week and I know you already got her that new bicycle and helmet in her favorite colors. I repeat my previous question: What's going on? What are you up to?"

Danny blushed from the tips of his ears to the roots of his blonde hair and said in a mumble, "Iwaslookingatwebsites."

Steve said, "Sorry. Didn't catch that. What?"

Danny cleared his suddenly very dry throat and said, "I was looking at web sites. There. Happy? I was doing research on our type of relationship and I wanted to be ready to be with you. Satisfied?" He got off the couch and stalked off to the kitchen muttering about Steve and his 'Neanderthal SEAL tendencies'.

Steve, for his part, was stunned. Danny was doing research into having a relationship with him? That made his heart swell with love for his Jersey Man. He walked into his kitchen and gently caught Danny's elbow. "Anything you can share with me? I want to learn what you found out and if I can help you in any way."

Danny turned into Steve and held him in his arms, rocking slowly on his feet back and forth. "I want to be ready when we decide to try… other things…. you know…. in bed. I did some looking into those things and I know what I want. That would be you, my crazy ninja SEAL goof, in bed just loving me. Is that OK?"

"I think that is way more than OK, Danno. Just loving me, huh? I can't wait. What do you have in mind?" Steve's mind was racing to figure out what Danny was thinking-he could be going on in a million directions and it thrilled Steve to know Danny WAS thinking of loving him.

Danny relaxed in Steve's arms and nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his unique scent of the ocean and his after shave that made him almost swoon. He felt safe. This was a feeling he had never had with anyone in his life before. He gently slid out of that embrace and walked toward the stairs leading to Steve's room. "Come with me, please."

That was all it took to get Steve curiously aroused with what Danny may have planned for the night. He followed Danny into his room and waited by the bed for any instructions Danny had.

"Steve, let me do everything, OK? If, at any time, you are not on board with what I try, please let me know. I never want to hurt you, ever. I love you. Alright?"

With that, Danny unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. He took Steve's shirt off, gently pulling it over his head. He then kissed Steve's neck and shoulders, ghosting his fingertips over Steve's nipples and reveling in how they pebbled and puckered at his barely-there fingers. Danny reached out and unbuttoned and unzipped Steve's pants and slowly slid them down his long legs, letting Steve use his shoulders to steady his balance when he stepped out of them. Danny slid his hands up Steve's legs to the back of his thighs and squeezed the muscles there. The moans Danny heard were music to his ears and he stood up to pull Steve into a scorching kiss, rocking him on his heels.

Steve was lost in a wave of desire. All he knew was Danny and what he was doing when he was stripping him, touching him, and kissing him. Danny guided him to the bed and laid him on the mattress. Danny then took his pants and boxers off in one motion. Now that Danny was naked, he commanded Steve's full attention. Steve watched him walk around the room and saw how aroused Danny really was and it made him 'rise' to the occasion faster than he ever did with any woman he had ever been with. Danny was better than any of them and they hadn't even had proper sex yet. Steve was throbbing in his boxer briefs and waiting for Danny's next move.

Danny looked down at Steve and smiled. He reached out and motioned to Steve to lift his hips. Danny gently slid his boxer briefs down his legs and could not help but lick his lips in anticipation of what was to happen. Steve looked into Danny's eyes and saw that they were completely blown with emotion. His voice shook. "What next, Danno?"

Danny, for his part, was trying to decide what he wanted next. He did not want this to be a clinical version of sex but, he needed it to be SOMEWHAT physical and enjoyable for both him and Steve. He sighed and climbed on the bed and kissed Steve. "I want to go slow. What do you want, Steve? Tell me and I will do whatever you suggest."

Steve moaned, "I just want you to touch me. Kiss me, love me-just touch me please! I feel so alive when I am with you. God, Danno! Just touch me everywhere!"

Danny smiled, "Your wish is my command." He began by kissing Steve senseless and then, leading with his lips, he began to slide over his jaw and neck. He nibbled at Steve's neck, using his hands to touch and explore Steve's chest and tight stomach. He then slid his mouth down and flicked and licked at Steve's chest latching onto a nipple as Steve moaned again in pleasure as he ran his fingers through Danny's hair, earning a moan of his own from Danny.

Danny continued his travel of Steve and slid down over his tight abs and kissed over the skin and down to his hips. He nuzzled at Steve's erection and drew a deep breath from Steve in anticipation. Danny softly took Steve into his mouth and tasted his pre cum on his tongue-a salty sweet flavor which he instantly found addicting. He let his tongue trace patterns on Steve, making him harder than he was before. He gasped as he got to the point of his release and came. Danny swallowed the sudden eruption in his throat and took all Steve gave until he finally relaxed and slid out of Danny's mouth. Steve's heartbeat was finally coming back to a normal rhythm.

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny. "What you just did… Damn Danno! I LOVED that." He flipped Danny over and grinned. "Now, can I do that to you? Can you handle me loving you?"

"You do that and I may die a very happy man!"

Steve kissed Danny and tasted himself in Danny's mouth. This spurred him on to kiss along Danny's collar bone and to his chest, licking and sucking a path down his stomach to his goal. Once he had Danny in his own mouth, Steve hummed his pleasure around Danny and, very soon, felt him shuddering as he released his come in hot jets down Steve's throat. Danny's fingers slid into Steve's hair and caressed his scalp as he came-it was so much love and pleasure, he could barely stand it. He was overwhelmed to the point that all he could say was Steve's name over and over again.

When they were both calmed down and relaxed, Steve laid his head on Danny's shoulder and said, "Thank you for trusting me. I never thought I could love you more-I do, though! You are incredible. What you make me feel is so much more than I ever thought I could."

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve. "Steve, if I loved you any more, I would lose myself in your heart. I should be thanking you for the trust you show me just for loving me. I still can't understand why you love me out of everyone on this rock. What, really, makes me your choice-you could have anyone in the world?"

Steve sighed and said softly in Danny's ear, "I could ask you the same question, Danno. I've seen women and some men lusting after you and I wonder what makes me so special to you? I love you so much. There is only you for me. You are my endgame, my finish. I will have no one other than you for the rest of my life. You are what makes me smile and if anyone ever tried to take you from me, they would have a fight on their hands."

Danny kissed Steve's head. "You are my endgame too, McGarrett. I will never love anyone as much as I love you. You want me for the rest of my life? I want you for that long, too."

Steve kissed Danny and while they cuddled a bit longer, soon they both fell asleep. When they awoke the next morning, they were still wrapped around each other, naked and tangled together. Steve was the first to waken and he felt Danny breathing into his hair. He noticed that he was pretty much draped over Danny's chest and stomach and could feel his heart beating a steady rhythm under his ear. Steve took notice of where his hands were-one under his temple and one across Danny's stomach. He slid his hand south and, through gentle touches, worked Danny into a fierce case of morning wood after only a few minutes.

Danny felt like he was dreaming. He was holding Steve, loving him, and was blissed out happy. He cracked open his eyes and grinned. "I'm not dreaming. Oh, what a way to wake up! Steve, I love you. You make me so happy! I just had the best dream about you…."

Steve reached up and kissed Danny soundly on the lips. "Is the dream better than the reality or is the reality better than the dream?"

Danny pretended to think this over for a bit and then tugged on Steve's hair. "Oh, the reality is better. The dream is fun but I like being able to do the things in the dream with you for real."

Unfortunately, at that moment, the alarm went off and they had to get up for work. They hit the shower at a run and got dressed and downstairs in record time. Danny wanted to make his lunch and grab a bowl of cereal before they left for HQ. Steve whipped up two sandwiches-roast beef, cheese, pickles and tomatoes; two bags of dried bananas; and four bottles of water and packed them in a pair of cooler bags. Danny was going for cereal and Steve stopped him by saying, "I called Chin and Kono. We are going out for a team breakfast so we can catch up on the cases we have pending and get ready for the week. We are early so we have a few minutes before we have to leave. I just want to do one thing, please let me." Steve reached out to Danny and loosened the knot on his tie, sliding it off his neck. Once it was gone, he unbuttoned a couple of buttons on Danny's shirt and bent into Danny, kissing the newly exposed neck and smiling into Danny's skin.

Danny said, "That is what you had in mind? What did my tie do to you? I'll have you know, my mother gave me that tie." He went to put it back on but Steve stopped him.

"Please? For me. Don't wear that tie today. I love being able to see your neck. It makes me smile. Plus, you look super-sexy and I love it."

"Only for you, Steven. Only for you."

They drove to the diner they were meeting Kono and Chin at and settled into a booth. Chin and Kono arrived five minutes after Danny and Steve and they ordered-egg white omelet and wheat toast for Steve; yogurt with fruit and wheat toast for Kono; scrambled eggs, sausage and biscuits for Danny (earning a raised eyebrow from Steve); and banana muffins and fruit for Chin along with a pot of coffee and orange juice all around.

Steve waited to see what would happen. He didn't have to wait too long before Kono noticed. "Danny! You forgot your tie! Looking good brah."

Chin smiled, "You look more like you belong here, brah. Nice going."

The waitress came by and slid a note to Danny. 'Call me later. I get off at 2. You're cute.' followed by her number and a wink. Steve's jaw worked on the bite of toast he had just taken. Danny blinked in shock at the note. When she came back with the check, Steve picked it up and paid for it with the 5-0 credit card. The breakfast was productive-they had caught up and even made progress with different sets of eyes on cases and, since Danny was just coming back in after being out, he put in his thoughts and they showed the way to new evidence. Danny was an integral member in their team and Chin and Kono loved that he was back.

Steve stalked back to the Camaro. He slid into the driver's seat and growled at Danny as he slid into the passenger side, "See what I mean, Danno? Women want you. That waitress is probably thinking you are a catch."

Danny showed Steve the note and then, in front of Steve, he tore it into shreds and threw it in his car trash. Steve let out the breath he was holding internally and said, "She didn't change your mind about us?"

Danny reached over and slid his hand over Steve's thigh. He smiled and said, "Easy, McGarrett. I meant every word I said to you over this weekend. I love you. You are my Neanderthal goof. I don't want to give you up for a cheap roll in bed with a waitress. I want all my rolls in bed to be with only you. To lay it out on the line for you: I am totally in love with you, Steven J. McGarrett. You are my endgame. Can you handle that?"

A huge sigh escaped Steve's throat. "I love you too, Danno. I trust you with my heart. I have never trusted anyone with that before. I'm sorry I was jealous. I know you, Jersey."

"Yeah, you do, McGarrett. But, we are at work. Can this be over now? We need to go catch bad guys now. We can talk and more later, OK?"

"I'm holding you to that, Jersey."

The day passed along with no real leads on any of 5-0's open cases. With all of the paperwork caught up, signed and filed, Steve closed up shop at 4:00 PM, an hour early. Kono hugged Steve and said, "I am outta here! The Pacific calls to me to surf. See you tomorrow, ohana!"

Chin dashed out. "I can hit the road on my bike and work out the kinks from her last tune up! See you guys in the morning. Leads will show up."

Danny and Steve headed out to the Camaro. Danny got behind the wheel and waited for Steve to climb in the passenger's side. He fired up the engine and headed back to Steve's house. Danny glanced over at Steve and smiled. "Hey, Steve. Can we talk now? You were in a funk all day and I want to put this morning behind us. I can't believe that waitress so shamelessly flirting with me. Me, of all people. I mean, Chin and you were with me and I know you are both better looking than I am on my best day. Why would…."

Steve cut him off. "Danno! Why on earth do you constantly put yourself down? You are gorgeous. I know so. I love you and I know how passionate you can be. You have to know that I was jealous. I have you in my life and another person wanted you for herself. It made me mad. You are my tin whistle in the Cracker Jack box. I am so lucky I have you in my life. We both made a pact that we are not looking for anyone else but each other. I want to um, make that permanent. We've been dancing around each other for three years. I want you and only you."

Danny pulled into Steve's driveway. He killed the engine. "What are you asking me? If this is a proposal, the answer is simple for me." He climbed out of the driver's seat and walked around the car to Steve's door. He opened it and pulled Steve upright. When he was against the car, Danny pulled his head down and kissed the ever loving stuffing out of him. He whispered into Steve's ear, "My answer is a solid YES. But, propose properly. I would love the on-one-knee-with-a-ring deal but, you know, surprise me with it."

Steve was amazed and thrilled at the same time. Danno-his Danno-wanted to marry him! He sort of knew how he was going to do this but, Steven J. McGarrett was nothing if not a stickler for tradition so, he had to find a way to ask Danny's family for permission to marry their son.

Grace was dropped off that night and Steve made a quick stuffed chicken and mashed potatoes to go with a salad Danny made. After dinner, Grace and Steve went to the ocean for a short swim-Steve took her out half as far as he would have gone without her but, out of earshot for Danny on the shore to overhear their conversation.

Grace asked, "Hey, Uncle Steve? What's up? Did Danno do something to bug you?"

Steve laughed and said, "No, Danno did nothing to bug me. I am having a problem. I love your Dad very much. Can I ask you a question?"

Grace was a sharp child. She took a chance and asked, "Uncle Steve, if you love my Danno so much, why don't you ask him to marry you? I think if you asked him, he'd say yes. I would love it if you were my step-dad. You are the best!"

After Steve recovered from the shock of being bested by a sharp nine year old girl, he asked his question, "How can I propose without asking his parents for permission? That just is not done. In 15 or 20 years, when you have a boy that wants to marry you, he is going to have to ask Danno for permission to marry you, too, Grace. That's how it's done. Do you think I can sneak his parents here for a visit? I mean, how hard can that mission be?"

Grace giggled, drawing Danny's ears. Danny called out, "Steve! No tickling Grace in deep water! What are you two talking about out there anyway? You better not be planning a secret mission or something like that…. I will figure it out eventually-I am a DETECTIVE after all!"

Grace said, "Leave Nonna and Poppa to me. I can get them here for you, Uncle Steve. It's in the bag."

Steve scratched his head and wondered how he was leaving this monumental task to a nine year old child but, he thought to himself, 'This is Grace. She can get this done, I know she can. I just wonder what it's gonna take to get them here.' "Grace, will you at least tell me how you plan to do this?"

"Let me worry about getting them to agree to come. If you can help with the plane tickets, I can get them here. Like I said, it's in the bag."

Turns out, Grace had a very simple plan for getting her grandparents to visit Hawaii-she told them about Danno almost dying from appendicitis and that he needed them. They called Steve and he arranged their flight out to Hawaii from Newark that weekend. Steve had to hand it to Grace-she was sneaky when she needed to be and Danny was none the wiser for her shenanigans.

Steve went to the airport to meet Michael and Isabelle Williams at the gate. He drove them to a hotel and got them situated for the night. He explained that Danny was OK but, he was recuperating at Steve's place and was sort of um, living there now. He put on his best smile and asked, "Um, Mr. and Mrs. Williams, how do you feel about Danny living with me?"

"First of all, my name is Isabelle and you can call me Mum or Belle. Second, if my son is safe, happy, and healthy, who am I to tell him who he can live with? Third, Danny doesn't think we know but we DO know he is bi-sexual and we don't really care. All we care about is that he is safe and loved. Do you love my son, Steve?"

Michael chimed in, "He is our son but, he thinks we would be disappointed in him for his choice of who he loves. I think if you are his choice, you are a caring and thoughtful man and I support my son in his choices. 100%."

Steve let out a huge sigh of relief. He said, "There is a whole ten days for you to get to know me and see me and your son together. I want your approval. I do love your son very much. He and Grace are my total package. I love his daughter like she was my own. She is very remarkable. She kept your visit a secret from her Danno all week long so we could surprise him tomorrow. Now, I would love to continue chatting with you but, I know-jet lag is no fun to get over in one night. I'll let you get some rest and we can surprise Danny tomorrow with your visit. Thank you for coming. Oh, and you are not to pay for one thing here-I have it covered because you came all this way to visit Danny because Grace and I wanted you to. This means so much to me, you cannot know. Have a good first night in Hawaii. Aloha."

Michael and Isabelle settled in for the evening in their suite. Grace called her Uncle Steve. "Hey, Uncle Steve! Did our thing happen?" 'Our Thing' was code for her grandparents showing up. She was anxious about keeping this monster secret from her dad. It was a hard thing for her to do since her Danno was her safe parent-she hated even telling him a white lie-this was a huge whopper of a secret to keep from him.

Steve went out on the lanai for a bit of privacy and answered Grace. "Yeah, our thing happened. Safe and sound, too. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Can't wait to see the look on Danno's face. It's gonna be classic aneurysm face for sure!"

Unfortunately for Steve, Danny WAS listening to his side of the conversation. When Steve mentioned the phrase, 'Can't wait to see the look on Danno's face.', he peaked Danny's curiosity to the enth degree. Danny was a very determined detective from that moment on. He was concerned that Steve was keeping a secret from him. It was really too early in their physical relationship for him to be keeping any type of secret from him and he was very single-minded in his pursuit of the truth.

Steve came in from the lanai and met Danny in the kitchen with a steamy kiss. Danny was in the moment right up until Steve's text message ringtone chimed. Steve broke the kiss and looked at his phone. It read: Called our thing. So happy. Love you! Steve typed back: Love you back! Can't wait till tomorrow. Gonna be awesome!

Danny waited till Steve fell asleep in bed next to him and looked at his messages. When he saw the texts, he felt sick. He didn't look at who sent the message to Steve-he just knew what they said. He laid back in bed and felt the sting of the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He thought Steve was actually cheating on him. How? More to the point, WHO?

The next morning, Danny was long gone from the house. Steve looked everywhere and when he found the note on the fridge: 'Gone for a drive up to the North Shore. Back by lunch. I love you, Danny.' he sighed. He called Grace. "Danno went up to the North Shore. Can you call him and get him to come back home, Grace? He will be so happy when he sees the surprise we set up for him."

Grace dialed her father's cell phone. Danny always answered for Grace, "Hey, Monkey! What's going on?"

Grace cut straight to the chase. "Danno? Can you come home? Uncle Steve misses you and he has something to talk to you about. I'll be there, too. Please come home."

Danny's heart was broken. But, Grace wants him to turn around. He sighed. "Grace, I'm about an hour out from Uncle Steve's place. I need to get gas and then, I'll head home. I should be back in an hour and a half. Danno loves you, Grace."

"I love you too, Danno" Grace replied, automatically. She then texted Steve: 'It's a go. He'll be home in an hour and a half. Can't wait to see Nonna and Poppa!'

Steve went to the hotel and picked up the Williams. He brought them to his house. "Make yourself at home and I'll go get Grace for you. This is gonna be awesome when Danny sees you two."

He went to the Edwards home. Grace was waiting there and had the box Steve had her holding. He opened it and saw the ring he and Grace had picked out the day before Michael and Isabelle flew in. Its inscription read 'Now and Forever Mine-Steve loves Danno.' He closed the box and smiled, "Now, we get ready for Danno to come home."

"Have you asked Nonna and Poppa for permission yet?"

"Gonna do that when we get back to the house, Grace. Wanted to ask all of you at the same time." He drove back to his house and got out. Grace popped out of the car and ran to the house, happily scooped up by her grandparents with love. Steve was grinning at his plan coming together so sweetly.

As they sat on the lanai, Steve told them what he wanted. "So, what I need to ask is if I can marry your son. I love him with everything I have and I want to be with him forever. Can I have your permission, please?"

Isabelle looked at Steve with tears in her eyes. "Oh Steve. We worried so much about how Danny was handling living so far away from his family. Now that we see that he has people here that love him like you and his other partners at your 5-0, we can give you our permission to marry our son."

Grace smiled and hugged Steve. "You really did it. You asked Nonna and Poppa for permission. I love you Uncle Steve!"

Danny pulled into the driveway of the McGarrett house. His eyes were blurred with tears because his heart was breaking over Steve. He walked into the house and headed to the bedroom. He flopped down on the bed as the sobs wracked his body. He wrapped his arms around Steve's pillow, breathing in the scent of his almost-lover and cried his hot tears. Grace saw his car in the driveway and was looking for him. When she found him crying, she crept back down the stairs and ran to Steve.

"Uncle Steve? Danno is upstairs." When he started to head up, she grabbed him and pulled him down to her mouth. She whispered, "Danno is crying-HARD. Someone hurt my daddy bad. Fix him please, Uncle Steve."

Steve took the stairs to his room two at a time. He looked at Danny laying on the bed and saw his shoulders wracking in sobs. He walked to the bed and gently sat down next to Danny. "Danny, I need you to tell me what is making you cry. I would do anything to make you smile at me. Please tell me what is upsetting you. I love you so much."

Danny rolled over and glared at him. "You love me? Who were you texting that you loved last night because, it sure as hell wasn't ME, Steven. At the time you got and sent you those texts, I was in your arms and I was not doing the texting to you. I love you and I think you are cheating on me."

Steve's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Danny, I would never cheat on you. I LOVE you. What part of anything I said or did suggests to you that I lied to you about that?"

Danny grabbed Steve's pants and jerked his hips toward the bed. He jammed his hands into Steve's pockets and, when he found Steve's cell phone, he scrolled his texts looking for the message that set him off. When he found it, he shoved the phone into Steve's face. "This message, Steven. Who is it from? Tell me."

Steve groaned. "Danny, you can see for yourself who it is from if you scan the number. It was Grace. As in your daughter. She was helping me plan a surprise for you. It is waiting for you on the lanai. You do, however, need to get cleaned up before you see it. Go to the bathroom and run some water over your face-you look like a walking disaster."

Danny blinked at the screen and recognized his daughter's cell number. He began to cry fresh tears. Steve groaned again. "Why are you crying again? I love you, you nut. This is real and forever for me. I wanted to do this right so I called out the big guns. You need to clean up and come downstairs when you are ready. Now, move it, Jersey! You're gonna ruin the mood I was trying to create here.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny went into the master bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He grabbed a bottle of water out of Steve's mini fridge and grabbed two aspirin and downed them. He put eye drops in his eyes to calm the swelling down and ran his hand over his hair. He had calmed down significantly by the time he reached the door of the lanai. He was shocked to see his mum and dad talking to Steve and, even more shocked to see his mum hug his SEAL. "Mum, Dad? What are you doing here? How? When? How long?" His questions came fast and furious.

Danny's mum answered him. "Danny. It is so good to see you! I have missed my oldest son. You look tired. Are you getting enough sleep? We came to see you, Grace and your Steve. He paid for our plane tickets and for our hotel. We are here for ten days and we got here yesterday. I love that we surprised you. Grace knew about this. She helped Steve plan the whole thing. He wanted to do things properly. Yes, we know he loves you. What I want to know is do you love him?"

Danny looked from his mother to his father and then to Steve and smiled a small smile. "Yeah, Mum. I love him. He is everything I could have ever asked for in someone I love. He loves our Grace. She and I are a package deal and he loves both of us."

Michael smiled and said, "Someone who loves both of you is all your mum and I could ever wish for you. I am proud of the life you have here, Danny." Danny hugged his father and felt tears coming again as he turned to Steve.

Steve walked to Danny and took his hand. He got down on one knee and said, "Danny, you make my life complete. I love your smile, I love your voice, I love your silly ties. I would love for you to marry me and make me the happiest man on this island. I asked your parents to come and watch this because I asked your folks' permission to marry you first. Grace, too. I wanted their approval before I give you this ring and my promise to love you forever. So, Danny Williams, will you marry me?"

Danny finally saw the ring Steve had in his shaking hands. He dropped to his knees and saw the tears glistening in Steve's eyes. He reached out and cupped his face in his hands and kissed Steve softly on the lips. "Yes, you big goof. I'll marry you. I am sorry about earlier. I am an idiot but, I would love to be your idiot. That is, if you'll have me."

Steve took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Danny's ring finger. Grace ran to both of them and threw her arms around them. "Thank you for letting me help you plan the surprise, Uncle Steve. I love you both so much!"

Danny felt like he was on an emotional roller coaster. He woke up broken hearted and came home a wreck determined to end things with Steve and now, he was engaged to his own personal SEAL and more in love than he thought was possible. He was exhausted. But, he had to know the answers to a few questions. "Um, Grace? Why were you in on this? What did you say to get your Nonna and Poppa on a plane to see us? How long did you have this planned? And, Steve? You used my child to plan your surprise? How did you keep me in the dark?"

Grace laughed and slid off her Poppa's knee. She walked over to Danny and hugged him. "Danno, it was easy. I know I shouldn't tell white lies because all lies are bad but, I sort of said that you were sick and you needed them here. It worked! They came. When Uncle Steve explained what the real reason was that they were here, they forgave us for lying. We planned all of this last week. Uncle Steve loves you, Danno. Can you forgive us?"

Danny hugged his daughter back and said, "You're right. Lies are bad-even white ones. Did Uncle Steve teach you about 'white lies'? I won't punish you for this but, if you lie again, you will be grounded, understood?" Turning to Steve he groaned and said, "Well, you big Neanderthal? What have you got to say for yourself?"

Steve had the good grace to look a bit guilty under Danny's stern gaze. "Well, Danny. Um, it's like this: I needed to ask for permission to marry you because I am nothing if I'm not a traditionalist. I wanted to get their approval-theirs and Grace's because they are the three most important people in your whole life. I was thinking about how I could smuggle them onto the Island without you knowing and I asked Grace for help. She is razor-sharp smart. She told me she had it in the bag. Her words, Danno. And, it worked. She got them here. I wanted them to see me propose to you and see that I love you. Can you forgive me for breaking Rule One? I am sorry."

Danny was touched by Steve's words but, he still needed to be stern with him because he taught Grace about white lies and he, himself had lied to Danny. "OK, you get the same deal as Grace. I won't punish you for this but, never lie to me again or, I will ground you. And, your grounding will be-well, let's just hope we never have to go there, OK?"

Steve smiled and said, "OK, Danno. I promise no more lies. Can we please celebrate our engagement, now? I even bought a chocolate cake and got Strawberry Waffle Cone ice cream for you."

Isabelle smiled and said, "OK, lectures over. Grace and Steve won't lie to you again, Danny. Now, let me really look at you. You had your appendix out? What happened? Are you OK now, really?"

Danny sighed as he finally relaxed after all that he had put himself through during the day. The anchor that was around his neck fell away. "Yeah, Mum. I am doing much better, now. Steve took care of me from the moment I was released from the hospital. He moved me and Grace in here that night and I am happy and safe now, for the first time since I left Jersey."

Steve told Michael and Isabelle to take his truck for the week and tour the island. He gave them the keys and asked them to take Grace home to Rachel's when they left. When everyone was gone, he turned to Danny and reached for his hand. They walked upstairs to the bedroom and Steve said, "Strip."

Danny slowly stripped his clothes off and, when he was naked, Steve said, "Get on our bed. We need to talk." Steve stripped his clothes off as climbed on the bed and lay next to Danny. After a few minutes, he rolled over to face Danny and said, "You know, I can sort of see where you would have thought I was cheating on you but, you know me, right? I could NEVER ever cheat on you. I meant what I said on Saturday night-you are my endgame. I love every little weird thing about you. But, seeing you crying earlier made me promise myself I would never make you cry like that again. Can you please forgive me?"

"I love you. You are my endgame, too." Danny took Steve into his arms and rocked him until Steve fell asleep and stayed awake stroking his hair and thinking about his life. Rachel was an accident that lasted in his life for four years. She was too uptight for him. He thought she could be his soul mate. Now, he knew that was Steve in his world. He also knew that, because she was so uptight, she may not be able to deal with his and Steve's relationship. He may have to gear up for a fight over Grace and that terrified him but, he had Steve and 5-0 on his side now-he was NOT alone anymore in his struggle to see his daughter.

When the morning came, Steve woke in Danny's arms and kissed the first part of Danny he could reach with his mouth which was his shoulder. He tried to move but Danny banded his arms around Steve and murmured, "He's mine and you can't take him from me." He looked at Danny's face and could see he was having a nightmare. He now tried to use a bit of strength to pull out of Danny's grasp. "Danny? Come on, Jersey. Wake up for me. I'm here and I love you so much. Wake up for me, Danno!"

Danny woke up with a start. He reached out for Steve and fell so easily into his arms. He kissed Steve hard and dirty on the mouth and trailed his lips down over his jaw to his neck and across his chest. His hands moved down over Steve's stomach to his rock hard erection. He gently stroked him a few times and said, "You are all mine, Steven. I need to make love to you. Please let me be in control. If things get weird, we can stop, OK?"

Steve was so in control of every aspect of his life outside the bedroom that all he had to do was look into Danny's bluer than blue eyes and, he gave in to that simple request with a subtle nod of his dark head. Danny smiled and kissed Steve. "I have been checking into this-I want to try some things I saw and, if we like them, we can try them again."

Danny got out of the bed and went to the special drawer in his dresser that he had hidden the stuff he needed in order to make love to Steve. Steve was curious. "What's in the bag, Danny?"

Danny was blushing as he took the lube and the condoms out and laid them on the bed. He also brought out the pillows and said, "Like I said, I've been checking into this. Trust me-we need these things to do what I have been dreaming about for as long as I've been in love with you."

First thing he did was settle Steve against the pillows. He placed one of the new pillows under Steve's lower back and smiled as it caused his legs to naturally spread open for his view. Made Steve look so wanton and downright sexy in Danny's mind. Steve was curious about the pillow until he saw the absolute look of lust in Danny's blue eyes which were just about blown wide open and fixed on Steve.

Danny softly slid his fingertips over Steve's hips. Steve moaned his name and that spurred Danny to slid his hands between Steve's thighs and move his legs even further apart, showing his perineum and the puckered skin behind it to all of its glory. Danny ghosted his fingers over that newly bared skin and Steve moaned in pure pleasure. "Danno? What are you doing to me? I want you so much I ache for your touch."

Danny opened the lube and put some on his fingers, coating them liberally. "Trust me, Steven. I promise, if this hurts you in any way, I'll stop. Just trust me, this is how all the fun stuff starts." He added some extra lube to the cleft in Steve's butt and slid his index finger into Steve slowly so he could adjust to both the intrusion and the size of his finger. He arched under Danny's hand and moaned his approval. Danny pulled his finger out and slid two fingers in, causing Steve to moan even more wantonly at his Jersey Man.

Danny finally slid his ring finger into Steve and began to flex his fingers to stretch the muscle and widen out the opening. When he brushed against Steve's prostate, he arched off the bed and shuddered, "Oh, Danno. That's the spot!" Danny slid his fingers out causing Steve to moan their loss. He lined up his cock and said, "If this hurts, tell me please, Steve because I never want to hurt you doing this." He slid himself into Steve and both men moaned each other's names as they joined. Danny was waiting for Steve to adjust to his size inside him when Steve said, "Danny? I know when you have sex, you're supposed to move. Please move, I can take it!"

When Danny moved in and out of Steve, he kept hitting his prostate on every other thrust, making Steve gasp out Danny's name as he felt himself curling up and about to come. With a shiver and a long drawn out "Dannnnnno!", Steve came and shot thick ropes across his stomach and chest as he felt Danny tensing up and then exploding inside him as well. When they both came back to their senses, Danny pulled out of Steve and Steve curled up into Danny's chest, breathing heavily as he calmed down and snuggled into Danny's chest, nuzzling into the thick hair and gasping to regulate his breathing.

"That was…that was SO intense! Not to sound like a total virgin here but, I am glad my first time with a guy was with you, Danno. That was the best!"

Danny was still processing everything that he had just done and was overwhelmed at the level of trust and feelings of love he was experiencing. He curled into Steve's arms and fell asleep soon after, his little snores making Steve smile as he joined him in slumber.

The next morning came too fast. Steve was curled into Danny and woke up to his face in a thick, soft smattering of chest hair. He was still smiling at what they had done the previous night. That level of intimacy was what he was craving for his whole life and now that Danny had shown him the way, he wanted to reciprocate but, he was afraid of hurting Danny. Practically every woman Steve had ever been with had told him that he was too big and couldn't fit inside them the way he wanted to to have sex properly. Now, with Danny, he did not want his length to scare or hurt his Jersey Man. His phone rang a familiar ringtone-shit-Catherine!

"Um, hi Cath. How are you doing?"

Danny cracked his eyes open, not wanting to listen in but, not in any shape to move, could not help himself. He heard both sides of the conversation.

"Hello there, Commander. How are you doing? Can you make a trip out to Rainbow for some loco moco and me? I've missed you."

"Cath? Um, sorry but, no can do on breakfast. I have company here at the house, you know. Danny and his daughter, Grace, have um, moved in here. I can't leave them."

"Can't or won't, Steve? I know you have a soft spot for Danny and who doesn't love Grace? Come on out to see me, huh? I'll make your morning for you like old times…"

"Cath, you don't get it. I resigned my commission with the Navy back when Danno had his appendix removed last month. I realized I couldn't leave him alone because I fell in love with him. He is in my bed right now asleep in my arms and I am not leaving him for you or anyone else, does that make it crystal clear for you?"

"You resigned your commission? For Danny? And, you're in love with him? HIM of all people? Steve, I thought you and I had something special and now, I find out I was only a place holder for Danny of all people?! That is repulsive! He is a guy, for God's sake! Not even a cute one. You LOVE him?"

Steve went from apprehensive to angry in 2.2 seconds. "Cath. He is in my life and my bed because he never judged me negatively ever. No one gets me like he does. When he almost died last month, it was a wake up call for me. I knew I loved him and I had to show him how much I loved him. He is worth everything to me. He is my sun and my moon. I think he is gorgeous and yes, worth resigning from the Navy for. I would do everything in my power to protect him and I can honestly say I have never loved someone the way I love Danny. Now this conversation is over because I have a sleeping Danny in my arms-why would I need anyone else? Buh bye." He hung up and exhaled, hoping Danny was still asleep.

"Um, Steve? Sorry, babe, but I heard that whole conversation and I gotta say, I love you more today than I did yesterday and I cannot believe her! What is her problem with me? The way she talked it was like I planned to fall in love with you and steal you away from her! I would have never acted on my feelings for you if you had not caught me at your door trying to leave here after pouring out my heart to you."

"Danno, stop. I have absolutely NO intention of talking to her again. She is a part of my past and, as such, should stay there. You, my sexy Jersey Man, are my fiancée and the love I was searching for all of my life. Why would I need anyone else? You fill all of the holes in my heart and that is your gift to my soul. You are my salvation. Should I continue?"

Danny banded his arms around Steve and sighed. "No, but if you must…." When Steve smiled into his chest, Danny said, "We are a sticky sweaty mess here and I think a shower is in order for both of us. Now, you have a huge shower with a rainmaker shower head and two detachable shower heads. I say we go and make use of that and have some fun, too. Up for that mission, oh great fiancée of mine?"

Steve and Danny rolled out of bed and hit the shower. When the water was at the best temperature, they stepped in and immediately grabbed the detachable shower heads and soaked each other in pure joy. Danny put his away first and set about drowning a scrunchy sponge in shower gel and washing down Steve's body. He lightly scrubbed his back, shoulders, butt and legs and then, turned him around and washed his chest and legs with the rough scrunch rinsing him off under the rainmaker shower head. Then, he took a washcloth and squirted shower gel into it and washed his now half erect cock and balls gently so as not to hurt his SEAL. What he didn't count on was that his merely touching him was arousing him more than cleaning him.

Steve moaned and said, "Hold that thought, Danno." Steve gracefully left the shower, wrapped a towel around himself and went to the bedroom. He came back in to see Danno washing his hair and that sight enough was all Steve needed to come back into the stall with the lube in his hands and press Danny into the stall wall with a steamy kiss.

Danny's breath caught in his throat as Steve coated his fingers in lube and slid his hand between Danny's legs and his fingers inside him, making his gasp, "Steve! Are you sure? Once you do this, there is no taking it back."

Steve rolled his eyes and coated his erection stroking himself to full hardness before sliding himself into Danny slowly, trying to get him adjusted to his size. He only moved when Danny slid more of Steve into him and, when Steve nudged Danny's prostate, Danny said, "Again!" breathlessly. Moving inside Danny was amazing but, all too soon, his orgasm came and took over, making him come way too soon in his mind. Danny was struggling with his own rock hard erection and, when Steve realized it, he spun Danny around to face him and kissed him hard and dirty and then, dropped to his knees and took Danny into his mouth, sucking on the pre-come like it was his new addiction. He reached between Danny's legs and gently caressed his balls and growled around him. That possessive growl made Danny's orgasm so powerful, it struck with no warning and shot down Steve's throat hard.

When they had cleaned up they went back into the bedroom and dressed in jeans and tee shirts and made their way to the kitchen to make breakfast for Grace and his parents who were due to stop by from the hotel within the hour. Danny made pancakes and was dropping batter on the griddle when Grace walked into the room. She smiled at her dad and Steve.

"I have a question, Danno."

"Well, ask away, Monkey. You know you can ask me anything."

"Danno, I want to call Uncle Steve Daddy. Is that OK, Danno? I mean, he is gonna be my new Daddy when you get married so, I want to. Is it OK?"

Steve and Danny looked at each other and gasped at the same time. Danny raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Monkey. I think that is fine with me. I love Steve and, yeah, he is going to be a new Dad for you. I think calling him Dad is perfect. Steve? How are you with that?"

Steve's face was wearing a goofy grin that he reserved for when he was genuinely happy which was happening more and more these days since he began his life with Danny and Grace. "I am so honored that you consider me to be like a Dad for you, Grace. I love you and I promise to protect you and Danno with my life forever. Is that OK with you?" He dropped to one knee in front of Grace and looked into her eyes, searching for approval.

Grace regarded Steve with her soft brown eyes and then she launched herself into his arms and said, "I love you, Daddy! I can't wait till you and Danno get married! Where are you going to do the ceremony? In Hawaii or in New Jersey? Can Aunt Kono and Uncle Chin be there?"

"Hang on there, Monkey! Kono and Chin will be there no matter where we get married. Given. But, we can only legally have a Commitment Ceremony in Hawaii or get married in Jersey. Steve, where do you want to do this?"

Just then, Isabelle and Michael walked in and heard the tail end of the conversation. Isabelle chimed in. "You can have the wedding in Jersey with your family, Danny. Of course, Kono and Chin are invited. We have enough guest rooms to accommodate you, Steve, Chin, Kono and Max. Of course, Grace, too. Can you all get a week off in July?"

Steve looked at his kitchen calendar. It was February. Four months to plan a wedding, long distance from Hawaii to New Jersey? He looked at his new family and said, "Um, I think we can get 5-0 shut down for ten days then. Say the 22nd to arrive there, the 24th for the ceremony, and a week for a honeymoon and then, home by the 1st of August since Grace starts school August 3rd and needs a couple of days to catch up to the time difference? Does that work for you all?"

"We need to call Aunt Kono, Uncle Chin and Max to get them to come to Jersey with us! This is gonna be amazing! Wicked cool!" Grace was already on her cell phone to Aunt Kono and Uncle Chin and told them to call Max and tell him because of the time for the wedding being in four months! Grace became a ball of charged energy, running around the kitchen happily hugging everyone there.

Sunday rolled around and, since it was February vacation, Danny got to keep Grace from Wednesday on and she had to go home to Rachel's for a couple of days. Danny decided that was the best time to ask for Grace for those ten days.

"Danny, if you are going back to New Jersey to see your parents, that is fine. You can take Grace for the time you're asking for-no problem." Rachel was being very agreeable because she wanted to show good faith to Danny since he did help her and Stan with the birth of baby boy, Charles. "What are you planning while you are there?"

Danny took a deep breath. "Um, Steve and I are together. You knew that much, right?" When Rachel nodded, he continued, "He proposed to me and we are getting married when we go to Jersey. That's why we want to bring Grace with us. Can we still take her with us?"

Rachel sighed. "Do you love him?"

"Yeah, Rach. I love him very much. This is it for me."

Rachel smiled and hugged Danny. "As long as you are happy and in love, I am happy for you. You deserve to be loved, too. Yes, of course Grace can go to New Jersey with you and Steve. I think he will be a very good influence on our daughter. Perhaps, when you are home from this trip, we can re-visit the custody agreement so you can have Grace six months out of the year and we get her for the rest with weekend visits on both sides. Neither of us would have to pay child support and we get to truly share our little girl. Is that something you would want to do?"

Danny was floored. He never expected Rachel to be so accommodating. It was amazing! "Yes, Rach. I would love to make that kind of arrangement with you. But, I think we have to add a provision that states if you have to leave Hawaii, she has to stay in school here until she graduates so we don't rip her out of a school again. I have roots here and I won't be able to leave as easily as I did the last time. Neither can she. Agreed?"

"Of course, Danny. Grace and Charles are the most important people in my life. I will do what it takes to keep them both happy and safe. If that means working the custody agreement we have to word that way, that is workable. I will have my lawyer contact yours and we can have it hammered out before you leave for New Jersey if all goes smoothly."

Danny headed back to Steve's feeling like he was flying. He was so happy, he felt like he could burst from joy. He pulled into the driveway and walked around to the back of the house. He saw his parents, Kono, Chin and Steve on the lanai and smiled. His ohana all together and smiling. Steve looked up and said, "Danny, how was dropping off Grace? Are you OK?"

"Rachel wants to change the custody agreement so I can have Grace six months out of the year and I won't have to pay child support any more. She also is going to word it so Grace stays here even if Stan gets a job he has to move for. She will not leave Hawaii until she wants to! I have everything I could ever dream for. I have my Grace, I have a wicked ohana and I have you, my own personal Super SEAL. My life is full of happiness." He hugged Steve and rested his head on Steve's shoulder, sighing.

Kono smiled and said, "Brah, we are doing a wedding in New Jersey? In July? How far are you from the beach?"

Danny pulled Kono into a hug with his free arm. "Yes, Kono. A trip to Jersey for all of us-Grace included. Yes, in July. We are three blocks from the beach and NO WAY is it all like it was portrayed in 'The Jersey Shore' show. SO wrong on so many levels!"

That earned a laugh from everyone sitting. Kono pulled out a bridal book and said, "Basically, we need to look at everything for the groom, huh? No brides here! Is the ceremony going to be at a place or at your parents' home? We should talk colors and if you want flowers or not. No bride means no expensive bridal type bouquets here. Cuts down on expenses, bosses."

Danny smiled at Steve who looked a bit shell shocked at the list of things she just spewed out. "Um, Kono? Can we table this list for tonight? We just got engaged YESTERDAY. I want a bit of time with my SEAL to get adjusted to that before diving in head first to planning a wedding ceremony with my Best Woman and Steve's Best Man, OK?"

Steve nodded and said, "I think dinner is on tap for tonight and tomorrow is time enough to start the wedding plans. Kono, Belle and Danny can plan it all out. I will help where I can but, since Danny was married once before, he is the expert here. I am clueless and I will be the first to admit that freely."

Chin went to the refrigerator and got the steaks, potatoes and pineapple out for the grill and Steve set about starting the fire so they could get food going. Belle and Kono were chatting about the plans and preparing a salad. Michael and Danny went to the shoreline and stared out into the waves.

"Danny, are you really happy with all this tornado of activity your lives will be for the next four months? Planning a wedding is a nightmare. I'm so glad your Mum and I got it right the first time. You and Steve are making this your last wedding, right?"

"Yeah, Dad, this is my last time with weddings. I love Steve so much. He is right-I know more about the stresses and the shit that can hit the fan if things are messed with. Kono is right, too. There is no bride so, we will not have to worry about a bridezilla like we had with Rachel. That last month before the ceremony was an absolute freaking nightmare!"

Steve came out and heard the last bit of that conversation. He smiled at how intent Danny was on making things easy and fun. He loved his Jersey Man so much. "Danny, dinner is almost ready. Come on and sit down at the table. You too, sir."

Isabelle grabbed Steve's hands and said, "You, my dear boy are going to be our son in law in four months. You have parents now. We want you to call us Mum and Dad, please. We love that you love our son so much."

Steve swallowed hard at the unexpected well of emotion her words tapped into in his heart. "I am honored to call you Mum and Dad. Thank you."

When everyone had gone home for the night, Steve and Danny made their way upstairs and got ready for bed. Steve jumped into the shower and soaped up his front. "Danno? Could you come in here and wash my back for me?"

Danny laughed and stripped his clothes off. He stepped into the spray and said, "How did I get so lucky in the Husband Lottery as to land me a SEAL? You just ooze sex, you know that, right?"

Steve laughed until Danny laid his hands on Steve's back and the laughter turned into moans of pleasure. "Danno, you know exactly how to touch me. This is one of the many reasons why I love and adore you."

When they got out of the shower, Danny and Steve put on pajama pants and crawled into bed after a long day at Headquarters. Steve sighed. "I love you because you are my perfection. I would be content to lay here in your arms forever but, we would miss too many things to do that."

Danny fell asleep happy and satisfied. He felt complete and safe in a relationship for the first time since his first girlfriend back in seventh grade. Amanda Crowley moved away but, she never cheated and she told him she loved him first. That was huge in his life. Steve told him he loved Danny every chance he got and that made Danny feel like he could fly. Just pure happiness, right there.

Steve's birthday was in March and Danny wanted to try once again to surprise his big ol goof. It never worked because he was sneaky and always figured out his surprises well before his actual birthday. Danny was casting around, thinking about how to pull off a surprise his goof when it hit him: nonchalance! Make him think he has something cooked up and hit him with something COMPLETELY different on the day. Oh and he knew just who he had to enlist to be just that snarky: Kono!

Danny found a lead in their newest case. A smuggling ring was trying to smuggle Hawaiian artifacts out to Japan and Danny found the money trail. Kono walked by his office when he said, "Yes!" She poked her head in and Danny said, "Where are Chin and Steve? I found a lead on the smugglers. We can't wait on them. Wanna go with?"

She jumped at the chance. "Do we have the Camaro?" Danny nodded. "Oh, I am so IN! Let's hit it, brah!"

Danny thought Kono would make the perfect partner in crime for his surprise present for Steve. She was totally on board with the surprise and knew where to hide the present-her place. It was perfect-Steve never visited her home and Danny had a great excuse to visit there twice a week-Grace's surfing lessons. It would be the perfect solution.

They raced out to the address and, on the way, they followed proper police procedure and called in for back up. The police arrived at the same time Danny and Kono did and the raid went down like clockwork. Danny and Kono busted the smugglers just as they were about to ship out a museum's worth of Hawaiian art, costing millions of dollars. It was awesome! When they got back to 5-0, Chin and Steve were there and in a bit of shock at the junior members of their team being so brave!

Danny walked in with him arm around Kono, laughing. "Did you see the look on that guy's face? He had no clue that charging food to the same address for a week straight and then not for three days and doing it again would raise a red flag with 5-0! It was classic how we went in and busted em! I loved it, Kono! You rock!"

Kono hugged Danny in front of Steve and Chin and said, "We make a great team. Wonder if Bossman would lend me you more often! When we stumbled into that warehouse, kissing and 'looking for a place to have mind-blowing sex' it was reckless, crazy, and insane but they never saw our guns and that was, in your words, 'wicked mint'!"

Danny grinned. "Well, we did make it look convincing. Sorry about the hickey, Kono. We went for authentic a bit too hard."

"Well, now. I see what Steve loves about your kisses. You kiss like a porn star. Hot and dirty!"

When Kono and Danny finally looked up, they saw two things: Chin in shock and Steve looking sick. Danny said, "Um, hi guys. We got the smugglers red-handed. Sorry you weren't there to see it go down. We did, however, call for back up and had four HPD cruisers there. The bust was golden!"

Steve seethed in jealousy. "Danny, my office. NOW!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kono tried to calm down the SEAL. "Steve, it was nothing. We know you two are an item. We had to convince the smugglers we were looking for a private place to make out and when we had them all focused on us, HPD did their thing and-WHAMO!-we got em all!"

Steve stormed into his office, half dragging Danny by the elbow. "What the hell was that? You gave her a hickey…a HICKEY?! Just why, Danny? Why?"

Danny was confused. He used the kissing to cover so the HPD could get into position for the bust. "Steve, you know nothing happened with Kono. She is so NOT my type. No, my type is in a six-foot tall, genuine U.S. Navy Reservist with brown hair and hazel eyes, with a body made for both work and play and in case you missed it, that is YOU, babe. So NOT Kono, got me?"

"Danno, you missed Chin and I coming in by only five minutes. You couldn't wait for five little minutes for us to come back? I can't believe your best plan was to make out with Kono. You couldn't have used stun flash grenades or something to draw the crooks out other than to neck with Kono? And, you left her a hickey? What was that all about? A going away present?"

Danny loved that Steve was so jealous but, he could not understand why. "Steven, it was harmless. Kono knows I love and am in love with you. You, my big goof have nothing to worry about. If it had been you and Kono necking, I would not have made this much of a fuss. Why? Because, I trust you and our love. I think you would have handled this all Neanderthal and bomb the place but, Kono and I aren't like you-we used our talents and got the job done with no fatalities! I thought you would have been happy with how we got the job done-with back up, mind you and no one in body bags."

Steve frowned a bit but, he grudgingly understood that Danny was the finesse in their relationship and he was the brawn. "Danny, I hardly think Kono would have had as much fun kissing me as she had kissing you. You two have chemistry. Her and I-nope can't see me necking with her-let alone presenting her with a hickey."

Danny slid around Steve's desk and dropped into his lap. He ran his fingers through Steve's inch long hair and curved around the back of his neck. He kissed Steve softly and licked his lips asking for entrance. Steve reluctantly gave in and let Danny do his thing and kiss him breathless. "Now, if I were kissing YOU at that bust instead of Kono, I would have done a few things differently." He whispered several naughty things into Steve's ear, making him blush with wonder. "Am I forgiven, Steven?"

Steve sighed and said, "Kono is not mine-YOU, however, ARE. I love you and trust you. You are my whole world in and out of work. I just wish I had been there to help with the bust." He pouted and kicked at his desk for emphasis.

Danny thought Steve was being totally adorable. He kissed Steve again and smiled when he did. "I love you. You are mine, too. I see your side of the discussion and I will try to get ahold of you next time there is a break in a case, deal?" he offered his hand to Steve.

Steve pulled him into a long lingering kiss. "That is how we settle deals, Danno. No handshakes for us, Jersey."

Chin had cornered Kono in her office and she said, "Brah! Chill it. Danny may kiss like a porn star but, I know his heart is always with Steve. No worries. And, the hickey was a bit of an accident. I leaned into his mouth and tickled him a bit too hard-he bit me on the neck-it was harmless. You boys should have seen Danny and I-we startled them and then when we busted them, it was poetry in motion. They never saw our guns and when they did, they were so surprised they had no chance to reach for their own. It was a textbook takedown."

Chin smiled at his younger cousin's enthusiastic telling of the bust but, then he sobered, "Danny and you kissing was enough for Steve to yank Danny into his office. I hope Steve and Danny are still talking when that door opens, for your sake, cuz. You are the Best Woman for the wedding. You are supposed to protect Danny-NOT kiss the stuffing out of him!"

She was about to say something to that end but, Danny opened Steve's office door and Kono watched him walk to his office. She poked her head in and asked, "Um, Danny? Everything OK with the Bossman?"

Danny smiled and said, "Yeah. He is upset about your hickey but, he is still going to marry me. I know how committed he is to me and that is a good thing. We can stash Steve's party stuff at your place and make it work. He'll never suspect a thing."

Steve came out of his office and smirked. Danny smirked back at him. 'Oh, they are fine.' Kono sighed inwardly. She was afraid their 'brilliant' idea had screwed up Steve and Danny's relationship. Kono was relieved. Steve turned to her and said, "Nice work on the bust of the smugglers, Kono. Next time, no kissing my fiancée, please? His lips are only made to kiss two people-Grace and me. Understood?" Kono nodded and smiled at the pair of them.

Danny said, "Now, it's time for the Best Woman and her groom to write reports and time for the Best Man and his groom to shop for rings. Let's get to it!"

Chin and Steve headed to the jewelers. Ring shopping would be a breeze since Steve knew Danny and his style-simple and elegant. Steve knew what he wanted the inscription to say: Together at last-SM & DW. It would be perfect.

Danny and Kono worked on the reports long enough to see them leave and when Steve and Chin were gone, they pulled up websites and began to look for the perfect gift for Steve's birthday. They knew from trying in years past, it was insanely hard to surprise Steve with a gift for anything-be it birthday or Christmas. He always knew what he was getting and 'acted' surprised every time but, in the end, he KNEW. Danny looked at Steve's favorite bands and saw that Journey was performing a concert at the Honolulu Bowl on the night after Steve's birthday. He and Kono used Kamekona's connections and got two front row tickets and backstage passes to the concert for Steve's gift. It was perfect. Danny used cash to pay for the tickets from his stash-lunch money he said he was using that he had saved up for the gift. He had $500.00 saved. Used $200.00 of the money to score the tickets-the rest he reasoned could be for souvenirs. It was a great idea.

When the tickets arrived later that evening at Kamekona's shrimp truck, he picked them up and gave them to Kono to stash in her home. He swung by her place on his way home to Steve and dropped off the envelope. She smiled and said, "He will never know what you got for him this year. We pulled off the perfect gift!"

When he got home to Steve at 7:00 that night, Steve was watching a Disney movie with Grace-Cinderella. Grace saw him and said, "Danno, Dad looks like the Prince in this movie!"

Danny said, "Grace, that would make me his Cinderella and I am not Cinderella!" huffing a bit at the mental comparison he swore both Steve and Grace were making right then.

Steve smirked and said, "I would always find you even if you dressed in rags. I love my Cinderfella!"

Steve ducked the pillow thrown at his head and laughed. Danny said, "I am no one's Cinderfella. I am my own Prince Charming, I'll have you know. Just because the Disney Princes are all brunette does not mean I am not a prince!"

Grace smiled and said, "Danno, you are always my hero. That should be enough forever!" as she hugged her father and stopped his rant cold in its tracks. She kissed him soundly on the cheek and headed for bed. "I love you, Daddy. I love you, Danno! You are both my princes and you always save the day! Good night!"

Steve smiled at Danny and said, "That little thing today with Kono-it is in the past, OK? I want to concentrate on the here, " as he kissed Danny's neck and smiled into his skin, "and the now." He curved his hand around Danny's neck and brought their lips together for a smoldering hot kiss, leaving Danny completely wanting.

Danny moaned at the pair of demanding lips and hands. He turned into Steve's embrace and said, "We need to move this to the bedroom so Grace doesn't see. Take me to bed, Steven."

Steve walked Danny upstairs to the bedroom and both of them got undressed and slid into bed. They snuggled into each other and kissed. They murmured sweet nothings and caressed each other until they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

When Danny woke up the next morning, he was alone in the bed, customary as Steve swam and ran in the early morning. He showered and got dressed for work and made lunches for him and Steve to take into work. Grace was ready to go to her friend's house because Susan and her mum had asked to take Grace to the Honolulu Zoo and she wanted to go. Danny gave her five $20.00 bills and said, "Spend this wisely and have a great day, OK, Monkey? Danno and Daddy love you very much."

Steve came back in and saw Grace gearing up to leave with Susan and her mother and just for 'extras', slipped Grace an extra $40.00 whispering, "If you see something you really like, get it with this, OK., Gracie?" She nodded and giggled, "OK, Daddy." kissing him on the cheek and running out to meet her friend.

Danny smiled and said, "She is a responsible kid. She asked me if she could get you a birthday gift with any money she has left. She asked me what you liked and I said you like guns and our family and that was about it. She is thinking. I wonder what she will come up with for you. She is very creative with her gift giving. Surprises me all the time."

Steve just grinned. "You should just show me what you're getting me, Danny. I am never surprised. I always know what you, Kono and Chin get me every year. Grace will tell me what you got me and I will act surprised. She and I have run this op on you guys every year. It works like a charm."

Danny made a mental note to NOT tell Grace about Steve's gift this year. Texted Kono to tell her not to mention it to Grace, either. Now that he knew Grace was his spy, he would arrange a decoy surprise and tell her about it so the real surprise could still be a surprise. 'Try wrapping your mind around THAT, McGarrett!' he thought to himself, snarkily.

Danny called Kamekona and explained this plan to him five times before he got it and said, "Now, we need a decoy. I am thinking a party we tell Grace about so he will show up and act surprised. He'll never know what his real gift is until I get him to Honolulu, OK?"

Kamekona scratched his head and thought to himself, 'Silly Haoles and their crazy plans.' "OK, Haole! Whatever you say."

Danny planned to keep Steve at Headquarters for the day working on cold cases while Chin, Kono, Kamekona, Max, and Grace decorated the house and got the cake, shave ice trolley (thanks, Kamekona!), and the gifts to the lanai. Steve got a text from Grace saying 'Party at your house. They are planning a surprise. Act surprised, Daddy. Love you!'

Steve grinned. 'They never learn. Got to love my Ohana!'

Steve and Danny pulled into the house in the Camaro and walked into the house. Danny waited till Steve got to the lanai and everyone yelled "Surprise!" to catch Steve's reaction and smiled. 'Grace texted him.' Danny thought. 'She is his ultimate spy…he'll never see his real present coming and boy, he'll be surprised!'

Steve saw the pile of gifts and he was very touched as he was every year because his ohana remembered his birthday and had thought to give him presents. He acted surprised when Kono gave him a copy of the latest Journey CD, 'Revelation'. He smiled and said, "Thanks, Kono! I love their music." Max gave Steve a personal gift certificate for treatment for any injuries he may suffer in the line of duty good for the next year. Max figured Steve hated hospitals and he was a doctor so, he could field treat any minor injuries that may pop up with no hospital visits. Steve grinned and said, "Thanks, Max. This may prove to be the most useful gift I get all night!" Chin gave him a box of arrows for his crossbow and a slip with an IOU for wild boar hunting on the North Shore. "Chin, this is great. I'd love to go out and get us some wild boar!" Kamekona gave him a gift certificate for ten free lunches at his shrimp truck. "As usual, Kamekona gives the gift of food. I love it!" Grace gave him a picture of herself and Danny framed in a frame with the word 'Family' calligraphied on its base. He swallowed and said in a slightly off-kilter voice, "Thanks, Grace. You are the best daughter any father could wish for. I love my gift and I love you very much." After he got his hug from Grace, he waited for Danny to give him his gift.

Danny was nervous. He knew Steve was not looking for this type of gift from him. He even disguised it in a book so Steve would not know what he was really getting. Steve opened the gift, a history of the Roman Empire, complete with battle strategies. Steve was amazed that Danny would get him something he could put to practical use and he said, "Thanks, Danny. I love my gift." Danny laughed and said, "There is a little something extra in the book if you open it." When Steve opened the cover and saw the envelope inside, he opened it and was shocked to find front row tickets for the upcoming Journey concert at the Honolulu Bowl. "I thought this concert was sold out. How did you score tickets to this, Danno?" He hugged Danny against his chest and whispered in his ear, "Are you coming with me?" When Danny nodded his head, Steve smiled and said, "An overnight trip to Honolulu with my handsome fiancée-how could I resist?"

Danny and Steve drove to Honolulu that afternoon and checked into the Hilton Honolulu Hotel and put their luggage in their room, changed their clothes and went to the venue to find their seats. Danny had held off on the backstage passes until they got to the Bowl. When they went to the stage door, Steve was confused until Danny put his backstage pass around his neck on the pebble chain. Steve's eyes got huge as he marveled at his Jersey Man and what he had done for him. Steve got to meet Journey and get autographs and they went a step above and got him and Danny swag bags of all the concert souvenirs they sold. It was a great meeting for Steve. Neal Schon was his favorite guitarist and he loved talking about his job at 5-0 with him.

When the concert started, Steve stood behind Danny and held him close when all of the slow songs were sung. When they did 'Kiss Me Softly' Steve was swaying with Danny in his arms and he whispered in Danny's ear, "This is our wedding first dance, huh, Danno? I love you so much." Danny nodded and sighed in Steve's arms, happy that his gift made Steve open up to him in such a loving way.

When they got back to the Hotel, Steve asked again, "How did you score those tickets and the backstage passes without me knowing you did it? I thought I knew what I was getting from everyone at my party but, you managed to surprise me. How?"

Danny chuckled and said, "Kono and Kamekona are really snarky at rustling up concert tickets. Connections, my handsome goof, connections. It's all in who you know and what they can pull off, you know?"

Danny then turned serious for a second and said, "Steve, you have to let the universe show you a few surprises in your life. It keeps things on their edge. Not quite so predictable, you know?" Danny kissed Steve's neck and pulled away from him long enough to pull off his tee shirt and Steve's and, with the skin to skin contact he left a trail of open mouthed kisses over Steve's collar bones and trailed over to his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and suckling, making his goof moan and melt into his embrace.

Steve smiled and toed off his shoes and took his pants and boxers down in a flash. Danny never knew how Steve could get naked so fast but, never complained at the view-Steve was his own private playground and he never got tired of playing on it. Steve soon had Danny naked as well and they spent the evening wrapped up in each other's arms, happy and content.

When they got back to their home, Steve and Danny unpacked and relaxed for a little while before Grace came for her visit. Rachel decided this was the perfect time to discuss the six month split they were talking about doing for after Steve and Danny had their ceremony. She wanted to have it start on January 1st and run till July 1st for her and run the rest of the time for Danny and Steve. That way, she could have Easter and Mother's Day. They could split time during the rest of the holidays. They both sent Grace off with Kono for her surfing lesson and sat down to discuss this with Rachel.

"With Charles being so fussy and Grace not getting much sleep, it would be beneficial to her to spend more time with you and Steve until he settles into a sleep-through-the-night schedule. Will you agree to this, please, Daniel?"

Danny was happy to accept Rachel's proposal. "Whenever you want us to have Grace, we are happy to have her here. This is as much her home as it is ours. We love having her here. You are welcome to leave her here any time."

Steve agreed. "Grace is welcome in our home anytime she wants. She has her own bedroom and she can stay with us whenever you need her to, Rachel. I'll protect her with my life and I promise she will be safe here."

Rachel relaxed and smiled as she knew Grace was in a good place here. "OK, Danny. You and Steve can have Grace for her Spring Vacation as a sort of test run on the new custody agreement. She has a science project due by next Monday and an English project due as well. If you can guide her through both of them and keep her on a regular eating and sleeping schedule, then I will have my lawyer draw up the new agreement to take effect when you two are back from your ceremony. Deal?"

Danny and Steve both said, "Deal!" at the same time.

Grace was called in to discuss the arrangements for her Spring Vacation and she was thrilled to be spending the time with her two dads as she thought of them. She said, "I get the whole week with Danno and Steve? That is so-just so-WICKED!" as she ran back to finish her surfing lesson with Kono. She was breathless, carefree and happy!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, if I owned the rights... Dang CBS because the guys are theirs...

Time from then on flew by. Grace and Kono were deep into the planning of the clothes and the decorations with Danny's mum and Grace's aunts in New Jersey. 'Thank God for Skype!' Danny thought to himself. 'Who knew wedding planning long distance would be so complicated?'

Before they realized it, it was the middle of May already and they were getting their new suits tailored and readied to be sent on ahead to New Jersey. Danny had taken to rising when Steve did to sneak off to Kamekona's cousin's home where she had a lap pool. He was serious about swimming off a few stubborn pounds and being at his very fittest for the wedding. He gave up malasadas and a lot of his favorite sweet treats until the wedding and was eating a lot of salads and lean meats, something Steve approved of whole heartedly.

Danny had taken to hitting the pool four times a week. Never once told Steve where he was going or what he was doing so, when he kept disappearing and coming home tired, Steve followed him one day to see what he was up to.

Danny was getting a tighter six pack and his legs were becoming leaner. He found that, with all the hard swimming he was doing, he had more stamina and could almost outrun the criminals he was chasing on the streets. Steve saw him dive into this pool and heard the unmistakable laughter of Kamekona and a female (FEMALE?!) as Danny swam. He raced her the length of the pool and stopped when she finished ahead of him.

He slapped the water and said, "Now, I know Miko, that you were an Olympic hopeful 12 years ago but, I should be doing better than I am against you, right?"

Miko said, "Danny, quit being so hard on yourself! You have lost inches and you have gained more sexy muscle. Your work ethic is to be commended! Just because you can't beat me doesn't mean that you aren't fast. I bet you could beat anyone on your task force in a straight race in here. You are that good."

Steve could not hide the scoff on his face. He knew he could swim circles around Danny any day of the week. He thought Miko was about 15 years older than Danny and she was hitting on him. Thing that made him smile was that Danny was ignoring her 'hitting on technique'. That made him feel confident in his love for his Jersey Man.

He quickly slipped home and waited for Danny to come home from his 'errand'. Danny arrived a half hour after Steve and was very tired. He said, "I need a nap. Want to join me, Steve? Just for a cuddle and some sleep, though. I'm exhausted!"

Steve climbed the stairs to their room and saw Danny stripping off his clothes and let out a low whistle. "Damn, Danno! What are you up to?"

"Why? Why do you need to know?"

"I just noticed that you look GOOD! I love what you're doing and I think you even look sexier than the first night I saw you naked."

Danny smiled at this comment. "Thanks, Steven. I am trying to get in better shape because my hot fiancée is a SEAL and I want to look good for him on at our wedding ceremony."

Steve grinned. "You don't need to change a thing for me, Danno. I love you as you are."

The next day was a Friday so, Danny invited Kono, Chin and Steve to Miko's house and told them all what he was up to. "I've been swimming here trying to build up my stamina and add some muscle. I was told by my trainer, Miko, that I should be ready to challenge you guys to two lap races and maybe even beat you. You down for a race against me?"

Kono and Chin said at the same time, "We're down for a race!" Kono adding, "Bossman? You down for a race against Danny? Could be fun."

Steve grinned. "Oh, I am so ready for a race against you, Jersey. Bring it on."

The four of them changed into swimming gear and dove into the pool to get acclimated to the water. Then, they lined up at the edge of the pool and readied for the race. Miko said, "Now, this is a two lap race. Try to do a flip turn at the far wall and go for speed! On your mark! Get set! GO!"

They all pushed off the wall and were evenly matched until they came up for air. Danny was doing his best to kick under water hard. Kono, Chin and Danny came up for air at the halfway point in the pool and began the crawl for the far wall. Steve was still under water and not doing the strokes actually made him slower than his teammates. He pushed for the surface and began to catch up fast. Danny made it to the wall and executed the kick turn perfectly and pushed for home at a very good speed with Miko shouting encouragement at him the whole way. She wanted her protégé to win, no doubt about it.

"Come on, Danny! Move those legs. KICK! Paddle! I want to see that butt of yours bouncing in the water!"

Danny was blowing Chin and Kono away but, Steve was gaining speed and in the last 25 meters, he was running neck and neck with Danny. His competitive streak kicked in hardcore and he was cutting through the water making up ground on his lover. Danny hit the finish and saw Steve nail the wall immediately after he did. Danny won. This was unbelievable to him! How did he win this race? Steve was a SEAL!

"How did I win against you, SuperSEAL? You are stronger than I am!"

Steve was actually gasping for breath. "I dunno, Danno. But, I demand a rematch! I think that kickturn was rigged!"

Kono and Chin weren't really racing against Danny and Steve so they weren't too upset to finish third and fourth, respectively. "Chin and I are gonna sit out this rematch. You are on your own, Steve. Think you can beat him again, Danny? I'll bet you $50 that you can take him again."

Chin agreed and said, "I have money on Steve to pull through this time."

Danny grinned and said, "Thanks for the faith in my abilities, Kono. Steve you wanna a rematch? Bring it on!"

They lined up again and Miko sent them on the way. She was impressed with his speed and said, "I've been working with him for four weeks. He has improved every week. I used to be an Olympic hopeful. He can't beat me yet but, he is getting close. Unless Steve has been racing like Danny has been, he will not win. Danny's kickturn is his key to victory. Compact legs and a hell of a push off!"

Danny won again and it was not as close as it was the first time. Danny was excited! He hopped out of the pool and hugged Miko. "That was WICKED! I beat my SEAL in a race! Twice! Thank you for training me! You are the best!"

Kono and Chin loved seeing Danny so happy. It was a rare thing to see Steve beaten in anything and, by Danny-even rarer! Steve slapped the water and said, "How did you do that? We were even till the turn for home and he blew past me like I was dead stopped."

Miko smiled and said, "I taught him how to use his size against anyone taller than him in the pool. His shorter legs give him an explosion of speed off the wall. You cannot compete against his legs. He is gorgeous in the water." Steve gasped and sputtered. "Oh, relax, Steve. He loves you. I just showed him how to swim stronger in a pool. I think you have him beat in the ocean. After all, you are a SEAL. You don't do rescues in a pool-those are in open water!"

Chin gave Kono her $50. She, in turn, gave it to Danny and said, "Take Steve out to dinner and make up this loss to him. He looks shocked that he lost to you."

On the drive home, Steve was not angry that he lost. He was impressed with Danny's swimming and how hard he worked to get stronger and faster. And, he had to admit, he was looking at Danny's butt as he was swimming in the next lane and wanted to reach out and yank his trunks down. But, he couldn't admit that to ANYONE! "Danno, let's go out for dinner. Since you just got $50, let's go to that new steak place on the North Shore, your treat." He flashed that clothes-dropping smile of his that worked on anyone in sight of it most of the time.

Danny just flashed him his sexiest smile in return. He knew that smile was his signal to Steve that he loved him and wanted him. "Anything you want, Steve. I can't believe I beat you in a lap race. You should've won, easy. Were you distracted by anything?"

Steve looked at his feet. He sighed and mumbled, "Yourasswastoohot."

Danny said, "Come again, SEAL?"

Steve smirked and said, "Your ass was too hot. I was looking at it as it went by and I lost. I'm not upset. I got to see you swim and your ass is gorgeous in the water, Jersey. I want you so badly right now."

Danny sighed. "Food first and then, we can get a room up on the Shore and have fun afterward, OK?"

"You have a deal, Jersey!"

Dinner on the North Shore was fun and easy. A nice Italian place Danny found when he was out wandering with Grace one day. They have the best Cannoli he has found in Hawaii-limoncello! The best! He offered Steve a taste. "Come on, Super SEAL, you have to admit this tastes amazing!"

Steve tried it and was not impressed. "Danno, this is just OK. I like Tiramisu and biscotti much better than this limoncello cannoli thing."

"Steven! This is my very favorite dessert and you don't like it?! I've tried pineapple upside down cake, pineapple popsicles, and grilled pineapple for you. Honestly, this is way better than any of those things and you don't like it? I'm hurt. I even got the recipe for the limoncello cream so I could surprise Grace by making cannoli for her. You have to eat at least one for me in front of her. Do NOT pull a face when you eat it or Grace will not be the only Williams upset with you…"

Steve said, "Well, maybe if you make it for Grace and you put love into it, I may like it better. It is maybe too sweet for me, I think."

Danny smiled and knew Steve would NEVER let Grace down. He planned to make the cannoli as a special treat for Memorial Day and their big ohana party. They have fireworks all over the island for the day since it remembers the service men and women that gave their lives for the country. He planned to make them as a trial run or two to perfect the recipe for Steve and his family and since Steve was there, he would be the perfect guinea pig for tasting the trials. He had to call his mother and ask her to help him find a cannoli shell maker. She put him in contact with an Italian bakery in her Newark neighborhood and he scored a cannoli maker and a filler so, he was free to experiment.

His first attempt at the cannoli he brought into the office. He did take into account that Steve said they were too sweet at the restaurant so, he cut the sugar in the cannoli cream by a quarter of a cup. He tried the cream and deemed it satisfactory. He made up a couple dozen cannolis and brought them in.

When he arrived in the office, Kono smelled the pastries and said, "Ooh, Danny! What did you make? Can I have one? Please?"

"Where's Steve at? I'd kind of like him to try one of these from the initial trial run."

Steve and Chin came into the bullpen just as Danny asked the question. "Hey, Danno. Whatcha got there?" Steve opened the box and ever so slightly moaned. "Cannoli, huh? This is the first batch? And, you need tasters. Hope these are better than the restaurant ones."

Chin smiled and said, "Danny? You made these? OK, should we have Poison Control on standby? You know, just in case?"

Danny huffed. "You don't know I can cook. You get a pass. Steve KNOWS I can cook. He has to try one and tell me if I did OK or not. If he knows what is good for him, he'll try one for me. If not…."

Kono smirked. "It won't be good for him later!"

Steve glared at her and then, smiled gently at Danny. He took the cannoli and after sniffing it, took a bite and moaned, "Oh, Danny. This is better than the restaurant by far! Not as sickeningly sweet. I think you got it right with this recipe. I think it's a hit."

Danny grinned as Kono took a bite of her own cannoli. "Um, I like it but, could you do them with pineapple? I would love a pineapple flavored one of these!"

Danny fumed a bit. "Well, Kono, I would do something like that IF this was a Hawaiian dish. It's NOT, though. It is ITALIAN. Limoncello is an Italian cream and cannoli are Italian food so, NO I will not do a pineapple cream for cannoli! Sacrilege, I swear it! How could you want to mess up an Italian delicacy like a cannoli with pineapple! You, my friend, have no concept of history, of the effort it takes to make these bits of heaven, of the traditions you stomp on when you even suggest pineapple in my favorite dessert! Steve, back me up on this one, please?"

Steve laughed under his breath. Kono smiled but, she really did want Danny to make her pineapple cannoli. "Kono, it will never happen. Let it go. Danno likes the limoncello. I think it is very good. You did what I suggested and made them with love and knocked back the sugar and made them perfecto. That's right, huh, Danno? Italian for perfect?"

Danny ruffled the back of Steve's hair and said, "Yeah, Steven. You got it correct. Il mio amore, Steve!"

Steve blushed. He was taking Italian lessons with Danny very seriously. He wanted to talk to Danny's Italian relatives and most of them only spoke Italian at home. He loved Danny that much. Danny was trying to learn Pidgin for him so he could talk to native Hawaiians in their language as well so, he could show Steve he loved him that much as well. It was yet another example of how they were meshing their lives and showing their love to their partner.

Kono asked, "So, what's that mean, Steve? Why are you blushing like a girl?"

Steve smirked and said, "Ask Danno." as he ran into his office and shut the door, locking it.

Kono turned to Danny and asked, "Well, Danny? What does il mio amore mean?"

Chin didn't ask. Nope. He looked it up on the Language Translator on the big computer and grinned as he got the translation. "Aw, Danny. That is so romantic? Mind if I use that line on Leilani? She would love that one!"

Danny grinned and said, "Sure, Chin. You can borrow my Smooth Dog line if you want to. Kono, it means 'my love' in Italian. Steve, if you don't have that door unlocked by the time I get to it, you are going to be missing Danno time!"

Steve unlocked his office door and pulled Danny inside, locking it once he was in the frame. He pinned Danny to the door and kissed him hard, wet, and very dirty. "Danno,il mio amore! Grazie! Multo multo grazie!" He nuzzled into Danny's neck and softly moaned. He whispered what he wanted to do to Danny and said, "Can we leave early today? I have to be alone with you!"

Danny smiled and said, "But, Steven, we have to catch bad guys today. That is what we are paid to do. If we did half of what you just whispered in my ear, we would never get that done! It's only Tuesday. We can knock off early on Friday if there are no major cases pending. I promise I am ready, willing and oh, so able to work on that 'To Do List' of yours then. Right now, we have paperwork and chasing down leads to bad guys in the high-end theft case we are working on. You know, the art theft was just the tip of the lava flow. We need to catch the break in artists now."

Meanwhile, in Honolulu, a pair of ninja-like thieves weave their way over the roof of the Honolulu Museum of Fine Art. As they leapt over the rooftops looking for a vent to get into the building, the females found a vent big enough to crawl through and attached a blue nylon string to the entrance to find their way out and began to map out the vent system. They finished around dawn and made their way back, down the building and away in the night. Phase one was complete.

Calls from the museums and art galleries of the islands began to pour in to HPD. The trouble was that the cameras were disabled from inside the walls of the places and the thieves only took the jewelry from the cases-not the Renoirs and Monets from the walls that were clearly more expensive than the baubles they did make off with. They left no fingerprints and no traces of even being there to commit the crimes which was baffling the Robbery Division of the HPD so, they asked for help from 5-0 to see if they could shake a new clue or two loose from the ether.

Danny and Steve interviewed the museum and gallery curators and discovered that all of the robberies occurred between midnight and sunrise the next day. Steve noticed the dust was disturbed around the ventilation shaft in one of the galleries and, when he climbed up the ladder and confirmed his suspicions, he found a tiny piece of blue line caught on one of the screws in the shaft. He smiled triumphantly. "Danno, this is how our thieves are committing the crimes! The vents. They crawl in and disable the security cameras from in here! Now all we have to do is catch them in the act and we stop the thefts!"

Danny said, "Great work, Super SEAL! But now, we need a fingerprint or a picture of the criminals to find them and arrest them. How do we get that when they used the vents and left no prints?"

Steve got a gleam in his eye. "Easy, Danno. You go up in the vent and see if they left any other evidence up there. We can give you a red cord to tie to your foot and you can use it to find your way back to me, OK?"

"IS this a crack at my height or my size? Cuz, if it is…."

Steve huffed. "Just climb in there and see what you can find and take pictures so we can collect evidence. I think your size is a huge asset in this case and you are making a big issue out of nothing." Steve whispered into Danny's ear, "No one who has seen you naked could ever make the crack that you are small, Danno. You are MY perfect size and that is all I dream about all the time! Now, get in there and find us a lead, mi amore!"

Danny accepted Steve's boost into the ventilation shaft and crawled up to the first bend in the system. The string tied to his ankle was rolling off the spool as it should and Steve watched his progress on the camera on Danny's hat. When Danny got to the sight of the theft, he spotted a drop of blood in the vent leading to the room where the jewelry cases were. He collected a swab of it and put it in a plastic test tube for Charlie and Max to run tests on. He lowered himself down to the ground and looked around. He noticed a plant moved and, when he moved it back to the dents in the carpeting, he noticed a shoe print on the rug from the dust in the shaft. He took a photo of it and sent it to Charlie Fong in the Forensic Lab for analysis. He called Steve on the cell phone and said, "I'm inside the Jewel Room. I found a footprint and took a partial fingerprint from the rim of a potted plant in here as well. I hope this helps us catch these criminals because I am covered in dust from that shaft! Ah-ah-ah-CHOO!"

Steve laughed. It was the first time he had heard Danny sneeze and he thought it was adorable! "Benedica il mio amore. I think that was the cutest sneeze I have ever heard! Come on out and we can go over the evidence you collected. Maybe we can get a lead on who these thieves are."

The evidence Danny had gotten from the gallery had shown that the team was looking for at least one female suspect based on the blood droplet's DNA profile. According to Max, she had to be agile and about Danny's height to be able to slip into the ventilations systems of the places that had been hit so far.

The thieves had gotten bolder in their last few break-ins, though. They had taken not only all of the jewelry but now, they were taking the gold and silver objects as well. They had made off with close to a million in stolen artifacts and the Governor was starting to put not too subtle pressure on 5-0 to catch the criminals and bring back the stolen items to their rightful museums and galleries.

Steve was feeling the stress of having to contend with both the Governor and the press breathing down his neck as the thefts became more brazen and expensive. He was trying to hold it together for the team's sake but, at home, Danny saw the cracks in his persona and how hard it was for him to tackle this same case day after day. When Steve had yet another status update meeting with the Governor to discuss new leads and theories, Danny grabbed Chin and Kono and pulled them into his office to try to come up with a next likely place the thieves would strike. They had it narrowed down to two locations that had, so far, not been hit by theft-the Hawaiian Museum of Fine Art and the Kameahmeah Gallery of Classical Art. Both were downtown and within the perimeter of the theft zone. Both also had new pieces of jewelry arriving by the end of the week for exhibit the following month. Seems the thieves had left a calling card of sorts-they only stole the jewelry as the run of its showing came to a close. Danny popped his head up and said, "That's it! That is our lead! They case the places they hit and plan the thefts which is why they are so methodical in their planning. We have to act like the thieves. We have to watch the Museum and the Gallery and see if anyone visits more than a few times and observe their behaviors for signs that they are taking measurements and scoping out the security systems. Then we can catch the thieves and solve this case and get the Governor and the press off our backs!"

When Danny told Steve of his plan, Steve was so impressed he picked Danny up and spun him around in a big embrace and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Danno, don't ever quit law enforcement! You think too much like a criminal when you get all devious like that!"

"Why? If I was to commit a crime, I'd end up being handcuffed to the chair in the Interrogation Room, probably by you, Steven. You could have your way with me and I bet you think you could crack me. I think not. Your Army training is no match for the New Jersey Police Academy!"

"Danno, it's the Navy! The Navy! Get it right for once. And, I know I could crack you. I have special skills to make you talk, Daniel Williams. You would spill your plans to me. I could do it. Wanna test me?"

Danny felt a bet and a challenge coming on. "Bring it on, Steven. Bring it on. I still have a few secrets you don't know…. You think I'll crack? We'll just see, McGarrett. We'll see."

"If I can crack you, I get to do anything I want to you for a week straight. If I lose, you can…."

"If you lose, I get to do the same to you and I get to pick the honeymoon spot for us. Oh, and I get to drive the Camaro for a month. You are gonna look cute on the passenger side of the car, Babe."

Steve looked smug. "You're on, Danno. You are SO on."

Danny and Steve had to lay out rules. They had to choose a person to judge the secrets. That was the easiest thing they had to do for this bet. They chose Chin. Kono was insanely curious and vowed she would find out the secrets and wait for the boys to come to her!

To that end, she began a surreptitious background check of each man and found out a few juicy things about Steve and Danny that she tucked away for further blackmailing purposes when she needed favors granted. She used Toast to run these searches because he could get in an out with no trace and all she had to do was spoil him with treats for a week straight for the intel. Chin noticed she was acting a bit too smug and called her on her smugness. All she said was Chin peaked her curiosity and it was not a good thing to do that and not expect a bit of revenge.

Chin pulled Danny aside and told him to be on his guard around Kono as she was on the hunt to find out what Chin knew that she didn't. "Is she digging into Steve's secrets as well?"

"Danny, just be on the lookout for Kono and her questions. She is worse than a pit bull with a bone when it comes to this bet of yours and Steve's. I would not be surprised if she figures the secrets just from a few well-placed questions and the way you answer."

Danny hated being on guard around Kono but, she was dangerous to his winning this bet and he wanted to win against Steve. This was a match of wits and he was going to win! It was only a week. If he found out Steve's secret by Saturday, he won. Piece of cake for a Detective, after all.

Steve, for his part was not above resorting to calling Danny's mum and dad for dirt on his Jersey Man. She sussed out his real reasons for asking about the Young Danny and only told stories that were not too embarrassing to Steve. While Steve was on the phone to his mum, Danny was on the phone to his dad and the parents were comparing notes and stories told. Belle held a note up to Michael saying 'Do NOT tell any stories that will embarrass Danny to Steve! He is fishing for dirt on our son for a crazy bet.' Michael held up a note saying 'Gotcha! Danny's secrets are safe with us!'

Steve was stumped with their answers to his simple questions about Danny's childhood. All he asked was about any childhood memories they could share about Danny and they clammed up fast. Danny! How did he get to them so fast? They only made this bet last night. He must have called them in the middle of the night after they had made love and Steve was out of it. 'That little stinker!', Steve thought to himself. 'Now, I have to REALLY dig into his childhood and find friends to grill on the sly. This just got a whole lot harder and a lot more interesting.'

Danny knew he really shouldn't go there. He really did. But, while Chin and Kono were checking and casing the Gallery and Museum for repeat visitors, he had nothing better to do. He went to see the one person who knew Steve from childhood-Doris McGarrett.

She opened the door and was shocked to see Danny there. "What can I do for you, Detective Williams?"

"Um, hi there, Mrs. McGarrett. Doris. I need a small favor. I need to know about a couple of stories about a younger Steve. He told me he has a few embarrassing stories and we have a bet riding on whether I can get a better one of his secrets than he gets from me. Can you help me out, please? I would take this as a personal favor and I would owe you a solid for any info you could give me."

She considered his offer and she sighed. "When Steve was a little boy, he was around five or six years old, he was in our room and I caught him in my closet in one of my pantsuits playing dress up. I have the only surviving photo of that day and, " she pulled it out of a photo album and handed it to Danny, "now, you have it. He looked adorable, right?"

Danny looked at the picture of him in the decidedly feminine pantsuit and smiled evilly to himself. "This. This is PERFECT, Doris. Thank you for this. I really appreciate the story behind this picture as well. If you need something, as long as it's legal, I will come through for you, I promise."

Doris smiled and said, "I will remember that, Detective. You're welcome."

Danny grinned and texted Steve 'I got dirt on you and it is VERY good dirt. I have this bet in the bag, Babe.'

Steve groaned as he had nothing to show for his searching and Danny had something on him. It had only been one day. ONE day! He had to tap an unknown entity to try for paydirt-Danny's sister, Margaret. He dialed the cell number and waited for the answer.

Margaret saw the number from Hawaii and answered, "Danny?"

Steve cleared his throat and said, "Um, no. Margaret, this is Steve McGarrett. Perhaps you have heard of me from Danny's parents?"

Margaret smiled at the deep voice on the other end of the phone. "Hi, there, Steve. I know who you are. You are the man who is in love with my big brother. What do I owe the honor of this phone call?"

Steve smiled into the phone. "I have a bet going with your brother. I need a story about his childhood-a good and juicy one. Can you give me something I can use to win this bet we have?"

Margaret smiled. "When Danny was a child, he climbed a tree to impress a girl, her name was Sally Christopher. She cheered him on to climb higher and, wouldn't you know, he got stuck in the tree. Ma had to call the Fire Department to rescue him because he was scared at how high he had really climbed. We have the newspaper clippings from that whole mess. I can email you pictures of them. You should have them in your phone right. About. Now." She clicked 'SEND' and Steve's phone beeped.

Steve had the info and he smiled his 'I have you now.' grin. "Margaret, you have no idea how much this helps me! You are my Info Angel! You rock. You know Danny and I are getting married in New Jersey in July, right? Please say you can make it to the ceremony-I want to meet my sister in law while I'm there."

"Of course I will be there! I want to meet the man who gets my big brother and loves him so much! I hope my juicy story helps you, Future Brother in Law!"

He hung up the phone and Steve texted Danny 'Just wait till Chin judges our stuff. I know I will win because I got some really good dirt on you, il mio amore!'


	6. Chapter 6

They made arrangements to meet up with Chin at Chin's house to tell him what they had found out about each other and let him be the sole impartial judge as to who has the most embarrassing story on the other. Chin sat on his couch and listened to each story and looked at the photos each one presented. He never laughed so hard at his boss and co-worker in his whole life. He thought long and hard about his decision and knew his choice was clear.

Chin came back into the living room and said, "Now, look at me, both of you. I am trying to judge based on who made me laugh the hardest and that one is the clear winner. That one is Danny. Steve, you looked hysterical in that pantsuit from the 80's. I almost peed my pants! You looked so funny!"

Danny grinned and said, "Il mio amore Goof! You are going to honor your side of the bet, right?"

Steve sighed and acknowledged his defeat. "Yes, Danno. I will honor our bet. You get to drive for a month. You get to pick the honeymoon location. And, you get to do what you want to me for a whole week. I am yours, mi amore."

Danny flashed Steve his own version of the Cheshire Cat grin. Let's go home. I have a few ideas I want to talk to you about."

They had just arrived at their home when Steve got the call from Kono. "Bossman! The heist is going on at the Gallery RIGHT NOW. Gear up and get down here!"

Danny whipped the Camaro around and headed to the Gallery at 90 miles an hour and got there in ten minutes flat. Steve was shocked at how fast he flew down the street 'Danny should drive more often!' he thought to himself. When they arrived, they found Kono and three cruisers from HPD waiting for them and they geared up with their vest and waited for the thieves to come out of the Gallery with their stolen merchandise. The two girls came out of the alley to all the police and tried to run. Steve caught the first girl as she tried to climb over a chain link fence with the bag of jewels. He had her cuffed and in the back of a cruiser waiting for Danny to run down the other girl.

Danny chased his suspect through the alleys and the streets and almost caught her until she ran into the path of a fork lift at the Farmer's Market and had a pallet of honeydew melons crash down on her and almost crush her to death. As it was, she ended up with a broken arm, a broken leg and several cracked ribs. Danny? He slipped on the broken melons and cracked a bone in his arm but, he got his suspect and called Steve, very out of breath and in a lot of pain. "Yeah, Steve. I got her. She is crushed under a pallet of melons and I think I broke my arm, too. Send ambulances, please!"

Danny was transported to Queens Hospital and x-rayed. He did, indeed have a broken arm which the doctor set for him and said he was on restricted duty for the next two weeks. He would be on pain pills for the next fourteen days to help his forearm knit back together. Steve was very upset that his Danno got hurt. He was not happy that he had to drive home from the hospital.

"Danno, I am so sorry you got hurt! I wish I had been the one to get hurt instead of you. I love you so much. I am sick that you got hurt. We can postpone the results of the bet until you get well. I want to both be perfect when you do what you want to to me. I want to take care of you. Please, let me take care of you, Danno."

"I get to drive for the month as soon as I am healed, Steven. You can take care of me. We are making vows in three weeks. I think we have the 'In sickness and in health" part of our vows down pat right now, huh?" He was trying to joke with Steve even though his arm was on fire and he felt slightly sick.

Steve kissed Danny when they pulled into their driveway at home. "I love you Danny. I am so sorry you have a cast on." Steve thought about it and gasped, "Oh, Danno! You will have that thing on when we get married! That is awful!"

Danny slumped in the seat and said, "Oh, damn! You are right, Steve! I can't believe this happened! This will ruin the pictures at the wedding! I am so sorry, Steve."

Steve smiled his sexiest smile. "Danny, I would marry you if you were in a FULL BODY CAST. Nothing is going to change the facts. They are that I love you. I will marry you at the end of July. I cannot wait to make you mine forever!"

Danny reached out and took Steve's hand. "I love you. Now, since the wedding is coming up at the end of this month, we need to make a couple of decisions. First, is one of us going to change our name to the others? Second, honeymoon. Third, I would love to bring over my stuff from New Jersey that is stuck in storage. I want to bring over my trunk, my hammock, and my baseball gear. Can we get that stuff out of the way now, please?"

Steve considered what Danny said. "The third thing is easiest to deal with. Yes, when we come home, we can ship your things over and close down your storage locker. The second thing is all you, Jersey. You won the bet. You pick the location for our honeymoon. I had a thought about it but, I want to let you make the choice since you won the bet. Wherever you decide will be romantic enough for me as long as you are there-I don't care where we go. The first thing, we really need to tackle. I would love to have you take my name but, I know you have an opinion on this, huh?"

Danny kissed Steve hard and sure. When he pulled back, he was smiling. "Steven McGarrett, I would love to take your last name as my own. I know this shocks you but, I want to be yours in every way. This means I want your last name if you want me to have it. What? You thought I wanted to keep mine? I would be open to you being a Williams but I think you are attached to your last name and I only want you to be happy and MINE forever. How is this a hard decision?"

Steve had the goofiest grin on his face. He just pulled into the yard and got out of the car. He walked around the back of the car and opened the door. Danny slid out of the seat and into his arms like he was sliding into Home. He said into Danny's hair, "Danno, if you want my last name, it's yours. I love you so much! Yes, I want you to be mine in every way, too!"

"As for the honeymoon, McGarrett, I know exactly where we're going to be and I know you're gonna think it's unconventional but, I have always wanted to go to Ireland. I would love to check out my family roots and do that with the man I love. Is that OK with you?"

Steve smiled. "That sounds fantastic, Danno! I want to help you do the research. Your family is my family, too. I can look on and see what I can discover until we fly over there. The jet lag won't be as bad flying from Newark as it would be from Hawaii. Should be an amazing honeymoon!"

Danny smiled to himself. He KNEW his SEAL would be on board with his choice of honeymoon destination. He loved that Steve wanted to help him with the research on his family tree. He walked into the house and went to the kitchen and sat at the table. "What's for dinner, Steve? I'd make it myself but, I can't get the cast dirty. Grace wants to draw on it and I want you to draw on it, too. Just nothing too snarky, OK? Grace will see it, too."

Steve whipped out his cell phone and called Li Fong's Chinese and scored a pupu platter for two, four eggrolls, and a quart of chicken chow mein. "Dinner will be delivered in twenty minutes, mi amore! I ordered Chinese. Thanks for letting me draw on your cast, Danny. I know just what to write on it. Let me get my Sharpie!"

Danny smiled as Steve dug a Sharpie pen out of his dad's old desk. It was blue. He drew a line across half of Danny's cast and drew a boat on the half that was visible to the world. On the other side he wrote 'Il mio amore, Danno. Multo bello.' in a heart. Danny, seeing this, enfolded Steve in his good arm and held him against his chest. He was fairly purring into Steve's neck, making the taller Steve moan at the contented sounds Danny was making.

"If I had known that Italian made you purr like a tiger, I would have been speaking it all day long to you, Danno. I really do love you, you know!"

Danny slid his hand under Steve's shirt and, just as he was making progress in getting said shirt off of his lover, the doorbell rang and the Chinese food showed up. He silently cheered and cursed at the same time. Cheered for the arrival of the food since he was starving but, cursed at the delivery guy and hit rotten timing. Here he was with the most amazing man in the world and the only thing stopping him from a really good night with said amazing man is the arrival of food. Of all the lousy timing….

Steve paid for the dinner, shocking Danny. He had his wallet on him and actual money in it! Then in a further shocking move, grabbed a bucket, filled it with ice and four Longboards and brought both it and the dinner up to his room and set up dinner in bed. Danny grabbed two forks and spoons and followed up the stairs to their bedroom. Steve was already naked and under the sheet waiting for Danny to join him. 'How that man gets naked so fast,' Danny wonders to himself, 'is one of the great SEAL mysteries in his life.'

Steve watched Danny get undressed with a sexy gleam in his eyes. When he was naked, Steve lifted the sheet and Danny scrambled into bed next to Steve. They ate dinner, sampling food from all of the containers and feeding each other tastes off their plates. When all food and drinks were consumed, Danny softly reached over and caressed Steve's hip and leaned in for a kiss.

Steve placed the empty food containers on the floor and rolled over to fully face Danny. "You know I love you now and forever, right Danno?" He kissed Danny and pulled him on top of his body and moaned at the full contact. "Tonight and every night, I am yours, Daniel Williams." Danny kissed and caressed Steve, loving the friction their bodies were generating. He felt Steve getting more aroused by the second as he was too. Danny reached into the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube. He spread some onto his fingers and gently slid one then two fingers into Steve and felt him moan softly into his hair.

Steve felt him slide a third finger in and said in a breathy voice, "Danny, please! I need you so much! I want you! NOW!"

Danny loved making Steve come apart and lose his tightly held control. He removed his fingers and slicked up his cock and slid home, hitting his prostate on the first slow thrust, making him keen for more from his lover. Danny hit that spot on every thrust, feeling Steve tighten and knew his orgasm was SO close. He reached around with his free hand and took Steve into his hand and matched his thrusts into Steve with his strokes to Steve's throbbing cock and felt him lose control and spurt into his fist and across his chest and stomach. Seconds later, he felt his own orgasm hit with force that amazed him as it happened.

"That was….That was the best ever, Babe!" Danny gasped, as he got his breathing back to normal. "For the record, I love you so much and I love how much you trust me with your love and your body. Ti adoro, Steven."

"I adore you, too, Danny. So very much. I cannot wait until we get married in New Jersey and I can call you my husband and make love to you and be with you forever."

"It's only three weeks till our wedding, Steve. I fall deeper in love with you with every passing day. You are the most amazing person I have ever loved. I love this life here for Grace and for you because I love you both with every fiber in my being."

Steve kissed Danny and settled him into his chest. Danny smiled and kissed his heart and fell into a happy sleep. Steve watched his chest rise and fall and settle into a steady rhythm and wrapped his arms around Danny and drift into a happy sleep of his own.

The next morning, Steve woke up at his usual time and went for a short run and a long swim and, as he came ashore, he thought of what he could get for Danny that would make his day. He knew of only one person that would make his Danno smile more than he ever could so, he dialed the number.

"Commander, what can I do for you today?" Rachel asked in her clipped British accent.

"I was wondering if you could do me a huge personal favor and let me come and pick up Grace for the day. I really think Danny needs to see his little girl and I promise I would have her home just after dinner if it is OK with you, Rachel. And, please, it's Steve to you from now on."

"Thank you for asking me. I was wondering if you could take Grace for the weekend as Stan has an important client coming in from Samoa today and I have a nanny for Charles but Grace is too old for a nanny and I was at a loose end. She can stay for the weekend if you want and you guys can bring her home on Monday. This is a favor to me as well, Commander-I mean Steve. Thank you, again."

Steve sighed and said, "I will be over in a half hour, Rachel. Have her packed up and ready, please. I am going to surprise Danny with her being there. He'll love it!"

Grace was all packed up and ready when Steve came to get her and she was practically bouncing in the seat of Steve's truck as they rode back to Steve's house. She jumped out and ran to the door as soon as they got in the driveway. Steve had to stop her and whisper, "Danno may still be asleep, Gracie. He is recovering from the shock of having a broken arm. He did say you got to draw on half of his cast for him. I did the other half. He doesn't know you're here yet. You're a surprise."

Grace smiled. "Daddy Steve, you always do nice things to make my Danno happy. I love you so much!"

Steve's heart did a funny flip. How he loved Grace. She was going to be his step-daughter in only three short weeks. He knew he would protect her with his life and would gladly die for her in a heartbeat to spare Danny any pain.

Danny was still in bed and he was just starting to wake up when Steve came back into the room. Steve went to the bureau and grabbed a pair of Danny's sweats and a Navy tee shirt from the laundry basket. He threw them at Danny and said, "You might want to get dressed. I got you a surprise and you need to be dressed to see it." He kissed Danny hard on the lips and said, "Get a wiggle on that sexy ass of yours and come down to the lanai, il mio amore!"

Danny got dressed and padded his way out to the lanai. He was met in the door by Grace running into his side and hugging him tightly around the waist. Danny just looked at Steve and mouthed 'Thank you, so much!' "Hey, Monkey! How did you get here?"

"Daddy Steve came this morning and got me from Mommy. It was OK, wasn't it, Danno? Daddy said he was getting me as a surprise for you because he loves to see you smile."

"Well, your Daddy is a very smart man, isn't he, Grace? He does love to see me smile. I think we should keep him, what do you think?"

Steve smiled at Danny. "I think he should keep me, don't you think Gracie?"

Danny just hugged his daughter and smiled over her head at Steve. "Monkey, I can't get my cast wet but, you and Steve can go for a swim if you want to. I can get the grill going and we can cook out for lunch. We have hamburgers and steak and I will even grill pineapple for you and the Super SEAL if you want."

Grace ran into the house and went to change into her swim suit. Danny went to Steve and gave him a long hot kiss and smiled. "You get sexier by the minute. You know what I need even when I don't and you know how to make me happy. I better keep you around!"

"Yeah? Well, you make me feel safe and loved so, I better keep you around, too!"

Grace came out and went to the water with Steve and played in the surf. Danny went to the grill and started preparing the burgers and steaks. He put them on the grill and went in for the pineapple slices. He found a note on the fridge 'Danno-I love you for every thing you do for me. Always yours, Steve.' 'Oh, God! Just when I think I couldn't fall any harder for him, he goes and does this!'

Danny brought the pineapple slices out to the grill and found Steve flipping the burgers and checking the steaks. He walked over to him and set the plate of slices on the sideboard. He wrapped his arm around Steve and cuddled into his side for a second. "I love you more than I did yesterday and less than I will tomorrow. You are a part of my heart and soul. Now and forever, mine!" Danny kissed him on the chest and slid away from him to put the pineapple on the grill.

Steve was lost in the haze Danny left him in with his words. He loved everything about his Jersey Man. What he made Steve feel-he had never felt that for anyone he had been with before. No one made him feel as safe or as free as Danny had in the short time they had been together. Yet, this was the longest relationship he had ever had and he had never been happier than he was right in this moment.

That night was quiet. Grace had gone to bed at 8:30, which Danny thought was early for a Saturday night. Steve pulled him to their bedroom 15 minutes later and eased him into his waterproof cast and into the shower. Steve washed him down and washed his hair, making him positively charged with lust and love. Danny watched as Steve dropped to his knees and said, "Try to be quiet, Jersey. Make no mistake about this, I am going to try to make you moan for me." Steve made eye contact with Danny as he swallowed his cock and began to create perfect suction to bring Danny to an earth-shattering orgasm. When he exploded in Steve's throat, he watched as Steve swallowed every drop and let him ride out the after shocks of the orgasm until he was soft again and popped out of Steve's mouth. Steve sighed and smiled at Danny as he rose to his feet. He spun Danny around and slid two lube slicked fingers into Danny and felt the moan build in his lover's throat as he kissed him hard and dirty on his mouth to catch it and squelch it. When he slid his cock into Danny, he said, "I'm yours, now and forever, Danno. Always and only for you, il mio amore."

Steve orgasmed after a few hard thrusts because Danny's pleasure made him almost come before he was inside his lover. Danny had that power over him. He had to make Danny happy before he took his own happiness every time. Danny made him a selfless lover. "I have never loved any one like I love you, Danny. You are the only one I want in my heart, my soul, my bed and my life. You make me sane and whole. Never leave me. It would wreck my whole world. You are the strings I tether my sanity to. Without you I am lost."

"Steve, I will never leave you. You are my strings as well. I need you just as much as you need me. You are the better part of me."

The got dressed in their pajamas and slid into bed and curled around each other, Danny laying his head on Steve's chest and listening to his lover's slowing heartbeat. When Steve was asleep, Danny slowed his heart to match Steve's and slid into sleep as well.

The big Fourth of July party Danny and Steve hosted for the 5-0 team was a huge affair. Kono and Adam , Chin and Leilani, Max and Sabrina and Danny, Steve, and Grace ate grilled steak, chicken, and pineapple. They had potato salad, garden salad and plenty of fresh fruits. Sodas and beer flowed as the party went from the beach to the lanai and back to the beach late that evening for fireworks from both sides of Steve's private beach. All members of 5-0 had gotten the time off from the 22nd of July to the 2nd of August for the wedding and the time afterward to go into New York and have fun with Grace while Danny and Steve honeymooned in Ireland for eight days. The wedding was on July 24th and 5-0 was wrapping up loose ends on all of their open cases and Max was closing up his section of Autopsy for the time he would be on the Mainland.

All members of the wedding party boarded the plane for Los Angeles and picked up Mary on the way to New Jersey for the big event. They arrived at Newark International Airport a bit jet lagged but very happy this long part of the journey was over and they could rest for the night and be ready for the pre-wedding events on the 23rd.

Danny's sisters came to pick up the group. "Angie! Maggie! Debbie! Come give your big brother a hug!" The three women swarmed Danny with hugs and kisses and then swarmed over Grace and did the same to her. Danny introduced everyone who came with him and Grace and then took Steve's hand and said, "Hey! Ange, Mags, Debs, this is my fiancée Steve. These three ladies who seem to have forgotten how to speak, are my sisters, Angela, the blonde; Margaret, the tallest of all of us; and Deborah, my twin sister."

Steve said, "Hello, ladies. I am so happy to meet you all. Nice to put a name with a face, Margaret. Thanks for your help, by the way. I didn't win the bet but, thanks anyway for the help."

Danny elbowed Maggie and said, "It was YOU he talked to about me and the tree incident. Nice one there Baby Sister. Now, I could tell him about the time you had me cover for you to mum and pop about Toby Walters and the hickey on your 15th birthday…."

Maggie blushed and said, "There are things you did that mum and pop STILL don't know about and I bet both of them and your Steve would love to hear about the your, um, first time. You know, how I caught you in the back seat of mum's car with your pants down and Kelly Mckechnie…"

"Enough, Maggie! Grace is right here! I do not need my 10 year old hearing stories like that about her dad. She is too young!" as he elbowed her squarely in the ribs.

Steve murmured in Danny's ear, "This is not over yet. You will finish the story later. But, as for it being aired in public…" He raised his voice so Maggie could hear him, "I don't think Danny needs Grace and our team hearing about that particular story right now or ever for that matter. Are we clear about that, Margaret?" She sheepishly nodded her head and Steve sighed in relief.

Kono was luckily in the bathroom when the story was told. Otherwise, she would NEVER let Danny live it down. Steve moved his attention from Maggie to Debbie and smiled. "So, you are Danny's twin, huh? I bet you and him have a thing where you can read each other like a book, huh?"

Debbie smiled and looked at Danny. He nodded and looked at Steve. She smiled and said, "I just told him you were cute and he agreed with me. And, yeah, if we are together long enough, we can finish each other's sentences and everything. Right Danny?"

Danny smiled and said, "Yeah. We annoy our parents when we do that. We love it! Angie, how are you doing? You are awfully quiet over there…"

She went to ruffle Danny's hair and he caught the gleam of her new engagement ring on her finger and gasped. "Frankie asked you to marry him? Did he ask mum and pop for permission first?"

Angie blushed. "Yes, Danny, he did. He then took mum and pop out for dinner with us and asked me in front of them on bended knee. Did Steve do the same thing with them and you?"

"Something pretty close to that, yeah, Ange. He was very sneaky and did it in front of them and Grace, too. Very romantic but, I was an idiot first. Long story but, I DID say yes in the end."

Steve grinned. "I agree with Danny on the 'he was an idiot' part of the proposal. I still proposed to him and yeah, he did say yes. I would have sat on him until he did say yes. He is my whole heart."

Danny sighed. "Just when I think you can't get any more goofy, you go and say something so sweet my teeth hurt. But, I love you, anyway!" He reached out and kissed Steve soundly on the lips and smiled into the kiss.

Angie groaned and said, "Get a room, Danny!"

Steve blushed and grinned. Debbie smiled and said, "My brother chose a cute fiancée. I like this one, Danny. He's a keeper!"

Kono came back from the bathroom and asked, "Chin? What did I miss? Why is everyone laughing so loudly?" When no one answered her she huffed. "You know I will get it out of one of you eventually. Grace'll tell me. I can trade surfing lessons for hot gossip. Right Grace?"

Grace sighed and said, "I can't tattle on my family, Kono. I never told on you when you had to do that thing to Uncle Steve's truck, you know…."

Steve whipped his head around to Grace and Kono and groaned, "What EXACTLY did you do to my truck, Kono? Tell me you were not the one who got my baby detailed and organized my glove box for me! When I went to look for the black bottle that was in the top of my glove box, I couldn't find it until I took EVERYTHING out and then I was upset at Danny for it. That was YOU, wasn't it. Oh, Danno, I am SO sorry I blamed you!"

Kono had the good sense to blush and apologize to Danny and Steve. "I was trying to clean up the truck for you because it was so muddy from being up on the North Shore in that chase, remember, Boss? You saved my life so, I was trying to be nice and do a thank you for you."

Angie, Debbie, and Maggie were laughing so hard, it was the 5-0 show for sure! Chin just sat back and let them go at it. Adam chose to show up at that moment and Kono smiled, "You show up at the best time, love! Thank you for saving me from getting beat up by my bosses. I screwed up and they found out-Grace ratted me out instead of ratting out her dad's childhood stories. I will get them out of you eventually, though!"

Adam smiled and said, "Where do you want us in the house, ladies? According to Danny, we're all staying with your mum and pop so, I can take Kono up to a room and get her to change clothes and rest up for dinner tonight, maybe? Maybe save you guys from her interrogation techniques? That good for you?"

Danny said, "The third door on the left is your room, Adam and Kono. Chin and Leilani have the third door on the right. The second door on the left is Max's room. Mary and Grace have the second door on the right. Mum and Pop have the first door on the left and Steve and I have the first door on the right. With all the kids mum and pop had, they took the first bedroom on the left to hear all the comings and goings of us kids and could catch anyone of us that broke curfew. I only did it once. I was a good son. Now, my sisters, they broke it a few times but, Matty-he was the one who broke curfew most of all of us. We almost had to put a padlock on his door!"

Angie stiffened up when Matt was mentioned but, Debbie and Maggie smiled politely at Danny's comments. They knew it was a brother thing and let it slide in lieu of Grace being there.

Isabelle and Michael met them at the door and smiled as the crew streamed into their home. Steve smiled and took in the family room with curious eyes. He, Kono, Chin and Max found the Family Picture Wall and laughed at the pictures of Danny with his Mohawk and the calendar photo from the Newark Police Calendar. They cooed over the photo of baby Grace and the younger Danny as a dad. That one melted Steve's heart as it showed Danny's devotion to Grace from the start.

Steve and Danny went up to their room and settled in for the night. They were exhausted from their flight and, having tucked in Grace already, they were finally able to catch up from the meeting with his sisters earlier.

Steve was brimming with a million questions and, Danny seeing this, just sighed as he sat down on the bed. "OK, Steven. I can see your wheels in that sexy brain of yours spinning at the starting line. Ask your questions. I will try to answer you with the truth. At least, my version of the truth. Fire away."

"Who was Kelly Mckechnie to you? How did Maggie catch you? Those are just the first two questions that popped into my head."

"OK, Kelly was my first time. It was in the back seat of my mum's car and Maggie caught us after we um, did it. I guess she was coming back from her Scout meeting early and she found us. I had to clean her room for a month solid to keep her from telling on me. I was 14 at the time and Kelly was 16, I think."

Steve was shocked. "So young, Danno? I was 17 when I lost my virginity to a girl at Annapolis when I was starting the Naval Academy. OK, what happened with the girl from the tree climbing incident? Did she at least kiss you for climbing so high in the tree?"

"After pop saved me from the tree, he grounded me for a month. So, no kiss from the girl in that event. I am still afraid of being high up with no safety nets, thank you very much."

Steve kissed him softly and said, "I still love you, Danno. And, for the record, if it had been me that urged you to climb so high, I would've waited around for that kiss."

"Tomorrow we are going to a Yankees game to see them versus the Red Sox. I packed your Schilling jersey, Steven. Feeling lucky again?"

"Yeah, Danno. I hope the Sox beat your Yankees so I can see you in your childhood room in my jersey and nothing else in your bed. I can't wait! Just think, in 48 hours, we're going to be married and on our way to Ireland for our honeymoon."

They fell into bed and slept off the jet lag they suffered from the long trip to New Jersey. The next morning they went downstairs to find Kono and Chin listening to Debbie telling stories of her twin and all the trouble he got into and out of when he was living in the Williams house. Kono thought to herself, "Blackmail-best holiday to the mainland, ever!' as she relaxed into Adam's embrace against the counter in the kitchen.

Danny chimed in, "Um, Debbie? Been talking about me again? You know, you have stories on me and I KNOW I have stories on you. Just cuz we are twins does not mean I can't rat you out, too, Sister Dearest!"

Steve could not help asking, "Who's older? You or Debbie?"

"I'm the oldest, Steven. Debbie is 5 minutes younger than I am. I wanted the space so I left the womb first!"

Steve laughed and Debbie glared at Danny. "I thought it was because you wanted to be an only child for the first five minutes. When I came out, things were perfect because I was here."

Everyone was laughing hard. Grace said, "Aunt Debbie, I am glad you are here because Danno has always had you to count on, even when he was sad when mum and I left for Hawaii. You and Uncle Matty saved my Danno. Now, he has you and Uncle Steve and our ohana to keep him happy, right Danno?"

Danny smiled and said, "Leave it to my Monkey to say the best thing ever. Danno loves you, Grace!" He picked her up and hugged her close.

Steve smiled and went to embrace them and sighed in their hug. "Mary get in on this hug. You are part of this branch of my family, too."

Mary moved to embrace them. Grace said, "Aunt Debbie, Aunt Maggie, Aunt Angie-this is my Aunt Mary. She is Daddy Steve's sister and part of my ohana. Aunt Mary-these are my Danno's sisters. I love how big my ohana just got!"

Steve and Danny grinned. Grace was the best daughter. Isabelle sighed, "Ah Danny. It would be amazing if you could have more children like Grace. I would love more grandbabies to spoil!"


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry I have been sick so I am posting the next chapter today because I may have to go to the hospital tomorrow as I think I have pneumonia right now...

/

/

/

Both Danny and Steve gasped in shock over what Danny's mum said. Leave the save to Grace. "Nonna! Danny and Steve are boys. Boys can't have babies. I am going to be an only child to them. I'm fine with that. I wish they could have another child but, that's not possible, is it, Nonna."

Danny and Steve just looked over Grace's head at each other and smiled weakly at each other. "Grace is right, Mum. We are guys. Having another child would be rather difficult without the female parts."

Debbie wrapped her arms around her brother and smiled. "I could carry a child for you, Danny. I mean, I have your DNA except for the guy stuff and I would love to help you have a child with your soon to be husband. If you want me to do it, ask and I will move to Hawaii and be there for the whole thing."

Danny's jaw dropped in shock and surprise. He looked at Steve and Steve gulped. "I would love to have a child with Danny's smile and my eyes. This is so huge for you to do this for us, Debbie. That is, if Danno wants it, I mean." Steve looked at Danny and they just linked hands with Debbie.

Isabelle just smiled at her children. "If Debbie wants to help you to have a child, Danny, please think about this. She loves you so very much. I support your decisions 100%, no matter what."

Danny and Steve went to their room and Steve sat on the bed. Danny shut the door and turned to Steve. "Can you believe my sister? Does she know what she is offering to us? You are not the only one who has dreamed of having a child with your eyes and my smile. I love her for the offer but, do you really want this, il mio amore? This is a forever commitment-a child."

Steve did not hesitate. "Danny, if you think we can make this kind of commitment, I would be willing to take this leap of love with you. I love you, Danny. You are all I want or need but, if we were to have a child of our very own, my love would know no boundaries. Il mio adore, Danno!"

"So, we are in for this? We can make this work? Oh, Steve, if we can do this, it will be all I could ever hope for for us. Let's go tell Debbie we want to try to do this. Grace would love to have a sibling. Yes?"

Steve nodded and kissed Danny softly with all the passion he could give. Danny went to get Debbie. "You guys are sure you want to try to do this?" They both nodded. "OK, then. I'll gather my medical records and pack for Hawaii. Mum can keep my apartment safe and sound while I'm away and, I can write another travel book-this time on Hawaii and I can even score interviews with 5-0 and use their comments in the book. It'll pay for my rent for the time I'm gone! Win-win for all of us!"

Danny hugged his sister and pulled Steve into the embrace as well. "We are going to try to do this and maybe have a child together. This is the adventure of a lifetime, I swear!"

The baseball game was the highlight of the evening for Danny and Steve. They still had a bet to settle. When the last out was made, the Red Sox beat the Yankees again, 6-2. Papi again made the game winning grand slam in the ninth inning. Danny once again donned the Schilling jersey and made love to his Steve. "Tomorrow, we are going to be married. I will become Danny McGarrett and I will love you more then than I do now and it'll be forever."

Steve smiled and snuggled into Danny's embrace. "Forever, il mio amore. Forever."

July 24th dawned sunny and cheerful. Once Danny and Steve awoke, they were swept up in the buzz of the wedding day. Debbie and Mary managed to split up the boys and keep them separated until the time of the ceremony. Danny and Steve were dressed in matching navy blue suits but, where Steve had a white shirt, Danny had a cream colored shirt. When they both walked down the aisle, Danny was escorted by his parents; Steve was escorted by Mary.

When they both were in front of the minister, they couldn't help but smile at each other for making it this far. Danny whispered, "We made it!" to Steve who smiled and linked his hands with Danny's.

The minister began, "Well, this is a wonderful day. Daniel and Steven have chosen this day to make their union official and marry one another. Daniel and Steven have offered their own vows for their marriage. Daniel and Steven flipped a coin and Steven won the toss. Daniel goes first." This drew a smattering of laughter from the assembled group because this is how most things were settled with the guys.

Danny began, "Steve, I promise to love honor and cherish you and our love forever. You are the only one I will ever love for the rest of my life. From the moment we met in your garage, I felt our overwhelming attraction for each other. I know we are going to fight from time to time but, we will always have this love to come home to every night. I promise to be there for you in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer. Il mio amore, Steven!" When Danny finished, he squeezed Steve's hand and let the tears flow down his cheeks with all the happiness he was feeling.

Steve took a deep breath. "Danny, I promise to love you, forever. I promise to be here for everything you go through in life-the good, the bad, the ugly things, too. I promise I will never leave you alone in the world. I love you for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. You are the air I breathe, the sun in my day, the moon in my night. You are the constant I can build my future on and I will always try to make you smile because, if I lose that, my life is worthless. Il mio amore, Danno. Now and forever plus eternity!" He just managed to get the last words out before the tears and the sob he was holding back escaped. Danny looked into his eyes and saw the shaky smile there and felt Steve squeeze his hand.

The minister cleared his throat and they both looked to him as he brushed tears away from his eyes. "Wow, I can feel the love in this wedding. Very powerful stuff, guys. Now, we have rings to exchange." Debbie and Mary gave the minister the rings they were holding for the guys. "Daniel, repeat after me. Steven, with this ring I thee wed."

Danny placed the ring on Steve's hand and looked straight into Steve's eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed." Steve closed his hand over the ring and smiled.

The minister then turned to Steve and said, "Steven, repeat after me. Daniel, with this ring, I thee wed."

Steve looked down and his Danno. "Danno, with this ring, I thee wed." He slid the ring on and then he put the engagement ring on over it. "This is forever and for always, you are my Danno."

The minister then said, "Since this love is given between these two men and received by same, if anyone is here that can say why these two should not be joined, let them speak now or, forever hold their piece." Danny and Steve looked out over the people who were gathered and silently prayed no one would say a word. When no one spoke up, the minister then said, "Seeing no objections to this union, I say that they are married and present to you all, Mr. and Mr. McGarrett! You may now kiss and seal this marriage for all time."

Danny and Steve looked at each other and Danny could not help the bubble of a growl as he reached up and said, "You are mine, forever, Steven." kissing him breathless and fiercely to the cheers of their friends and family. When he broke the kiss, Steve whispered in Danny's ear, "You are mine, forever, Danno."

They walked down the aisle as rose petals rained down on them and hopped into the waiting limo to head to their reception. Danny grinned impishly at Steve. "What are you grinning at, Danno?"

Danny kissed Steve and said, "Your apology is accepted, mio amore!"

Steve grinned and relaxed into Danny's kiss. When they pulled apart, Steve said, "Finally!" and, before Danny could say anything in response; he kissed the stuffing out of his reply and embraced his Danny.

Danny and Steve had a reception that was put together by Danny's mother, his sisters, Kono (of course!) and Grace. The cake was made by Danny's mother and was a three-tiered chocolate cake with ivory buttercream frosting and loads of carnations made out of fondant all over it. They did dance to 'Kiss Me Softly' as their first dance but, their second was to Steve's favorite-'Sexy Eyes'.

Steve danced with every member of the wedding party. Mary, then Debbie; Angie; Maggie; Danny's mother, Isabelle; Kono and finally, Grace. He danced with Danny a couple more times but, they kept getting cut in on by Danny's sisters which was fine for Steve because he wanted to talk to Chin and Kono about 5-0 business before they left to go on their honeymoon. Danny saw him corralling the cousins and grabbed Debbie to announce the cutting of the cake and the tossing of the sashes the guys wore in lieu of garters and flowers. Steve came over and together, Danny and Steve cut the cake, holding the knife in their hands. Steve and Danny were careful in feeding the slices to one another-right up until Danny took a dot of frosting and tapped Steve's nose with it.

Steve gasped at the frosting on his nose. Grace took a photo of the incident. Steve took and bigger dollop of frosting and tapped Danny on the shoulder. When Danny turned around, Steve swiped the frosting across his husband's cheek, his nose and his other cheek and laughed as Grace took a photo of this, too. Danny sputtered and Kono, seeing a food fight about to break out, grabbed a hand towel and wiped Danny's face clean and then dabbed at Steve's nose and said, "You guys need to cool it. Grace is here and you are her parents. Set a good example, will ya?"

Chin agreed. "If you want a food fight, wait until we get home where there is an ocean to wash off in and no cameras to capture the 'fun', OK?"

Danny's mother glared at the pair of them and shook her head. They both smiled innocently at her with identical 'Who, me?' looks on their wannabe angelic faces. Grace laughed and said, "Silly Daddy! Silly Danno!"

Danny had the poise to look embarrassed when his daughter got after him but, Steve? He just grinned at her and dotted a bit more frosting on Danny and then, in an inspired romantic moment, kissed it off his nose and held him in his arms saying, "You taste fantastic-I love buttercream-flavored Danno." in his ear, seductively.

When the evening finally wound down, Danny and Steve kissed Grace goodbye (they were leaving on a flight at 5:00 AM) and they retired to the hotel nearest to the airport for their first night as husbands. Danny had a small cooler bag that he brought from the wedding. He wouldn't let Steve look inside it until they were settled, naked and happy in bed. Danny put the cooler in Steve's lap and said, "Open it up and do what you will with it, OK?"

Steve opened the cooler and grinned. It was a small tub of the ivory buttercream frosting. "Oh, Danno. Now, I can have a fantasy come to life. Can I use your body as a canvas and paint you? Please?" He stirred the frosting with his finger and licked it off watching Danny's eyes darken with lust and slowly blow apart in front of Steve. He smiled and said, "I take that as a yes, then."

Danny laid back on the bed, his heart beat picking up in expectation of what was going to happen. Steve reached out and caressed Danny's shoulder. Then he dipped his finger in the tub of frosting and traced a pattern over Danny's neck, pausing to lick it off and nibble at his neck to taste his skin and listen to Danny moan for him. That sound was like an aphrodisiac to Steve's ears and he wanted to hear it again. He dipped into the tub of frosting again and this time he spread it on Danny's rapidly hardening erection and licked his lips in anticipation of hearing him moan again. Danny just looked wrecked. His eyes were blown with lust, his heart was beating hard in his chest, and he was gasping out Steve's name along with many words of praise and love. When Steve trailed his tongue over the frosting and sucked his cock into his warm mouth, Danny arched off the bed and moaned, "Steve! Please God, Steve! Harder!"

Music to Steve's ears! He sucked hard, hollowing out his cheeks as he pulled Danny further into his throat. He could feel Danny tightening up and desperate for release. Danny tried not to thrust into Steve's mouth because he didn't want to gag his lover. He gently tugged on Steve's hair in warning of his release but, Steve sucked even harder and pulled Danny's orgasm out of his in a long moan of his name and he swallowed everything down and looked up at Danny with a smile on his lips and satisfaction in his eyes.

"Steve, that was incredible! If I knew you could do that, I would have Mum make that buttercream and send it to us every week!"

"Why don't we just get her recipe for the buttercream? Then, we can make it for ourselves. Spares us our embarrassment with Mum. I loved frosting you, Danno. You taste heavenly frosted in buttercream!"

Danny blushed. "I know your game, Steven. You play 'How Many Times Can I Get Danny To Moan' too many times and I'll become immune to your tricks. I love you so, you don't need to use games to please me. Just make love to me and I am a happy man. You know I'm easy for you-only for you, though. No one else can make me as happy as you can with just one look from those hazel eyes of yours."

Steve grinned and got up from the bed. He walked into the bathroom and got a washcloth and wet it. He came back to the bed and cleaned up the mess he made of Danny and crawled back into bed and surrounded his Danno. "Danny, I love you more today than I did yesterday. You are my whole world-you and Grace. I want to make you happy every day because it makes me happy to do that much for you. I know I am not the best at expressing my emotions but, I feel so relaxed and happy around you, Danny. You are my everything. If I ever lost you, I would not exist anymore."

Danny turned around in Steve's arms. "You will never have to worry about me, Steven. I love you so much! I would never leave you alone. You are my perfect choice for a husband. You are all that I want, all that I need. You know I have never loved another man, ever. You are the only one who has my heart-now and forever. Ti adoro, Steven."

"Mr. McGarrett, I promise to love honor and hold on to you for the rest of eternity. My heart belongs to you, Danno."

He grinned. Danny would never belong to anyone else, he knew this was forever. The morning came and they flew out to Belfast, Northern Ireland to begin their seven day, six night honeymoon Irish adventure. Steve managed to get him and Danny upgraded to first class by casually mentioning to the ticketing agent that they were just married. Once onboard the plane, they were moved to first class and, once in the air, they were given champagne in fluted glasses. Somehow, someone in the flight crew managed to get a cake for Steve and Danny-chocolate even! They blushed as the flight crew gave it to them and they fed it to each other much nicer than they did at the reception. The flight crew took up a collection amongst themselves and got enough to get Steve and Danny a nice bottle of single malt whiskey for their first night in Belfast. They felt safer knowing that the pair were law enforcement and members of an elite task force. Steve and Danny thanked them very much and took the bottle along with their luggage to the Hilton Belfast where they were based while Danny researched his family tree and began the adventure of their lives.

Steve unpacked and put all their clothes in the closet. He unpacked the laptop and booted it up using the hotel's wifi system to get on the website. He accessed Danny's family page and found cousins that lived in Belfast and Donegal that Danny could visit. He moved the family history back as far as 1790 and was shocked to see a leaf in the tree for McGarrett! Listed was one Rose McGarrett married to a Justin Williams in 1795. He carried the McGarrett line back to her male ancestor and forward to him and gasped when the connections were made! He and Danny were related-distant cousins!

Danny peeked over Steve's shoulder and gasped when he read the connections for himself. "Um, Steve? We are distant cousins? How was that not discovered by someone? This is a heck of a co-incidence! Your ancestor married mine over 200 years ago."

Steve grinned. "This is wonderful news, Danno. See? She and your ancestor had kids. This means that McGarrett DNA is in your gene pool. You were meant to be a McGarrett all along."

Danny flustered. "Steve! I love you but, I refuse to believe McGarrett DNA is running through my veins. I do not subscribe to your brand of crazy! We are opposites-this is why we are a good match! It is not-repeat NOT because you and I are distant family! Of all the outrageous things I would have thought would be in my family tree-this is just too much! We're family!"

Steve silenced his rant with a long, hard kiss and said, "Danno, nothing-no family tree or ancestral knowledge will change the fact that I love you and you love me. We are forever. Nothing will ever come between us, right?"

Danny took a shaky breath. "Steve, this changes nothing except for the fact that I was always supposed to be a McGarrett and now, I am. I'm yours, always. I love you, you big goof. Ti adoro, Steven."

Steve smiled and took Danny into his arms. "Mine!" he growled as he kissed Danny again. He held his husband in his arms and smiled into his hair. "What do you think? I think we should go and rent that car and hit Donegal and find those Williams family people and let them know you are their American Cousin!"

Danny smiled and they did what Steve wanted. Danny met with Sharon and Cliff Williams in Donegal and had dinner with them in the local pub. He and Steve explained their family tree to them and they were happy to know they had American family living in the States. Danny and Steve travelled all over Ireland and bought souvenirs for Kono, Chin, Grace, Max and Danny's parents. They collected addresses from all of Danny's relatives in Ireland and returned home happier and more in love than when they left. Danny's dad, Michael picked them up from the airport.

"Hey Dad! How are you doing? How's Mum? How's Grace doing? Did she drive Max, Kono and Chin nuts this week?"  
"Steve, I'm fine. Mum is doing great. She had Grace baking cookies and making cannoli and Kono, Max, and Chin were her captive guinea pigs for testing her efforts. Grace took Max, Kono, and Chin around to all of the places you used to take her to and showed them all the places you and her used to eat at. They had a good time with her."

Danny smiled. When they arrived home to his parents' house, Danny and Steve were steamrollered by Grace and wrapped in hugs and plenty of kisses. Kono hugged her bosses and welcomed them home as did Chin and Max. They clapped each man on the back in affection. As Danny and Steve handed out the gifts they got for each member of their ohana, they smiled and waited for their reactions.

Michael and Isabelle each got Irish cable knit sweaters to help them combat the cold New Jersey weather. Max received a British Medical Journal subscription for two years' worth of Journals and the current issue for which he was thankful. "This is completely unexpected and so appreciated, Danny and Steve. Thank you so very much!" Kono received a lovely scarf of Irish linen and lace for which she hugged her bosses and said, "Thank you for the incredibly beautiful gift! I will wear it on the plane on the way home to Hawaii!" Chin was hard to get a gift for but they got him permission from Interpol via Scotland Yard to access their international databases for info on criminal activity that may affect their Island Home. "This is the best gift you could've given me, guys. I love having this access! Thank you so much for paving the way!" All it took for them to be able to give this to Chin was a blueprint to Belfast for creation of their own taskforce ala 5-0 so they could catch the criminals in their country like Steve, Danny and their ohana did. It took a day out of their honeymoon but, it was so worth it to help out international relations and, with the help of the Governor of Hawaii, they established Sister City relations between Donegal, Belfast and Honolulu for Law Enforcement and Trade which was a win-win for both sides.

Grace's gifts were given to her in Danny and Steve's room. They gave her a bunch of handmade hair ties from her Irish cousins and a copy of the Williams-McGarrett Family Tree. "Um, I'm confused, Danno. Does this mean that way back in our history, we are related to Daddy? Does that mean he's our distant cousin?" When Danno and Steve nodded, she smiled and said, "That is so COOL!" Their last gift was an Irish basket of cookbooks, a soccer ball, an Irish tee shirt with the flag of Northern Ireland on it, a British tee shirt with the Union Jack on it, Connemara Marble rosary beads, and a kilt that was half Williams and half McGarrett tartans to unite their family together. She hugged Steve and her Danno and said, "This is the best gift of all of them. I love this kilt! It is both of our families combined and that is so us. I love you, Daddy and I love you, too, Danno! Thank you!"

Danny and Steve had only one more night with his family so, they took this opportunity to tell them about the little addition to their family tree in the person of Rose McGarrett marrying Justin Williams way back in 1795. Michael gasped when he heard and sat down hard. Isabelle smiled and said, "Well, it has finally come around full circle. We took a McGarrett from their family and now, with our Danny, Steve took a Williams from our family. It balanced out the universe!" She hugged Steve and Danny and watched them settle into the loveseat in the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

OK, I am better but, still cold and very tired but I had to put this in. The meat of the story is yet to come...

/

Kono said, "Well, I so did NOT see that one coming when Steve said there was a ripple in the Williams family tree. I thought he was going to say that Danny was related to royalty not that THEY were related!"

Chin waxed philosophical and said, "Well, now we know you were meant to be a McGarrett, Danny. It is like the universe claimed you as Steve's before you both knew you belonged together. A cosmic love story, if ever heard of one."

Max just smiled and said, "If your love story is any indication of how real love is supposed to be, then there is hope for Chin, Kono and myself to find the person in our love stories, too."

"Max! I think that is just about the sweetest thing I have ever heard from you. And, I think it is the truth." Kono said, wrapping an arm around Adam and smiling at him.

That night, bedtime was a quiet affair. Everyone went to their bedrooms and packed the final bits of their luggage for the morning flight back to Hawaii. One by one, the lights went out in the Williams home. Steve and Danny snuggled down in their bed and wrapped around one another.

"This was a wonderful honeymoon after a fantastic wedding, Steve. I could not have done any better than what my sisters, my mother, Grace and Kono came up with. We need to send them all flowers in thanks."

Steve looked a bit smug. "Already done that, Danno. Texted the Floral Shop on the plane when we were on the way to Belfast. Got texts back saying they loved the gesture."

"Debbie texted me saying she will meet us at the airport for the flight to Honolulu. We are really gonna do this? We're going to try for a baby?"

Steve nuzzled Danny's neck. "Yeah Danno. I want a child with your smile and my eyes. Your hair and my ears. Your heart and my personality-at least where it comes to loving someone like I love you."

Danny nuzzled Steve's chest. "Sounds like an amazing child. I want he or she to love football, baseball, swimming and schoolwork. I want him or her to be allowed to be anything they want to be and know we support their decisions 100%."

"Danno, I want to grow old with you and watch our children grow up, get married and have kids-our grandchildren-and fill our house with love and laughter. For so long it was a sad house and full of the memories of my mother's faked death, the fact that Dad sent us to the Mainland and then, his murder. I want to build loads of happy memories there for Grace and whoever else comes along in the future."

"There is nothing more to want or need than that, Steve. Nothing more." as Danny's breathing slowed into sleep. He laid his hand on Steve's chest and let the beating of his heart pull him into sleep. Steve laid awake and thought of the future. For the longest time it looked like he would be alone and lonely for his whole life and then, Danny barged into his world and claimed his heart from the loneliness. Now, he was happy and settled. Married and actually talking about having a child with Danny. 'How could my life get any more perfect than it is right now?' he wondered to himself as he felt himself slide into sleep curled around his Danno.

The next morning saw Danny, Steve, Grace, Adam, Kono, Chin, Leilani, Mary, Max and Debbie hustling their way to the Airport in Newark and leaving for the long trip back to Hawaii. The last thing Isabelle said to Danny was, "Keep my family safe, Daniel. I can't wait to visit at Christmastime. Your Steven is a doll! A definite keeper!"

Steve never thought his house would look better to him than it did when he returned home to it after his honeymoon. He disabled the alarms and set the suitcases inside the door and went out to get Danny who was a bit sad since they had just come from dropping Grace off at her mother, Rachel's house. He knew he was being ridiculous but, when Steve led Danny to the door, he couldn't help it-he picked up a suddenly irritated Danny and carried him over the threshold of his home. When he set Danny down, he spun him around to face him and kissed him hard and dirty on the lips and said in his ear in his best sexy voice, "Welcome home, Mr. McGarrett. I love you, my Danno."

"What was that all about? I am so NOT the girl in this relationship! Steve? Why did you just carry me over the threshold like a wife? In case you missed the anatomy lesson, Steven, I am NOT a GIRL!"

Steve Kissed Danny again despite his ranting and smiled his goofiest smile at the man in his arms. "Oh, Danno. I SO know you aren't a girl. A girl could not make me moan, come undone, or learn sexy Italian like you can. You are all I want. I just-well-I'm new to this marriage thing and I wanted to be traditional right to the last detail. Carrying your spouse over the threshold is traditional, right Danny?"

Danny huffed and then, seeing how serious Steve was really being, could not help the bubble of laughter that escaped his lips. "Steve! I was mad before. I'm sorry! Oh, I love you, my adorable goof! You are traditional to the bone! I thought you were thinking I was helpless or something."

"Never helpless! I love you and I know you are just as strong as I am, Danno. If you had wanted to carry me over the threshold, I would have let you just to show you I love you that much. Why? Do you want to do it to me?"

Steve made a move to go outside again and Danny had to laugh at the vision that brought to mind and pulled Steve back inside, shutting the door. "While that may be a romantic thought, visually, that would be ridiculous. You just showed why you are my Neanderthal Goof and exactly why I love you. Now come let me love you and show my husband how amazing I think he is."

Steve and Danny brought the suitcases up to their bedroom and unpacked the dirty clothes. They brought them to the washing machine and Steve sorted them into light and dark piles and washed the lights first. He fixed some canned fish chowder soup because they had very little in the way of food in the refrigerator. They seriously needed groceries! He brought the steaming mugs of soup back up to a waiting Danny and settled with his new husband under the sheets in their nice warm bed.

Steve was the clear organizer of the pair. He was making mental lists of things they needed to do now that they were home from Ireland and New Jersey and shopping was first on the list. It was close to midnight when they got home so the morning would be insanely busy for them both. Danny could almost see the wheels turning in Steve's mind and put his mug down on the bedside table to face Steve. "Whatever you are thinking and/or planning right now for tomorrow can wait till then, SuperSEAL. We need to wind down and get some sleep. Unless, you think you have too much energy to sleep. Then, of course, I will try to, um, take your mind off your plans. If you want me to, that is…" Danny reached over and took Steve's mug and set it next to his own on the table. He reached out for Steve's face and pulled him in for a kiss, nibbling on his lower lip, asking for entrance to his mouth.

"Danno, we have so much to do tomorrow. We need to get groceries, finish our laundry, gas up the Camaro and the truck, deal with the mail, I need to get the forms for next of kin and our insurances updated so they reflect our marriage, we need to write to our family in both New Jersey and Ireland and thank them for hosting us, I need to find time to make you and Grace happy… We need to…" Steve was cut off with Danny's kisses. "Danny, I love you so much. I always want you. Yes, please take my mind off my list of chores."

Danny pulled at Steve's tee shirt and took it off his lanky frame. He then pulled his own shirt off and laid Steve on their bed. When he had Steve situated on the king sixed bed, he slid his pants and boxers off and watched Steve take notice of him walking around the bed naked.

"Danny-don't tease me with how incredible you look. Please!"

Danny crawled onto the bed. He loved how he could pull Steve into his seduction just by being naked in front of him. He trusted Steve. He never had that with any lover he ever had before. He could be free in front of Steve and not worry about criticism or judgment. It was an amazing sensation for him to experience and he wanted to show Steve how his mere touch made him feel sexier than anyone had ever made him feel. He took Steve's hand and put it on his face and let Steve draw him into a long lingering kiss that made his world shift and forced him to gravitate toward Steve and his body became a tight coil of emotions. He finally reached for Steve's pants and pulled them down to his knees and used his feet to push them to the bottom of their bed. "I'm right here for you to love and I am never leaving you, Steve. You are mine-do you know that? I am staking my claim on your gorgeous body, your bright soul and your amazing smile from now until forever is over-do you hear me, Steven?" He punctuated this by kissing Steve's neck, leaving love nips and bites that his polo shirts would have a very hard time covering when they went back to work on Monday.

Steve's eyes rolled to the back of his head in pure lust. "Danno, I'm so close already. Make love to me! I want to be yours forever! Please! Danny, do that again!"

Hearing Steve gasp out his wanton begging made Danny lose control and just attack Steve openly kissing, sucking and teasing his orgasm out of him until Steve was a writhing mess on the sheets. After Danny gave him his release, he took his own by semi-gently entering Steve and pumping him hard for his own orgasm, leaving Steve breathless and wanting to sleep but, Danny wanted to talk to him.

When they both had their minds back from the edge, Danny asked him in a soft voice, "So, Steven, when did you want to try to start making our baby with Debbie? I think we should try as soon as we can to make our dreams come true. What do you say to that, Mr. McGarrett?"

Steve was lazily drawing circles with his finger through Danny's chest hair. He smiled as he kissed Danny's shoulder and said in a still-sex filled voice, "Whenever she's ready, I am, Danno. I want to make all of our dreams a reality for both of us. The baby we create is just one of many dreams I have for us in our lives together."

"Good, because she has a doctor's appointment scheduled for tomorrow and, if she is ready to conceive, we can begin trying as soon as the timing is right."

Steve smiled and kissed Danny's shoulder again. "This means that we have to abstain from sex for a little while. Just so I can get a good sperm count for the fertilization process."

Danny frowned a bit but he said, "OK. So, no sex for a little while. I want to follow the rules and I can do it for a shot at a little McGarrett running around calling me Danno and you, Daddy. I love our dreams, Steven. Let's do this!"

Debbie called Danny and said her doctor's appointment went just perfect and that they could try for a baby as early as the following week. Thank goodness for the criminals in Hawaii not giving a care about their lives because Danny and Steve caught a case that took up the majority of the next week.

A dirty cop was hunting down the recently paroled inmates from Halawa Prison and killing them. His calling card was an Ace of Spades nailed to their chests after he double-tapped them in the heart with 9mm shots from a Glock, according to Max. "The stippling around the wounds suggests that the murderer shot our victims at very close range and from the lack of defensive wounds, this suggests that the victims either knew the shooter or that the shooter caught them unguarded and shot them point blank. I estimate that the last victim was shot less than twelve hours ago, if that helps, Steve."

Steve was impressed that Max felt comfortable enough to use his first name for a change and smiled a rueful smile back at his Medical Examiner. "Thanks for the info, Max."

Danny found a listing of the prisoners paroled over the next week from Halawa and sent uniformed Police from HPD to check on them so they had a shot at staying alive. Remarkably, the parolees wanted to be protected from this nut. One prisoner, Sam Murphy, had been contacted by a 'policeman' earlier in the day and had given this person his schedule for the next week because he was going to protect him. Danny and Steve now knew that this was their shooter and, when they had the description of the shooter, knew it was Sergeant Achou Sumano. When they did the background check on his life, they discovered that his wife had been killed by a paroled murderer from Halawa so, he went rogue and decided that they all must die for their crimes so they could not hurt anyone else and devastate another family like his again. It took Danny and Steve ten days of watching Murphy to catch Sumano but, when they did, he died in a fire fight with HPD and 5-0 rather than be put in jail for his crimes. He claimed he was taking care of the garbage Halawa threw out into society. Murphy was paroled for both his good behavior and the fact that he was in a nursing home for a stroke he suffered in Prison. He thanked Danny and Steve for saving his life because he was finally back in touch with his son and his two grandkids and he wanted to live to make amends for being in jail for so long.

This case made Danny and Steve want to have Debbie have their child. The appointment to make the donation came and they went to the clinic to create the sperm donation. They were ushered to a private room and given a specimen jar and told by the nurse to "take their time, dolls."

Steve was nervous about doing this but then, Danny stripped off his clothes and walked to Steve naked and needy. Steve was undressed and ready in two minutes flat. Soon after Danny started touching him, Steve was so turned on he willingly gave a sample just so that Danny would let him have an orgasm-his first one in eleven days-so he could maybe have mind-melting sex with his Danno that night.

Debbie was given Steve's sample and told she had to rest for the next few days and that she would know if it worked and she was pregnant in about three weeks, according to Doctor Michio, her OBGYN.

Danny, Debbie and Steve were on pins and needles until the time had passed. Debbie went to the doctor's office a month after the procedure and had her blood drawn for the pregnancy test. They went out to dinner after the test was done so they could try to relax but, their nerves were all on edge. Debbie's phone rang. Dr. Michio called and said, "Congratulations, Ms. Williams, you are indeed pregnant! We would like for you to come into the office for an ultrasound in eight weeks to check on your progress but, you are about four weeks along."

Debbie thanked the doctor and turned to the boys who were waiting on pins and needles as she hung up the phone. Danny looked into her eyes and he KNEW. "Debs, it worked, didn't it? We're gonna have a baby, huh?" When she nodded, Steve picked Danny up and spun him around and said, "We did it! We're gonna be parents!" They were all crying when they called Danny and Debbie's parents to tell them the procedure worked on the first try. It was a very happy day in the Williams and McGarrett households. When they told Grace, she screamed with happiness about being a big sister again. "I hope it's a girl so I can finally have a sister!"

Eight weeks later, Danny, Steve, and Debbie were in Dr. Michio's office for their first ultrasound. Dr. Michio looked at the screen and was instantly confused. She ordered another blood test on Debbie and said, "Your hormone levels are a bit wonky so, I want to see if the blood work can help clear up the issue for us. I will be back in twenty minutes with those results. Hang in there. She is pregnant-there is no doubt of that, Mr. McGarrett, Commander, sir."

Danny and Steve just sat there with Debbie. All were confused. They decided to play dollar bill poker to kill time and, of course Danny won because he had his ringer bill which had four nines in the serial number. He never let anyone know he had this bill and smirked as they handed over their dollars to him in victory. Steve knew something was seriously up with Debbie's blood work when Dr. Michio and her boss, Dr. Flores came into the now seemingly smaller exam room and looked at her ultrasound images.

Debbie could not take the whispered words any longer. "Um, Dr. Michio, what is going on here? You say I'm pregnant but my hormone levels are off in your books. What is the result of the latest blood work? Come on, you have to know stress is not good for a pregnant lady which you say I am so, what gives here?"

Dr Michio cleared her throat and said, "Well, Debbie, you are indeed pregnant. We are looking at your results and I am just amazed that at age 39, you conceived not just one baby but three. I had to triple check your results but, I see three heartbeats in your womb and I can make out the images of three little fetuses in there. This is why I had to make sure before I just came out and told you all what I saw. Congratulations, Danny and Steve. Triplets."

Debbie's jaw just hung on her chest. Danny and Steve were openly crying. Debbie said, "Guys, I hope you're ready for triplets. This is going to be a high-risk pregnancy as I am 39 and there is more than one baby in here. I am going to have to be careful and you are going to have to deal with my insane cravings and my moodiness. I am going to apologize right here so, you know I am sorry for any weirdness I cause you and our ohana. I love you two so much!"

Dr. Michio scheduled Debbie's next appointment for two months later and said, "As much as you can, get bed rest and relax. Off your feet as much as you can, please. You guys are going to have to be careful with her, she is your precious cargo carrier for the next six months-NO STRESS for her, OK?"

When they both numbly nodded at her instructions, she said, "Debbie, get them home. They are in no shape to catch bad guys right now. Call your family and let them know the good news." Debbie collected her appointment card, her brother and brother in law and drove them all back to Casa de McGarrett. She pulled the boys inside the home and set about making dinner for them all-stuffed chicken, whipped potatoes and pressure-cooked carrots.

Steve woke up from his shock induced nap hearing a rattling noise in his kitchen. He reached for his gun and crept into the room, listening to that rattle noise getting louder. Debbie came around the island and saw Steve on his knees listening to the sound.

She burst out laughing at his stance and said, "I rooted around in your cabinets and, wonder of wonders, I found a pressure cooker in the back of your pantry. I am making Danny's favorite comfort food-stuffed chicken, whipped potatoes, and pressure-cooked carrots. Let me guess, you've never even seen this thing much less heard one, huh?"

He flushed in embarrassment. "Debbie, I never knew I had one of those. I thought it was a bomb in my kitchen, to be honest. But, now that I can smell everything cooking, I have to say it smells SO good in here!" He kissed her on the cheek. "If you ever want to be our cook, I would be willing to pay you to come and cook for us once a week for life!"

Debbie smiled and said, "Steve, I am looking for a permanent place here. I want to live near my brother again. I miss brother very much. Plus, this gives me a chance to see Grace grow up and I adore my niece!"

Danny heard what Debbie said and his heart floated with the love she showed him in front of Steve. "Debs, I would love to have you live here. I miss my little sister, my partner in crime. You are so amazing!" He walked into the kitchen and hugged Debbie, kissing her on the cheek. He then stepped to Steve and kissed him on the lips and stepped into his embrace.

Time passed and the next sonogram appointment came for Debbie, Danny and Steve. Dr. Michio did all the tests as usual and then turned to the sonogram. Danny and Steve were looking over her shoulders at the images of their kids on the screen. "There they are guys. Your triplets are progressing along normally. You can make out the arms and legs. Next month, we should be able to determine the sexes of the children if you want to know that info. We can schedule that appointment now for you, Debbie."

Dr. Michio printed out the sonogram images for Danny and Steve and watched as they took pictures of them with their phones and immediately put them as their screen savers. Steve and Danny were on Cloud Nine with the way Debbie was being careful and they were loving taking care of her. She had finished her book and her publisher was very happy with how it was doing on the best sellers lists. Her book, 'Hawaiian Road Trip: Stories from Paradise' was into its third printing already and she was well on her way to becoming world famous as a writer. She had over half a million in her checking account and her publisher bought her a condominium ready to move into the moment she was ready.

Danny and Steve could not be more proud of her and what she had accomplished. They were in the process of getting the cribs and changing table and dressers set up in the third bedroom for the triplets. Steve was in the process of drawing up plans with an architect to add on an extension to the house to add a library on the main floor for Danny and his book collection and another bedroom for the kids so there would be enough space for them to live comfortably and happily.

It was now Valentine's Day. Danny and Steve were with Debbie at her sonogram appointment and Dr. Michio brought up the images on her screen. "Danny, Steve, Debbie-the sexes are visible now. It looks like you are having two boys and a girl. This could mean that you have three eggs drop at the same time which is rare or, you had two drop and you are having identical twins and a sister. At any rate in May, you are going to find out and it will be amazing. They all look happy and healthy and all the genetic tests we did show no abnormalities. You are going to have perfect babies around the middle of May. Here are your new sonogram pictures, boys. I think we can start thinking of names if you are ready. We will schedule one more sonogram for her eight month exam and set her up for weekly appointments from here on out to monitor the size of the babies and her blood pressure. Nothing to worry about, yet. Just a precaution to make sure mom and babies are doing well."

Danny and Steve were not going to celebrate Valentine's Day. It was a girl's holiday anyway so, they were not going to worry about forced romance on this night. They weren't into hearts and flowers-they were guys. But, still, Steve wanted to show Danny how much he loved him for everything he gave to his life. He figured Valentine's Day and all the love in the air were perfect reasons to go all out and surprise his Danno with a demonstration of his love.

To accomplish this, he enlisted Kono, Adam and Chin to help organize and set up the back yard (they couldn't completely leave Debbie to fend for herself as pregnant as she was). Chin set up the two-man tent in the back yard just off the lanai. Kono and Adam put a big cooler in the sand just off the tent entrance with their favorite Longboards and a bottle of Adam's private reserve champagne on ice. Kono put a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream inside the tent in a tray of ice. They puffed up the pillows and laid out a sleeping bag for two and quietly left around the other side of the house so Danny did not see Steve's assistants scurrying around.


	9. Chapter 9

If this were on TV it would be on Cable and rated NC-17. But, um, CBS owns 'em so, we're good. I just had to get this out of my head and on to screen so it could be seen and hopefully, reviewed, please!

/

/

/

Steve was impressed that Max felt comfortable enough to use his first name for a change and smiled a rueful smile back at his Medical Examiner. "Thanks for the info, Max."

Danny found a listing of the prisoners paroled over the next week from Halawa and sent uniformed Police from HPD to check on them so they had a shot at staying alive. Remarkably, the parolees wanted to be protected from this nut. One prisoner, Sam Murphy, had been contacted by a 'policeman' earlier in the day and had given this person his schedule for the next week because he was going to protect him. Danny and Steve now knew that this was their shooter and, when they had the description of the shooter, knew it was Sergeant Achou Sumano. When they did the background check on his life, they discovered that his wife had been killed by a paroled murderer from Halawa so, he went rogue and decided that they all must die for their crimes so they could not hurt anyone else and devastate another family like his again. It took Danny and Steve ten days of watching Murphy to catch Sumano but, when they did, he died in a fire fight with HPD and 5-0 rather than be put in jail for his crimes. He claimed he was taking care of the garbage Halawa threw out into society. Murphy was paroled for both his good behavior and the fact that he was in a nursing home for a stroke he suffered in Prison. He thanked Danny and Steve for saving his life because he was finally back in touch with his son and his two grandkids and he wanted to live to make amends for being in jail for so long.

This case made Danny and Steve want to have Debbie have their child. The appointment to make the donation came and they went to the clinic to create the sperm donation. They were ushered to a private room and given a specimen jar and told by the nurse to "take their time, dolls."

Steve was nervous about doing this but then, Danny stripped off his clothes and walked to Steve naked and needy. Steve was undressed and ready in two minutes flat. Soon after Danny started touching him, Steve was so turned on he willingly gave a sample just so that Danny would let him have an orgasm-his first one in eleven days-so he could maybe have mind-melting sex with his Danno that night.

Debbie was given Steve's sample and told she had to rest for the next few days and that she would know if it worked and she was pregnant in about three weeks, according to Doctor Michio, her OBGYN.

Danny, Debbie and Steve were on pins and needles until the time had passed. Debbie went to the doctor's office a month after the procedure and had her blood drawn for the pregnancy test. They went out to dinner after the test was done so they could try to relax but, their nerves were all on edge. Debbie's phone rang. Dr. Michio called and said, "Congratulations, Ms. Williams, you are indeed pregnant! We would like for you to come into the office for an ultrasound in eight weeks to check on your progress but, you are about four weeks along."

Debbie thanked the doctor and turned to the boys who were waiting on pins and needles as she hung up the phone. Danny looked into her eyes and he KNEW. "Debs, it worked, didn't it? We're gonna have a baby, huh?" When she nodded, Steve picked Danny up and spun him around and said, "We did it! We're gonna be parents!" They were all crying when they called Danny and Debbie's parents to tell them the procedure worked on the first try. It was a very happy day in the Williams and McGarrett households. When they told Grace, she screamed with happiness about being a big sister again. "I hope it's a girl so I can finally have a sister!"

Eight weeks later, Danny, Steve, and Debbie were in Dr. Michio's office for their first ultrasound. Dr. Michio looked at the screen and was instantly confused. She ordered another blood test on Debbie and said, "Your hormone levels are a bit wonky so, I want to see if the blood work can help clear up the issue for us. I will be back in twenty minutes with those results. Hang in there. She is pregnant-there is no doubt of that, Mr. McGarrett, Commander, sir."

Danny and Steve just sat there with Debbie. All were confused. They decided to play dollar bill poker to kill time and, of course Danny won because he had his ringer bill which had four nines in the serial number. He never let anyone know he had this bill and smirked as they handed over their dollars to him in victory. Steve knew something was seriously up with Debbie's blood work when Dr. Michio and her boss, Dr. Flores came into the now seemingly smaller exam room and looked at her ultrasound images.

Debbie could not take the whispered words any longer. "Um, Dr. Michio, what is going on here? You say I'm pregnant but my hormone levels are off in your books. What is the result of the latest blood work? Come on, you have to know stress is not good for a pregnant lady which you say I am so, what gives here?"

Dr Michio cleared her throat and said, "Well, Debbie, you are indeed pregnant. We are looking at your results and I am just amazed that at age 39, you conceived not just one baby but three. I had to triple check your results but, I see three heartbeats in your womb and I can make out the images of three little fetuses in there. This is why I had to make sure before I just came out and told you all what I saw. Congratulations, Danny and Steve. Triplets."

Debbie's jaw just hung on her chest. Danny and Steve were openly crying. Debbie said, "Guys, I hope you're ready for triplets. This is going to be a high-risk pregnancy as I am 39 and there is more than one baby in here. I am going to have to be careful and you are going to have to deal with my insane cravings and my moodiness. I am going to apologize right here so, you know I am sorry for any weirdness I cause you and our ohana. I love you two so much!"

Dr. Michio scheduled Debbie's next appointment for two months later and said, "As much as you can, get bed rest and relax. Off your feet as much as you can, please. You guys are going to have to be careful with her, she is your precious cargo carrier for the next six months-NO STRESS for her, OK?"

When they both numbly nodded at her instructions, she said, "Debbie, get them home. They are in no shape to catch bad guys right now. Call your family and let them know the good news." Debbie collected her appointment card, her brother and brother in law and drove them all back to Casa de McGarrett. She pulled the boys inside the home and set about making dinner for them all-stuffed chicken, whipped potatoes and pressure-cooked carrots.

Steve woke up from his shock induced nap hearing a rattling noise in his kitchen. He reached for his gun and crept into the room, listening to that rattle noise getting louder. Debbie came around the island and saw Steve on his knees listening to the sound.

She burst out laughing at his stance and said, "I rooted around in your cabinets and, wonder of wonders, I found a pressure cooker in the back of your pantry. I am making Danny's favorite comfort food-stuffed chicken, whipped potatoes, and pressure-cooked carrots. Let me guess, you've never even seen this thing much less heard one, huh?"

He flushed in embarrassment. "Debbie, I never knew I had one of those. I thought it was a bomb in my kitchen, to be honest. But, now that I can smell everything cooking, I have to say it smells SO good in here!" He kissed her on the cheek. "If you ever want to be our cook, I would be willing to pay you to come and cook for us once a week for life!"

Debbie smiled and said, "Steve, I am looking for a permanent place here. I want to live near my brother again. I miss brother very much. Plus, this gives me a chance to see Grace grow up and I adore my niece!"

Danny heard what Debbie said and his heart floated with the love she showed him in front of Steve. "Debs, I would love to have you live here. I miss my little sister, my partner in crime. You are so amazing!" He walked into the kitchen and hugged Debbie, kissing her on the cheek. He then stepped to Steve and kissed him on the lips and stepped into his embrace.

Time passed and the next sonogram appointment came for Debbie, Danny and Steve. Dr. Michio did all the tests as usual and then turned to the sonogram. Danny and Steve were looking over her shoulders at the images of their kids on the screen. "There they are guys. Your triplets are progressing along normally. You can make out the arms and legs. Next month, we should be able to determine the sexes of the children if you want to know that info. We can schedule that appointment now for you, Debbie."

Dr. Michio printed out the sonogram images for Danny and Steve and watched as they took pictures of them with their phones and immediately put them as their screen savers. Steve and Danny were on Cloud Nine with the way Debbie was being careful and they were loving taking care of her. She had finished her book and her publisher was very happy with how it was doing on the best sellers lists. Her book, 'Hawaiian Road Trip: Stories from Paradise' was into its third printing already and she was well on her way to becoming world famous as a writer. She had over half a million in her checking account and her publisher bought her a condominium ready to move into the moment she was ready.

Danny and Steve could not be more proud of her and what she had accomplished. They were in the process of getting the cribs and changing table and dressers set up in the third bedroom for the triplets. Steve was in the process of drawing up plans with an architect to add on an extension to the house to add a library on the main floor for Danny and his book collection and another bedroom for the kids so there would be enough space for them to live comfortably and happily.

It was now Valentine's Day. Danny and Steve were with Debbie at her sonogram appointment and Dr. Michio brought up the images on her screen. "Danny, Steve, Debbie-the sexes are visible now. It looks like you are having two boys and a girl. This could mean that you have three eggs drop at the same time which is rare or, you had two drop and you are having identical twins and a sister. At any rate in May, you are going to find out and it will be amazing. They all look happy and healthy and all the genetic tests we did show no abnormalities. You are going to have perfect babies around the middle of May. Here are your new sonogram pictures, boys. I think we can start thinking of names if you are ready. We will schedule one more sonogram for her eight month exam and set her up for weekly appointments from here on out to monitor the size of the babies and her blood pressure. Nothing to worry about, yet. Just a precaution to make sure mom and babies are doing well."

Danny and Steve were not going to celebrate Valentine's Day. It was a girl's holiday anyway so, they were not going to worry about forced romance on this night. They weren't into hearts and flowers-they were guys. But, still, Steve wanted to show Danny how much he loved him for everything he gave to his life. He figured Valentine's Day and all the love in the air were perfect reasons to go all out and surprise his Danno with a demonstration of his love.

To accomplish this, he enlisted Kono, Adam and Chin to help organize and set up the back yard (they couldn't completely leave Debbie to fend for herself as pregnant as she was). Chin set up the two-man tent in the back yard just off the lanai. Kono and Adam put a big cooler in the sand just off the tent entrance with their favorite Longboards and a bottle of Adam's private reserve champagne on ice. Kono put a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream inside the tent in a tray of ice. They puffed up the pillows and laid out a sleeping bag for two and quietly left around the other side of the house so Danny did not see Steve's assistants scurrying around.

Steve pulled him into the doorway of their home and whipped out a blindfold. "I have a surprise for you, Jersey. Put this on and I will guide you to it. I just hope you like it, mio amore."

Danny was so curious that he did as his SEAL asked him but he said, "Steven, I didn't need you to do a thing for me today of all days. I keep telling you, I am not the bride or the woman in this relationship. You think you are the only one who can play the romance card? I can put on a good wooing if given half the chance, thank you very much. You just wait and see, my love. Wait and see."

Steve guided him to the backyard and smiled at how good everything looked. He definitely owed Kono and Chin raises for being so good to him and his Danno. When he had Danny in the right spot to reveal his romantic idea for the night, he said in his ear, "Danno, take off the blindfold and enjoy, mio amore."

As Danny took in the tent and the cooler, he smiled. "Well, this is a guy's version of Valentine's Day-a camp out. I love it, Steven. This is perfect. Just about, I mean…. It COULD be perfect if there was one more thing…"

"And, um, what would that one more thing be, Danno? Huh?"

"You and me-inside that hopefully all-weather tent real soon. Why? Because, it looks like we are gonna get drowned in rain if we stay out here too much longer!" Danny dove inside as did Steve just as the sky opened up, the rain came down hard against the tent walls and the waves pounded against the shoreline behind them.

Steve slid down on the sleeping bag next to Danny and said, "I was a SEAL, Danny. Of course the tent is an all-weather one. And, it is only for two on purpose. I want to be close to you, il mio amore, Danno. I want you, always. Can you handle forever with me?"

Danny snorted. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small box. "I did get you a little something. Mind you, nowhere near as romantic as a tent by the sea in a rain storm but, hey, I tried, right?"

Steve opened the box and pulled out a chain necklace with a St. Michael and a St. Christopher medal on it. Danny put it on Steve's neck and said into his skin, "St. Michael is the patron saint of policemen and St. Christopher is the patron saint of travelers. I know you don't travel as much as you used to but, he is there just in case you have to go anywhere where I can't be your back up. Ti adoro, Steven. Always and forever, mine!"

Steve kissed his Jersey Man and sighed into his arms. "Well, there is one good thing about this amazing loud obnoxious rainstorm on Valentine's Night, Danno. It means we can have loud obnoxious sex and no one will hear you scream out my name all night long!"

Danny knelt up and took off his button down shirt. He unbuttoned his jeans and swung around so he was sitting on the sleeping bag and looking wanton and needy for Steve. Steve's eyes glazed over as he took off his shirt and slid his board shorts down his long legs revealing he had gone and done it again. "Commando, Steven? Again? What have I told you about making me guess whether you have boxers on or not?

Steve pulled at the ankles of Danny's jeans and said, "Danny, you need to wear jeans more often. They make your butt look so hot, I just want to slid my hands inside to feel your skin and squeeze saying 'You are MINE'." When Danny lifted his hips, Steve gave a firmer tug and got the jeans down his legs and off his body.

Danny grinned and said, "I still seem to have my boxers on. Whatcha gonna do about that, McGarrett?"

Steve growled and slid into the sleeping bag. When he was comfortable, he sighed, "You are going to take those boxers off and you are going to let me make mad, crazy, loud love to you all night long underneath this really booming rainstorm and then wake up with you in my arms tomorrow and maybe, just maybe, we can do it all over again in the morning before we zip into work, alright, Danno?"

"Just promise me you'll respect me in the morning, Steve and I will let you do anything you want me to tonight!" as Danny slid off his boxers and settled into Steve's embrace, snuggled into his hard chest and kissed the spot over his heart.

Danny and Steve pulled the sleeping bag over their bodies and into the warmth that their two bodies made in the tent. Danny was on top of Steve and wrapped his arms around his SEAL. "Am I too much for you tonight, Steven?"

Steve just smiled. "Danno, I love the feel of your body on mine. No, not too much. But, I could make you feel so much better if you let me touch you. Right. About. There." He slid his hands down Danny's body to his butt and squeezed just tight enough to get a breathy moan out of his Jersey Man.

Danny felt a drip on his shoulder. "Thought this was a water proof tent, McGarrett? Seems we have a leak, I think."

Steve smiled as he had reached into the strawberry and whipped cream ice bowl and pulled a piece of ice out and dripped it on Danny's skin to try to get a bit of a rant out his lover. "It's just ice, Danno. I think we could hit the strawberries and whipped cream and have a bit of fun before we hunker down for sleep." At Danny's scowl, Steve angled up into a sitting position and said, "Danny? I am sorry for dripping water on you. Yes, the tent is safe and water tight. I would never put you in a risky situation, I swear. I thought strawberries and cream would be fun. And, Kono and Adam put some Longboards and a nice bottle of champagne on ice for us just outside the tent. We can relax and be safe here. I want to make this a special night for you."

Laughing, Danny said, "Hey, SuperSeal, I am OK with all of your romance stuff. I really thought we had a leak and I was worried about being wet and you trying to woo me. You kind of know you don't have to woo me, I am yours forever, silly."

They made slow and easy love to each other and Danny snuggled into Steve's chest. "You are my only love, you know. No one else gets me the way you do, no one could ever love me like you do. Ti adoro, Steven."

Mary, Kono and Grace organized a baby shower for Danny and Steve because Kono knew the boys would be clueless in that aspect of having a baby much less triplets. Kono made a cake with two blue booties and one pink one for the kids (chocolate, of course-Steve's favorite flavor). Danny and Steve walked into Chin's backyard and were surprised to see all of the decorations and hear "Surprise!" from their ohana. There was a rented 60 inch flatscreen television hooked up to a laptop accessing Skype which had Danny's sisters, Mum and Dad on it so they could be there, too.

Danny was very emotional as he saw his parents and siblings. Kono made sure their gifts for the babies arrived in time for the party and were on the table in full view of the cameras. Debbie was sitting off to one side on a lounge chair full of pillows supporting her back and her legs were elevated.

"Surprise, Boss! Surprise, Danny! All of your ohana wanted to give you a grand baby shower for the new Baby 5-0s! Hope you aren't mad at us for the white lie we told to get you here."

Danny laughed and said, "Grace, you're grounded! When the babies come you are on diaper duty with Auntie Kono, Auntie Mary, and Uncle Chin for the first month!"

Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around Danny. "Grace, we have a rule about white lies. I can't use em anymore and neither can you. Last time was bad enough, remember?"

Grace laughed and said, "I didn't lie, Danno. Auntie Kono did! She used me and Uncle Chin and Auntie Mary to get you and Daddy and Auntie Debbie here. She is the mistress of all things party in this ohana, you know that, Danno!"

"OK, Grace, Chin and Mary are off the hook. Kono is grounded!" Danny laughed as he reached out and snagged Kono, hugging her and whispering, "Thank you for the incredible party, Rookie!"

Danny and Steve had a mountain of gifts to unwrap so, after eating dinner and getting settled they began. Maggie and Angie sent them a mountain of coveralls, onesie shirts both long sleeved and short sleeved, and thirty pairs of baby socks. Mum and Dad sent a triplet stroller in a nice shade of lime green with lavender trimming and lavender wheels. Chin gave them onesies with Baby 5-0 on each of them-two red and one blue. Mary gave Danny and Steve a diaper bag and two red sippy cups and one blue one for the babies. Kono gave them three baby backpacks to carry them around in-one for Danny, one for Steve and one for Grace. Grace gave Danny and Steve 30 gift certificates for free babysitting for the triplets. Danny was impressed with how well she watched Joan for Mary and thought that she could handle the babies with one of the adult members of the ohana to help her. Debbie gave them three baby books and book of baby names to look over as they had yet to decide on names for the impending arrivals. Kamekona gave them baby onesies with his company logo on them in red and blue (apparently the babies' colors-news to Danny and Steve).

Later on after they had said good night to the New Jersey family and the ohana gathered for the shower, Danny showered and settled into bed while Steve locked up the house and grabbed one last piece of chocolate cake for each of them (it really was his favorite flavor). He hit the showers and then, cake plates in hand, made his way to bed with Danny. He found his Danno pouring over the baby name book with a pen and a notebook writing down names he liked. He had magnifier glasses on and he looked adorable in Steve's mind-sexy even. He set the plates on the bed side table and snuggled up to Danny, looking over his shoulder at his work so far.

"Danno, how's the list going so far?"

Danny sighed as Steve snuggled into him. He wrapped an arm around his ex-SEAL and pulled him closer to his body. "Steve, there are so many names but, you just can't put any two names together. They have to fit nice. This is for the boys and our little girl. We can't give them names that they can get picked on for in school. I want you to help me with this. They are your kids as much as they are mine, Steven. For example, I would love to name one of our boys after his daddy, so you can have a junior or a second. Do you like that idea?"

"I like that idea, Danno. That is the nicest thing you have ever thought of doing for me. But, what about the other little guy? I want him to be named after you somehow. What about Daniel Michael McGarrett after you and Dad?"

Danny kissed Steve softly on the lips, flicking his tongue into Steve's mouth in a sweeping caress. "That is the boys taken care of. What about our little princessa now? I have a list of names but nothing is popping for me. Any ideas?"

Steve gave it some serious thought. "Hey! I have it! Deborah Rose McGarrett. Deborah for your sister and my aunt and Rose for our ancestor. What about that?"

"I'd like to run that by Debbie first and see what she thinks but I like it, Steve. Hang on a second." Danny texted Debbie and asked her opinion of the name. Debbie replied as long as they called her Rosie she was fine with the name. Danny and Steve agreed to this and they had the names for their kids.


	10. Chapter 10

OK, I can do a twofer. Time may get crazy over the next ten days as it is my birthday on Xmas Eve. This may be it until after the 26th of December. Enjoy and please review at leisure!

/

/

/

/

Danny smiled at Steve. "I can't wait for Steve, Danny and Rosie to arrive. Oh, Steve, I love them all so much! I hope we are good parents. I want them to have every advantage and to know that they are loved every day of their lives, you know?"

Steve kissed Danny. "Danno, we already love them. I love you so much for making all of my dreams come true. You are my soul mate. I need you, I crave you in ways I never craved or needed anyone else in my life. Am I making sense?"

Danny turned into Steve's arms and began to randomly trace patterns in Steve's chest hair. "I feel our connection, too. I truly adore you, Steven. Just by loving me and marrying me, you have made all of my dreams come true. Having babies with you is a fantasy I never allowed myself to have because I had you. Now, my deepest fantasy is going to be real in a month and I did not think I could be as happy as I am right now. Now, I want to snuggle into your arms, feel safe and loved and sleep with my husband. Can we do that?"

Steve turned off the light and slid down into bed with Danny. Cake was forgotten and a snuggle with his husband lulled him into dreamland where he realized he had no more dreams to chase-he had everything he wanted in his life in reality as he knew it. Steve was happy.

May 7th came and it started out as an ordinary day. Danny and Steve went to work and caught a case that was easy to solve but they had to chase down the bad guys and that was the hardest part of the case. By the time they had grabbed them and booked them for robbing the Punchbowl Gift Shop, they had missed 14 phone calls each from Debbie, Mary, Kono, Chin, and even Grace. Danny listened to the first message and he paled.

"Steve! Steven! We need to get to Queens Hospital NOW! The babies are coming! Debbie went into labor like three hours ago. I'm driving. Let's GO!"

Steve paled and quietly slid into the passenger seat. His hands were clammy and shaking by the time they had pulled up to the Hospital. When they got there, the admitting nurse sent them to Maternity and to room 423. Debbie was in a jumbo sized bed and going through a contraction holding Chin's hand and crushing it. Chin winced but sighed when he saw Danny and Steve in the doorway. "Excellent, now you can sit here Steve and get your hand crushed by Tsunami Williams here!"

Kono socked both of them in the shoulder. "I must've left ten messages on your phones looking for your asses! Where were you anyway that you could not check your PHONES? It was too close to Debbie's due date for you to NOT HAVE A CELL PHONE ON!"

Danny bowed his head and said, "Our phones were charging in the car since we had them on all night long waiting for her to call us and say she was having contractions. I had 4% power left on my cell and Steve had less than that."

Grace said, "Danno! You should have a back up cell phone in case of emergencies like this one!"

Mary for her part just looked at Steve and huffed as she went out to the waiting room with Grace. Kono followed as did a grateful Chin. He just did not want a broken hand given that they were Steve and Danny's kids.

Dr. Michio came in and checked over Debbie. "You are at nine centimeters. One more to go and you can begin to deliver the little miracles. That could happen in a few minutes or a few hours. Just relax as best as you can and I will be in to check on you again in a half an hour, Ms. Williams."

Debbie had an epidural so she was not feeling the majority of the pain she was experiencing but, it was bad enough that she was crushing Steve's hand every three minutes now and it was getting worse as delivery got closer. "Just breathe through it, Debbie. You are doing just fine." Steve was wiping her forehead with a cool cloth and wincing in pain as she smashed his hand in her small one.

"McGarrett genes are evil! I am in PAIN, Steven! I am never letting you do this to me again, do you hear me!" Debbie cried out in pain.

Danny smiled and said, "See, Steven. I told you McGarrett genes were not right. Debbie, I will go get Dr. Michio. I think you are ready to push. Be right back."

When Danny left, Debbie could not help but begin to push. Steve had to let go of her hand because he could see the head and shoulders of one of his babies appear under the sheet. He caught the baby as its feet slipped out. He clamped and cut the umbilical cord and cleaned out the nose and mouth. Never heard anything as beautiful as when his daughter began to cry. Debbie was pushing out the second one as Steve was wrapping his daughter in a pink blanket and placing her in the warming cot in the delivery room. Dr. Michio came back in the room with Danny and found Steve holding his first born son, clamping the cord, cutting it, and clearing the mouth and nose to get his son to cry for him. Again, a beautiful sound to his ears.

"Oh, hey doc. I already delivered Deborah Rose and Steven John. I am waiting on Daniel Michael. You want to help us out here, now? We were handling it perfectly fine on our own, right Debs?"

Debbie just glared at Steve. "Yes, Steven, I think Dr. Michio should be here for the birth of the last one since she MISSED the first two. What were you two doing out there? Getting coffee? Danny, Steven delivered your daughter and one of the boys and did an amazing job. I think you left him here on his own on purpose! Bad big brother! Very bad!" Debbie grabbed Danny's hand and said, "Oh, no. You stay here and help me with the last baby and the pushing. Let me crush your hand like I did Steve's. You deserve it, brother dearest."

Debbie pushed out Daniel Michael about three pushes and ten minutes later. Danny's hand was crushed. Steve cut the cord on the last baby and wrapped him up in a blue blanket to place in the warming cot next to his siblings. He was openly crying and smiling at the same time. Danny came over and wrapped his arms around Steve holding him as he cried "Happy tears, Jersey. I can't tell you how incredible I feel right now. I helped make these three miracles and now, we get to raise them!"

Danny released his husband and turned to his sister. He had tears in his eyes and he held her tenderly. "I am so proud of you, Debs. So damn proud. I love you so much. Thank you for giving me and my SuperSEAL a family to love. You will always be their favorite auntie, I promise you."

Debbie smiled and said, "I would do it again for you, Danny. I love seeing you this happy. Steve deserves to have a family and I can think of no one better to have it with than you, big brother. Grace will love these kidlets just as much as you and Steve. I'm kind of tired now. Going to get some sleep. You and Steve have a room here with the kidlets, huh? Go and get some sleep, Danny. I love you and Steve. Night night. God bless you both." as she leaned back and immediately fell fast asleep.

Danny and Steve went to the suite they were given with the babies who were weighed (Rosie, 6 pounds 2 ounces; Steve, 6 pounds 1 ounce; and Danny, 6 pounds 5 ounces), measured (Rosie, 19 inches; Steve, 17 inches; and Danny, 17 1/2 inches), and given their hospital identification tags for safety. They saw the babies in their warming cots and they walked over to them.

"Just can't get enough of watching them, Danno. We did this. We made these babies, you and I. I know Debbie carried them but, you and she share much of the same DNA so, it was like we did it. I am so proud of your sister, Danno. They are our miracles, huh. Three little angels and we get to raise them for the rest of our lives." He ducked his face into Danny's hair. "I sound like I'm babbling, huh? Did you do this when you had Grace? You know when you saw her for the first time and all? You go all loopy over her like I feel over our three little angel faces?"

Danny smiled and said, "Yeah, Steve. I did go loopy when I first saw my sweet Grace after she was born. I made that little face and I felt like you do-more than a bit goofy over that little miracle. I am so in love with our little ones. I can't wait for Grace to meet them and hold her sister and brothers for the first time. They are so tiny and perfect!"

Three days later, Danny and Steve were allowed to take the triplets home with them. The three baby carriers were a bit hard to wrangle but, Danny showed Steve how to handle one of them and he took the other two inside. Then, while Steve got the kids out of their carriers and into their cribs in their room, he went back out to the car and got the massive amount of diapers, wipes and formula they had tucked in the trunk of the Camaro amongst Steve's collection of grenades, guns, rifles and ammunition boxes. He did not really get why a car that size had so much trunk space but, he was grateful for it given Steve's penchant for having as much firepower and humanly possible to carry into a firefight on his person at all times.

"Danny, do you think they are identical twins?"

"Well, if they are, does it matter? We just put them in the same outfits and put a colored button on Danny's shirt and leave Steve's alone so we can tell the difference between them."

Steve paled slightly. He whispered, "What happens if we have them both in the bathroom and naked in the tub. How do we tell the difference between them then, Danno? I can barely tell anything different physically. Danny and Steve look alike right now."

Grace came up with the solution to Steve's mild panic. "Daddy? I have the perfect solution to this problem-ankle bracelets. I have a pair of white bracelets-one with a red bead and one with a blue bead. Red for Little Steve and blue for Little Danny. Your high school colors. This solves the problem. Blue hat is Danny." She slid the anklet on her brother's little foot. "Red hat for Steve." She slid the red one on his foot. "This way, you can relax and not get confused until they can talk and then me and Rosie can teach them how to switch clothes so they can really mess with you. Oh, that is in like five or six years. Um, I'll just go and talk with Auntie Kono and Auntie Mary." She saw her fathers glaring at her. "Ok, it was Kono and Mary that came up with that idea. I think it's funny, though. Can't you tell them apart yet? Danny likes the formula and Steve hates it."

Joan and Mary were looking at Rosie and Joan reached out and touched Rosie's little pink foot. "Baby!" she squealed happily. Steve smiled at his niece and said, "Yeah. Baby. Joan, this is your cousin, Rosie. I hope they get to be good friends, Mare. Isn't it amazing? We have a family, Mare. I love you so much. You need to be a godmother to these little ones, Mare. We want to have our ohana be godparents to these three. They will need their Uncle Chin, Auntie Mary, Auntie Kono, Auntie Leilani, Auntie Sabrina, Auntie Debbie, Uncle Max, Uncle Adam, Auntie Maggie, Auntie Angie, and Kamekona to guide them and love them like me, Danno, and their Nonna and Poppa do. Up for the challenge, little sister?"

Mary smiled and hugged the stuffing out of her big brother. "Yes! I would love to be a godmother to your little ones! I am so honored you thought of me!"

Danny lightly slugged her in the shoulder. "Actually, you were the first one I thought of when we started to try to decide who the godparents should be. Then, I thought-why should we only have six? Babies need a lot of people that love them and want to protect them around them so, we can have lots of godparents and no one feels slighted. And, you are Steve's only sibling so you HAVE to be included. Who else can tell the stories of little Steven McGarrett to our kids?"

"And, Mare, Joan needs to get to know her cousins and be their playmate, too. We love you two so much, you know that, right?"

Mary hugged her brother and Danny and smiled through her tears at her family. She never had one growing up. She missed her big brother so much as a child and now, she had him back and she knew it was due mostly to Danny and his family working their magic on him. She now knew what it meant to be a mother and she wanted to see what being a father would do to Steve. It looked like it was making her brother as happy as she was.

From the moment they had come home till their first doctor's appointment, those little Grace anklets had not come off the boys' feet. Danny and Steve thought their sons were identical twins and it was hard enough to remember their own names with all the changings and feedings they had to go through in the first few months till their doctors appointment and the blood work to determine if their boys were indeed identical twins or not.

Dr. Michio took the samples from the now screaming babies and let their fathers sooth them while she ran the preliminary tests needed to check for matching genetic markers. Two days later she called them back into the office and said, "Congratulations, guys. Your boys are indeed identical twins. Whoever came up with the elastic ankle bracelets was a genius. This is a great way to tell Steve and Danny apart for now. I suggest painting a fingernail green or blue with nail polish to tell them apart soon because those feet are growing so fast the anklets will be too small soon enough. Maybe even do them in red and blue to keep continuity."

Steve said with a touch of sarcasm, "Ooh! Grace will be thrilled to paint her brothers' fingernails red and blue. She cuts their nails already when they get too long. She can do manicures on them."

"It'll be alright, SuperSEAL. It's just until they are like 18 months and we can tell them apart by their personalities. It won't hurt them."

"It's just our sons are getting nail polish so we can tell them apart. It seems weird to me, I guess."

"They are babies, Steve. It won't scar them for life you know."

"OK, Grace can do it. Just until they know their names and we can tell them apart easier."

When Grace heard of the new identification plan, she was thrilled and happy that Daddy trusted her to do this for her brothers. She took off the blue anklet and put on blue nail polish on Danny's pinkie finger. She took the red anklet off Steve and put red polish on his pinkie finger. She took the anklets and put them in her jewelry box and said, "I'm saving these for my brothers so they can maybe give them to their kids someday. Ok, Danno and Daddy?"

"Someday, Monkey, they are going to love that you took such good care of them, you know?"

Grace smiled. She was reading the newspaper over Steve's shoulder and saw an article on SEAL Team 9 and asked, "Daddy? Are you gonna go to the reunion? That's your old SEAL team, right? They are having a gathering at the Punchbowl today. We should go and you should see your friends, Daddy."

Danny smiled and said, "It could be the triplets' first official outing in the world, Steven. I think it might be a good idea. We can use the stroller and we can pack the diapers, wipes, bottles and blankets and take them to see where their great grandfather is buried at sea on the Arizona. What do you say?"

Steve thought about it and nodded his head. "OK, we can go to the Punchbowl for a couple of hours. It could be fun to see some of my old teammates. Most of them know about you and I already since our marriage is common knowledge on the island. Should be fine."

Since having four kids meant both the truck and the Camaro were out for transport of the children, Steve and Danny went out and purchased a kid friendly car-a Minivan. Yes, it was black and Steve insisted it be outfitted with police lights in case they needed to use it in a chase. Danny could not see a scenario that would be a possibility but, he picked his battles wisely. He let Steve have an ammo box under his seat-"If it don't fit in there, you can't have it in this car that transports our KIDLETS, Steven. That's final! Got me?"

They piled in the Minivan and headed to the Punchbowl. When Steve got the stroller set up and loaded the kids into it, they made their way to the monument and the gathering of SEALs there. Steve and Danny and Grace were talking to a few of the SEAL Team 9 members and enjoying their time there when Steve heard the laughter of the one person he did not expect to be there-Catherine.

It was like a switch had been thrown. They locked eyes and she walked over to Steve and said, "Hey, Sailor! Did you change your mind and leave Danny for the straight life again? These are your children, right? While I'm disappointed that you married someone and had kids with them, I'm glad you dumped Danny to do it. He wasn't right for you, Steve."

Danny had come up behind her and heard her whole spiel. He watched Steve for his reaction and was happy when he said, calmly, "Catherine, meet my kids, Steven John McGarrett II; Deborah Rose McGarrett; and Daniel Michael McGarrett and my HUSBAND, Danny McGarrett. This is the first and last time you interrupt my family outings with Danny, Grace, and our kids. Have a lovely time. Danny, I've seen all I want to see. I showed the kids where their great-grandfather's name is on the Wall of Heroes and I am ready to go home and relax."

She turned around to see Danny with Grace and she was seething mad at Catherine. "This is my Danno and that is my Daddy. You used to be nice and now, well now, you are a mean and vindictive woman who wants to hurt my family. I don't want to see you again. My Daddy is a hero and so is my Danno. They are the best Daddies I could ever want or wish for. You are no one's mummy and that is a good thing because you are too full of hate to be a good mummy to any child. Leave us alone and let us be happy!"

Steve was never more proud of Grace and picked her up in a big hug. "Daddy loves his Gracie very much! But, you should not have to defend me against this woman and her opinions."

"You took his name? So, you're a wife and mother now, Danny? How adorable." Catherine sneered at Danny, making Grace even more defensive. "Do reign in your child, Danny. She is making a scene. I'm sure some people in the Navy frown on your 'marriage'."

Commander Wade Gutches walked over and took Catherine by the arm. "Up till now, I have tolerated your outburst against Lt. Commander McGarrett and Detective McGarrett. That ends now. You are to remove yourself from this gathering which you have no reason to be part of. You were never a SEAL or the spouse of one so, kindly leave us NOW! Before I have you escorted offsite and detained while this gathering is going on. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Rollins?" Turning to Steve he said, "Steve! Please don't leave on her account. She is one bad Navy person in a group of your brothers in arms. She wasn't even invited to be here. Please stay and enjoy your fellows' company and let Danny and Grace hear of some of the de-classified adventures you were part of."

Catherine knew she was dismissed and ignored when every person at the gathering turned away from her and back to the party. Danny caught up with her in the parking lot and said in a low, menacing voice, "I don't care if you come after me or Steve but, if you ever run your little mouth at my children again, I will make sure you are embarrassed and humiliated publicly so you have a very hard time showing your pretty little face around any place Steve and our family visit, do I make myself clear, Catherine? My children are off limits to you and your hate. Do you hear that? Oh and I am good enough for Steve. He tells me that each and every time we make love and you-you're a distant memory in his life now. Our family is his whole world-our ohana which you will never be a part of again. Have a nice life alone, Cath. You did all of this to yourself." He turned and walked back to Steve and his family and felt lighter than he had in ages because he finally got to drop the grudge against the woman who almost ruined his and Steve's first night together in bed. He felt fantastic.

Steve had never been more proud of Danny and Grace and said to both of them, "I am very proud of the way you handled Catherine and her hatred of our family. Both of you were calm and did not yell which was amazing given that both McGarretts and Williams have tempers which flare from time to time. Thank you for honoring me and my grandfather and all we did to serve our country."

Wade crouched to Grace's level and said, "You said nothing every person at this gathering wasn't thinking of saying right along with you, little lady. Danny, she has your fire and fight in her. Whatever she chooses to do in her life, she'll make you and Steve very proud, I'll bet!"

They stayed and were embraced by the group and welcomed to sit while they swapped non-classified stories about Steve and his SEAL teams with Danny who told stories of Steve with 5-0. The Shark Tank Story made all his old teammates smile. It was a wonderful day with their friends and family until the babies got restless after being passed around to all the Navy wives and fussed over by all gathered.

That night, after everyone was settled into their cribs and beds, Steve said, "Whatever did you say to Cath in the parking lot? She turned seven shades of crimson and peeled out of the yard faster than I have ever seen her drive before."

Danny snuggled into Steve's chest and nuzzled his nipple making it pebble under his stubbly beard. "I told her not to mess with my husband or our children ever again or, I would find a way to humiliate her into leaving this island for the Mainland faster that a cat leaves a room full of rocking chairs."


End file.
